Abecedario
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Serie de mini-historias sobre Kageyama y Hinata. Algunas muy dulces, otras muy tristes. ¿Cómicas? Si las hay. ¿Extrañas? También. ¿Subidas de tono? Por supuesto. Porque este abecedario es su mundo, solo de ellos dos. Y es que viven tantas situaciones juntos que es un deber escribirlas. [Finalizado]
1. ¿Amor o Acidez?

¡Gente bonita Hola :B !

Les traigo una serie de Drabbles Kagehina -w- con cada letra del alfabeto :d

Espero que lo disfruten y les guste!

Disclaimer: Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi -w-

Sin más, lean :D

* * *

–Diálogos–

_"Recuerdos"_

Narración c:

* * *

Drabble 1: ¿**A**mor o **A**cidez?

* * *

Últimamente he sentido algo muy extraño en mi estómago. Es como un dolor suave, pasajero, junto a un cosquilleo que nunca se va. No puedo comer tranquilo y me tiene inquieto desde hace algunos días esta situación.

La última vez que lo sentí fue en el entrenamiento de hace 2 días.

FlashBack

– _¡Lánzala, lánzala!_

– _¡Ya te escuche, idiota!_

_Joder, tan animado como siempre._

_Lanzo el balón como las muchas otras veces que lo he hecho y él lo remata con suma potencia. Grita de emoción mientras se mira la palma de su mano, y luego me mira emocionado mientras me muestra su mano enrojecida ante el golpe._

– _¡Kageyama eres genial!_

_Exclama inquieto y excitado, a lo que le miro con reproche mientras que dirijo mi mano a mi estómago por un repentino dolor._

_¿Tendré hambre?_

Fin Flashback

O eso fue lo que pensé, pero luego de comer algo el pequeño dolor seguía junto a ese odioso cosquilleo.

Y hoy también me sucedió algo parecido.

En la hora de almuerzo había ido a la máquina de refrescos a comprar mi jugo en caja.

Como siempre, elegí con fuerza mi elección diaria y en el momento en que la sacaba de la máquina escuché la voz de Hinata.

– Pienso que, no es tan malo.

– ¿Qué cosa, Hinata?

Me asomé un poco y vi a Hinata con un balón de vóley entre sus manos y a Sugawara-san frente a él.

Seguro habían estado practicando.

Abrí de golpe mi jugo y comencé a tomarlo.

– Yo, creía que nunca me llevaría bien con Kageyama. No lo veía como un compañero de equipo. Tan solo quería derrotarlo y hacerle pagar por aquella derrota en el pasado, pero ahora que somos compañeros, me gusta – sonrió levemente y miro el balón en sus manos – ¡me gusta que sea mi compañero, Sugawara-san!

De inmediato, me trapiqué con el jugo pero no lo solté y lo tragué a la fuerza mientras tosía levemente. Me di cuenta que mi estómago no lo quería y comenzó el odioso cosquilleo, por lo que me golpeé con fuerza el estómago para que recibiera el jugo.

El hormigueo no quería irse, es más, se expandió hasta mi pecho izquierdo, lo cual creo que me asustó porque mi corazón rápidamente cambio su ritmo cardiaco a uno más apresurado.

Me sentía extraño, un poco intranquilo.

Ya calmado, volví a mirar a Hinata y el cosquilleo pasó a un leve dolor.

Decidí alejarme de ahí, pero al instante me detuve recordando algo que me había dicho mi madre.

"_Puede ser acidez o… ¡Estás enamorado Tobio!"_

¿Enamorado o acidez? Hmp, por supuesto que acidez. ¿Quién estaría enamorado de ese idiota?

"_¡Me gusta que sea mi compañero, Sugawara-san!"_

Recordé la escena de hace unos segundos y el hormigueo volvió a mi estómago.

Si, era acidez.

Si me enfermaba, Hinata tendría la culpa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan encontrado bonito :3

Kageyama es taaaaaan sasdasdasd para sus sentimientos u-u xDD

**Críticas y tomatazos son welcomes :B **

**También si tienen alguna palabra que quieran de drabble no duden en decirla :D**

Espero la actualización pronto OWO eh? .-. Algo está mal aqui... e_e

Cx reviews ? o3o


	2. Bicicleta

Hola a todooos ! ~~

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, alertas y reviews que han dejado** en esta historia de 26 o 27 drabbles ccc:

Aquí les traigo el segundo drabble !

Espero que les guste tanto como para dejar reviews Cx

Sin más

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

A leer ~

* * *

Drabble 2: **B**icicleta

* * *

– ¡Wah, me quedé dormido!

Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente mientras que desde la otra pieza escuchaba a Natsu gritarme sobre lo mucho que me había tratado de despertar. Y no era para más, si el día anterior, domingo, me lo había pasado entrenando recepciones todo el día con Kageyama.

– Ten, tu almuerzo.

Salí de mi habitación y mi hermana me pasó de inmediato mi merienda para la escuela. Le agradecí mientras corría hacia el baño. Entré y me lavé el rostro y dientes. Trate de arreglarme un poco mi ondulado cabello pero no había caso. Salí del baño y como pude me tragué el pan con huevo y el tazón de leche que me había servido mi mamá para desayunar. Una vez terminado salí al patio y agarré mi bicicleta.

– ¡Me voy!

– Ve con cuidado, Shou-chan – escuché a mi madre decir.

– ¡Hey, Shouyou! ¡La bicicleta no tiene–

– ¡Adiós Natsu!

Me despedí de mi hermana y arranqué con mi bicicleta. No alcancé a escuchar lo que mi hermana me quiso decir, pero poco me importaba porque debería llegar a la escuela sí o sí.

El camino desde mi casa –que se encuentra pasando unas montañas– hasta Karasuno era de treinta minutos, por lo que de alguna forma, tenía que tratar de reducir hasta lo máximo esos treinta minutos de viaje.

Pedaleé lo más rápido que pude, recorriendo el camino desde las montañas hasta llegar a la ciudad en tan solo 8 minutos cuando normalmente me toma 15 minutos. Llegué velozmente hasta la cima del gran camino empinado, desde el cual se podía ver la Escuela, por lo que dejé que mi bicicleta anduviera por sí sola y dejé de pedalear, bajando a gran velocidad ante el empinado camino. Doblé a la derecha e izquierda mientras pasaban algunos autos por detrás de mí.

No tardé en divisar el final del camino, por lo que sonreí al saber que mi viaje largo sería más corto de lo que tenía pensado, pero en ese momento algo obstruyó mis pensamientos. Del camino que estaba al lado de la calle en que iba yo salió un chico con mi mismo uniforme con un bolso cruzado de derecha a izquierda. Supe de inmediato de quien se trataba, por lo que apreté los frenos de mi bicicleta para así detenerme e irme junto a él hacia le escuela, mas mis frenos no funcionaron y la bicicleta seguía bajando a gran velocidad.

¡Mierda! ¿Mis frenos no estaban malos, cierto? Si fuera así, hubiera frenado de inmediato pero por más que los apretaba nada pasaba.

Sin saber qué hacer, lo único que opté a hacer fue gritarle en señal de alerta.

– ¡KAGEYAMA!

– Oh, Hinata.

– ¡Córrete, córrete!

– ¿Ah?

– ¡Qué te muevas joder!

– ¡No te escu– Oi… frena… ¡Hinata idiota fren–!

Pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que me decía, ya que impacté son mucha fuerza contra él, saltando yo de la bicicleta y cayendo encima de Kageyama, mientras que la bicicleta se arrastraba hacia otro lado. Poco alcancé a ver de la caída, porqué en el momento qué chocamos cerré mis ojos fuertemente y no sé si fue porque abrí la boca para gritar o que se yo, que al abrir mis ojos me encontré con que yo estaba encima de Kageyama mordiéndole fuertemente la oreja izquierda.

De inmediato separé mi boca de sus labios y me quedé sentado sobre Kageyama esperando a que él abriera los ojos. Los abrió y ahí estaba, su antipática mirada. Me encogí de hombros esperando sus gritos, y así fue.

– ¡Hinata imbécil te dije que frenaras!

– ¡Mentira! ¡No escuché nada de lo que gritaste!

– ¡Quien te manda a ser tan sordo! ¿¡De todas formas por qué no te detuviste!?

– ¡M-Mis frenos están malos y yo no sabía!

– ¡Eso no puede ser, si tan solo ayer andabas en ella!

– ¡No sé qué le pasó!

– ¡Joder, como duele esta mierda!

Levantó su brazo y note que tenía sangre en el dorso de su mano. Una punzada de culpabilidad me envolvió de inmediato y por acto reflejo, tomé su mano a la vez que le lamía su herida.

– ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo!?

– Yo… ¡eh! ¿¡Por qué hice eso!?

Mis mejillas se sentían calientes y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

¡Wah! ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Tan solo había sido un acto reflejo ya que cuando Natsu se hacía heridas me obligaba a lamérselas. Pero no era mi hermana esta vez, ¡era Kageyama!

¿Por qué lo había hecho?  
Tímidamente lo miré mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y acaloradas.

– Lo siento…

Le susurré, justo antes de que se me plantara frente a mí uniendo mis labios con los su– esperen.

¡¿EH!?

* * *

Gracias por leer y lamento si me tardé mucho en actualizar XD !

El próximo drabble ya está listo c: por lo que me gustaría ver que les pareció este drabble

**AVISO:** Habrán drabbles un poco subidos de tonos, les molesta?

Sin más, gracias por la buena recepción n-n

¿Reviews :3?


	3. Celos y Castigo

Oh si personitas de este mundo... ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN! *0*

**Les agradezco por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas y no es que no quiera responderles xD pero me da un poco de flojera u-u lamento eso :c**

Y realmente no lo quiero hacer tan largo XD así que todo quedará en las notas de abajo :3

Sin más, disruten !

HQ! ES DE FURUDATE HARUICHI

* * *

Drabble 3:** C**elos y **C**astigo

* * *

La espalda de Hinata chocó de golpe con la puerta del baño, mientras que desde sus labios y boca dejaba salir un leve gemido.

– Ah~

Kageyama juntó lo suficiente su cuerpo para seguir en lo que sus manos hacían, sacándole varios gemidos y suspiros al pequeño de pelo naranjo.

Se sentía débil, mareado y desorientado. Hacia solo minutos atrás estaban entrenando con todos en el gimnasio y ahora se encontraba encerrado en el baño del camarín junto a Kageyama, el cual le había dado uno de esos besos extraños desatando en él esas extrañas sensaciones.

Hace tan solo 6 meses que habían comenzado una relación de pareja, de la cual solo bastó 3 meses para descubrir por sus propios cuerpos el término "hacer el amor".

Ese día había sido especial, lleno de amor y sutileza, pero hoy, hoy había poco de esas emociones.

Kageyama lo había encerrado y besado frenéticamente como si hubiera estado todo el día esperando por eso. Hinata como pudo le había respondido pero la fiereza del _setter_ hacía que sus piernas flaquearan y que su cuerpo comenzara a subir de temperatura. Él lo quiso detener pero solo bastó con una dura mirada por parte de Kageyama para hacerlo desistir y entregarse por completo para que lo mimen.

Y en eso estaban. Kageyama lo masturbaba con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la apoyaba en la pequeña cintura de Hinata haciendo así que ambos cuerpo se juntaran. Hinata tenía ambas manos aferradas a la camiseta blanca de Kageyama, mientras que mantenía –o trataba– de tener su boca cerrada para no dejar escapar esos extraños sonidos.

Sentía sus mejillas acaloradas y ahí abajo se sentía muy mojado y sensible.

No pudo evitar arquear su espalda en el momento en que Kageyama bajó su mano desde su cintura hasta su trasero, manoseándolo y rozándole su dedo índice en su rozada entrada.

– ¡Ah, ah!

– Cállate.

– Kageya–mmh~

– Deja de retorcerte tanto.

– ¡Es que no puedo–!

– ¡Entonces cállate!

En ese momento el pelinegro alejó sus manos de Hinata y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Hinata aún con su rostro sonrojado lo miro y se dio cuenta de la molestia de su novio.

– ¿Ka-Kageyama estás enojado…?

–…

– ¿Pasó algo?

– Hinata idiota, imbécil, tonto, cabeza hueca, egoísta, torpe–

– ¡Hey, por qué me insultas!

– ¿¡Por qué dejas que Tanaka-senpai y Nishinoya-senpai te toquen!?

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás hablan–

– ¡Hace un momento estaban tocándote el cabello!

– ¡M-Me estaban felicitando por mis recepciones!

– ¡Aún así por qué dejas que te toquen!

– ¡Tan solo fue un cumplido! ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

– ¡Porque nadie debe tocarte! – Soltó – ¡nadie, pero absolutamente nadie puede tocarte!

– ¿¡Q-Qu–

– ¡No dejaré que nadie te toque!

Le agarra las mejillas y le planta un beso que hace temblar todo el cuerpo de Hinata, retomando la atmósfera anterior.

La lengua de Kageyama se sentía grande, dura y caliente. Le llenaba por completo su pequeña boca por lo que se rebalsaba por tanta saliva, escurriéndole por el mentón y el cuello, llegándole a la clavícula. Kageyama lo besaba con fuerza, le tomaba sus mejillas con fuerza sin darle oportunidad de alejarse, para luego deslizarlas por detrás de sus orejas y darle pequeños masajes en su naranjo cabello.

Hinata ahogó dulces gemidos en la boca de Kageyama ante las caricias, comenzando a sentir como su cuerpo lentamente se derretía y subía cada vez más de temperatura.

Su short de gimnasia se había resbalado hasta sus tobillos junto con su naranjo bóxer, por lo que para sacárselos y dejarlo sin ropa en su parte sur, Kageyama lo tomó de ambas piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, sujetando contra la puerta todo el peso de Hinata. Ante la acción ambos cuerpos se juntaron, haciendo fricción y roce entre ambos miembros.

– Ahh…ah…

Hinata gemía mientras que Kageyama lentamente comenzaba a dar estocadas en su pequeña entrada.

Se sentían descontrolados, calientes e impacientes.

– Me molesta esto.

En un movimiento rápido, soltó a Hinata y con ambas manos le quitó su camiseta blanca de gimnasia, dejándolo casi desnudo a excepción de sus pies que se habían quedado con sus calcetines. Lo recargó en la puerta nuevamente y se dirigió a su pecho izquierdo, lamiendo y succionándolo, dejándolo lleno de su tibia saliva.

– Ay… Kageyama… ah… no~

–…

– N-No muerdas…

– Tú, idiota… debes ser… solo mío.

– ¡A–! ¡Kage–ah!

– De nadie más…

– N-No tan fuerte…

Kageyama había comenzado a meterle un dedo mientras le chupaba su otro rosado pezón. Hinata arqueaba su dulce y delgada espalda contra la fría puerta, mientras que de sus labios salían pequeños gemidos dándole a la atmosfera un toque más erótico.

Para poder meterle dos dedos tenía que bañarlos en saliva, por lo que los llevó hasta la boca de Hinata rozándose levemente con la húmeda lengua del chico. Hinata los chupó y simuló que los dedos de Kageyama eran la boca del mismo.  
El pelinegro contempló aquella situación un poco más calmado que al inicio y habló.

– Tan lindo.

– Ah~ mmh~

– Eres tan jodidamente lindo Hinata.

Algo brusco le quitó sus dedos y los llevó a la húmeda entrada del anterior nombrado. Le metió dos dedos. Metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba, y le insertó lentamente un tercer dedo, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Preparado ya lo dio vuelta y apegó su dorso al frio metal de la puerta.

Hinata instintivamente levantó su trasero y encorvó su espalda, dándole facilidad al pelinegro para que entrara.

Kageyama sacó su miembro de su bóxer y short, y lo colocó en la entrada dilatada de Hinata.

– Mío… tan solo mío…

– Ka…geya…ma…

– De nadie más… Hinata.

– Ah… t-tan calien-te...

Habló Tobio mientras se adentraba en Shouyou. El más pequeño comenzó a gemir alto y agudo a cada lenta estocada, lo que era suficiente para animar a Kageyama a moverse un poquitín más rápido. Comenzaron a mover sus caderas en una sincronización similar a la de los pases rápidos, por lo que les era inevitable aguantarse los quejidos.

El placer y amor eran grandes.

– Este será tu castigo…

– ¡Ah! ¡Kageya-no! ¡ah!

–… por hacerme sentir… celos.

* * *

**ADV:** LEMON (? XD

Eso debió ir arriba :c fail xd

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por lo que me dijeron no les molestarán los drabbles subidos de tonos .u. así que... a darle no más XD

Esta historia se pasó de la categoría de drabbles XD así que es una Viñe-shot :3 (Viñeta y One-shot) y aunque intenté hacerla corta, no pude XD

Les agradezco desde mi Kokoro-chan xD los reviews y espero que sigan dejando para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no .u. !

Nos leemos, trataré de actualizar rápido :33


	4. Desastre

Hola a todo el mundo ! :D

Aquí les traigo actualización *-* traté de demorarme lo menos posible -w-

Con este drabble les calmaré más las hormonas y les haré florecer ese lado dulce que todos tenemos(?) :3

Sin más, queda todo abajo c:

Disfruten ~

**Haikyuu ! es de Furudate Haruichi !**

* * *

Drabble 4: **D**esastre.

* * *

Hinata corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la densa lluvia caía sobre él empapándole las ropas de gimnasia que no se había sacado luego de haber llegado a su casa después del entrenamiento de ese día.

Su cabeza no le prestaba atención alguna al camino por lo que varias veces se tropezó y cayó al suelo, embarrándose y ensuciándose a causa de la lluvia. Pero era imposible no dejar de pensar en las palabras que su madre le había dicho una vez llegado a la casa. Habían sido simples pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para causarle una herida a su pequeño corazón. Así que, luego de escucharla salió de casa sin decir nada, aún con el vestuario deportivo, aún con su bolso en el hombro, hacía el primer lugar que se le había venido a la cabeza luego de escuchar a su madre.

– ¿Hinata?

– K-Kageyama…

A la casa de Kageyama.

El nombrado lo miraba sorprendido ante su apariencia tan desastrosa con la cual había llegado. A diferencia de Hinata él se había cambiado a una camiseta azul marino y a un pantalón negro.

Se quedaron mirando por varios minutos hasta que el más pequeño soltó sus lágrimas reprimidas durante todo el camino y se lanzó a Kageyama, abrazándolo y llorando mientras que sus manos se aferraban a su azul camiseta, mojándole la ropa recién cambiada por el _setter._

Kageyama no supo qué hacer, se quedó inmóvil mirando desde su altura hacía Hinata el cual se veía aún más pequeño y frágil de lo que normalmente se veía. Pero luego de reaccionar y de salir de ese estado inerte, lo hizo pasar y de inmediato le prestó su baño para que se duchara y se quitara todo ese barro que opacaba su reluciente cabello y rostro.

Hinata se baño rápidamente y se colocó las prendas que le había pasado Kageyama, las cuales habían sido una camiseta blanca y un short negro. Sería de sobra decir que ambas prendas le quedaban más grandes de lo normal, dándole un toque diminuto y tierno ante los ojos del _setter._

Una vez con su cabello seco se sirvieron la merienda nocturna y se dirigieron a la pieza de Kageyama en el mismo momento en que su madre llegaba y los saludaba.

Entraron y se sentaron al lado de la cama que estaba a un rincón, afirmando sus espaldas en la orilla de ésta.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

– Mi… mi madre quiere que de-deje el club de vóleibol…

– ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué!?

– Dice que mis calificaciones ha-han bajado mucho últimamente…

– ¿Siquiera has estudiado? – lo miró molesto.

– ¡Si lo he hecho, pero de igual forma me va mal! – le gritó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para luego mirar cabizbajo sus pies descalzos.

– …

– Yo… no quiero dejarlo; ¡no puedo!

En eso, sus lágrimas comienzan a caer nuevamente y trata de secarlas con sus pequeñas manos, pero es imposible. La habitación queda en silencio con un Hinata sollozando y tratándose de calmar, pero su tristeza es mucho más grande para que su cuerpo la aguante.

Kageyama sin saber que hacer solo actúa por instinto, acercándose al chico y pasándole sus fuertes brazos por sobre sus frágiles hombros, estrechándolo en un abrazo del cual Hinata encontró que era cálido. Éste de inmediato le correspondió el abrazo y comienza a llorar más fuerte aún.

El pelinegro comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda mientras que Hinata hipaba y gimoteaba en su hombro derecho.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, rato en el cual la lluvia afuera no quería mostrar indicios de acabar. Kageyama aún abrazándolo le dijo que lo mejor sería que se quedara a dormir, pero al no tener respuesta alguna del chico se separó un poco de él solo para encontrarlo serenamente dormido.

Kageyama suspiró y sonrió un poco ante la visión que tenía; un Hinata tranquilo con sus mejillas ruborizadas por tanto llorar.

Afuera la lluvia no quería detenerse por nada en el mundo, además que desde que había llegado Hinata a su casa se habían escuchado algunos truenos, los cuales daban indicios de posibles relámpagos.

Kageyama decidió tomarlo entre sus brazos y recostarlo en su cama, tapándolo con sus sábanas hasta sus pequeños hombros.

Se separó de él –o eso quiso– ya que en el momento en que lo hizo una mano en el cuello de su camiseta se interpuso y lo detuvo.

– ¿Kageyama…? ¿A dónde vas?

– Correré las cortinas e iré a buscar un futon.

– ¿Futon? No… duerme conmigo.

– ¿Ah?

– Por favor…

Lo miró con un rostro somnoliento junto a unos hinchados ojos por tanto llorar, por lo que solo le quedó suspirar, apagar la luz de la habitación, correr las cortinas y recostarse al lado de Hinata. El más pequeño de inmediato se le acercó y se apoyó en el hombro de Kageyama, por lo que éste pensó "_a la mierda"_ y le atrajo fuertemente hacía su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos de armador que tenía.

Hinata se sentía cálido y su cabello olía como el de él.

Su rostro _extrañamente_ comenzó a sentirse caliente.

* * *

Primero que todo gracias por leer esta historia TwT y por los tantos reviews y favoritos y alertas :c ! Me hacen llorar de emoción u-u ! Gracias!

Sobre los drabbles subidos de tonos les aviso que habrán más ewe pero dependiendo de cada letra n-n

**El** siguiente drabble aún no sé bien que palabra usar, por lo que si quieren pueden ayudarme dejando alguna palabra con **E :3**

Sin más, gracias por su apoyo me hacen muy feliz n-n !

Nos leemos ;D !


	5. Egocéntrico y Egoísta

Saludínes queridas personas de fanfiction, en especial del Fandom de Haikyuu! :33333

Primero que todo: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO *-* me hace endemoniadamente feliz el hecho de que sigan esta serial de drabbles u-u me siento tan feliz con el apoyo de ustedes :c dejándome reviews y colocandolo en favoritos y alertas. Un día moriré de tanta felicidad por ustedes uwu.

Segundo: De lo dulce –o eso intenté– que fue el capitulo anterior, les traigo un capitulo em... decente(? xD (siento que quedó aburrido .-.)

Ya, les dejo de quitar tiempo XD

Lean y disfruten x3

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi :DD **

* * *

Drabble 5: **E**gocéntrico y **E**goísta.

* * *

– ¡Más rápido, muévanse más rápido! ¡Salten más alto! ¡Igualen la velocidad y altura de mis pases! ¡Si quieren ganar, entonces háganlo!

Lanzo el balón y me giro rápidamente para ver quien lo rematara, mas mi cuerpo se congela de inmediato, quedando estupefacto, al ver como el balón en vez de ser rematado cae ruidosamente al suelo.

Me giro hacía donde están mis compañeros y veo que todos está dándome la espalda. Los miro sin entender nada pero ninguno se atreve a mirarme, y mucho menos a los ojos.

– Kageyama, ve a sentarte.

El entrenador me manda a la banca, pero justo cuando voy girando mi rostro, la imagen de mis compañeros de Kitagawa se disuelve y aparecen otras personas.

Es Karasuno.

Sorprendido me miro mi vestimenta y me doy cuenta que llevo puesto el uniforme de vóley de Karasuno, en vez del azul con blanco de Kitagawa.

Miro rápidamente hacía la banca y veo al entrenador Ukai-san y a sensei mirándome con reproche como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Luego dirijo mi vista hacía mis compañeros y veo a todo el equipo evitándome la mirada, incluyendo a Hinata.

– ¿Q-Que…?

– Kageyama, nosotros… ya no te seguiremos – habló Daichi-san.

– Egocéntrico y egoísta, ¿qué más se espera del rey? – habló Tsukishima.

– Kageyama… lo que hiciste, estuvo muy mal – me reprendió Sugawara-san, decepcionado.

– Creí que eras un buen kouhai – Nishinoya-san.

– ¿Q-Que– De que están–?

– Kageyama.

– Hi-Hinata.

– Yo… ya no te seguiré más. No remataré ningún lanzamiento tuyo.

– ¡Qué! ¡Qué estás diciendo!

– Kageyama, ven a sentarte – ordenó Ukai-san.

– ¡No! ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Por qué dicen todas esas cosas!? ¿¡Hice algo malo!?... ¡Hinata respóndeme!

Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna; por parte de nadie. Posé mis ojos rápidamente en cada uno, pero ninguno –salvo una persona– me miraba.

– Hi-Hinata.

– ¡No lo hagas más difícil Kageyama! – Gritó con sus ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y desviarlos al suelo – Yo… ya no remataré tus pases. No te seguiré más.

* * *

_~Comerciales~_

_Aprovecho de agradecerles las tantas palabras que me dejaron de referencia para este capítulo, y déjenme decirle que todas me dieron para pensar en varios drabbles XD pero me quedé con este, espero que no les moleste u-u_

_~ De vuelta al drabble owo ~_

* * *

– ¡Hinata!

– ¿Kageyama?

Me levanto de golpe de la cama y me siento en ella, mientras siento mi cuerpo sudoroso igual a cuando terminamos los entrenamientos. Los latidos de mi corazón son tan fuertes y rápidos que los siento por todo mi cuerpo. Me duele un poco el pecho, no me deja respirar bien por lo que inhalo y exhalo por la boca, lo cual causa un sonido raro en mi garganta, como si me faltara agua.

Mi rostro se siente demasiado mojado, mis manos sudan y mi cabello se siente muy húmedo.

"_¿Una pesadilla?"_

– ¿Kageyama, estás bien?

Dirijo mi vista hacía la persona que me habló, encontrándome con los acaramelados ojos de solo una persona.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio, escuchando solo mi forzada y gruesa respiración, para luego moverme en forma de defensa, atrayendo a Hinata hacía mi, apegándolo a mi cuerpo y abrazándolo por sobre sus antebrazos recargando mi sudorosa frente en su pequeño hombro derecho.

"_Tan cálido"_

Él de inmediato se tensó pero a medida que pasaron los segundos se relajó y comenzó a masajear mi húmedo cabello.

– ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

–…

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

–… Hinata.

– ¿Si?

– Tú… me seguirás, ¿cierto?

– ¡Por supuesto! – me alejó un poco de él tomando mi rostro con ambas manos – ¡Y por siempre!

Contuve el aliento y tensé mi cuerpo ante la impresión de sentir sus suaves labios tocar delicadamente los míos.

Me había besado.

* * *

xD Lamento si les molestaron mis comerciales u-u

En fin, gracias por pasarte c: por leer, por darme una oportunidad, por ser tan amables personas, por dejarme reviews y regalarme dulces en Halloween *O* xD

Como sea, **gracias por todo!** n-n

Nos leemos próximamente en **Drabble 6: Fantasía.**


	6. Fantasía

Saludos muy saludones (?) a todos n-n !

Quiero decir que el capítulo aún no lo había escrito pero hoy se me ocurrió esto :3 así que espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Por mi parte, me encantó el final xD Kageyama plz !

Abajo estará todo ~

¡Disfruten!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi :3**

**Cuando esté esto, es porque empieza la fantasía.**

* * *

Drabble 6: **F**antasía

* * *

– ¿Fantasía?

– Sí, como hacerlo en la cocina, en el baño de la escuela o en el camarín.

– Nishinoya-sempai, ¿qué clase de fantasías son esas? – preguntó confundido Hinata.

– Verás Shouyou, es cuando–mnpf!

– No sigas hablando Nishinoya – amenazó dulcemente Sugawara tapándole la boca.

Desde el fondo de la habitación se escuchó un gran bostezo por parte de Tanaka.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alguna Kageyama? – decidió preguntar nuevamente a Kageyama el líbero.

Kageyama se tomó el mentón con una mano mientras trataba de imaginar alguna fantasía de las que hablaba Nishinoya-sempai. Miró al líbero, al otro armador de Karasuno y a Hinata, deteniendo un poco su profunda mirada en él.

"_Una fantasía…"_

Y su cabeza comenzó a funcionar.

**Tiró** a Hinata dentro de aquel cuadrado que daba a entender que solo podía meterse una persona mientras que él se saca solo su camiseta blanca, quedando con su short negro de gimnasia mientras que con una mano gira la llave de la ducha, dejando caer un buen chorro de agua helada mojando de inmediato a Hinata.

–Kageyama, espe–

Pero no esperó, apegó su cuerpo al del pequeño y se inclinó solo para darle un buen beso húmedo. Un beso capaz de excitarlo sin necesidad de tocarle en sus zonas sensibles.

Hinata alzó el rostro instintivamente y sus pequeñas manos las posó en los grandes hombros del peli azabache.

Kageyama le pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura apegándolo a su desnudo dorso mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la yugular, dándole escalofríos que recorrían por todo su diminuto cuerpo.

Era verano y los entrenamientos seguían funcionando igual que cuando asistían a clases. La fría agua de la ducha los refrescaba y los excitaba aún más, causando que Kageyama se inclinara más para saborear a Hinata y éste se arqueaba más para ser saboreado.

Kageyama estaba caliente, inquieto, desesperado y sediento de Hinata. Le devoraba su pequeña boca. Le chupaba su tibia lengua. Tan suave y húmeda.

– Ah~

Y joder, sus gemidos tan dulces y agudos. Tan armoniosos, angelicales. Hacían que su miembro se volviera más duro que antes por debajo de su short. Hacían que su ansiedad por cogerlo aumentara más.

– Kageya…ma…no – habló entre besos.

– Hinata…

– Cálmate… un po–ah~

– No puedo… – se separó un poco de él y lo miro con los ojos intensos por el placer – No puedo calmarme cuando se trata de ti.

Y volvió a besarlo.

Hinata ahogaba todos sus gemidos en la boca de Kageyama, el cual le chupaba con fuerza la lengua en el momento en que el pequeño gemía.

Y de besos húmedos pasaron a mordiscos mojados.

Kageyama le quitó la camiseta al chico, quedando los dos sin nada de la cintura para arriba, chocando ambos cuerpos y estremeciéndose al contacto de la piel, haciéndolos gemir y suspirar respectivamente.

El peli azabache le mordió su labio inferior para luego lamerlo y dejarlo enrojecer, dándole un toque más tierno y erótico al peli naranja.

Atacó su lascivo y blanco cuello, haciendo flaquear las piernas del chico más bajo. Kageyama mordía, lamía, chupaba y marcaba todo rastro de Hinata, dejando en claro que era suyo y de nadie más.

No tardó mucho en llegar a los pequeños pero apetecibles pechos del chico, amasando uno mientras que el otro lo ingería casi por completo en su boca.

– ¡Ah! ¡No, Kageyama!

– Tan dulce…

– ¡Mnm!~

Comenzó a juguetear con el blando pezón de Hinata, mientras que el otro lo hacía girar entre las yemas de sus largos dedos.

Hinata se sentía morir. Kageyama lo estaba matando con cada caricia. Se sentían calientes las manos del metro ochenta; era increíble como su cuerpo se volvía tan sensible ante las caricias del _setter._

Luego de chupar y lamer el rosado montículo, fue a por su boca y le metió bruscamente su dura lengua, haciéndolo gemir y apretarle con sus manitas los anchos hombros del armador.

Kageyama se separó un poco de la obsesiva boca de Hinata, sin antes morderle y relamerle un poco los labios.

– Quiero cogerte Hinata… aquí y aho–

– Kageyama yo… – lo interrumpió juntando su frente con la del más alto – yo ya no aguanto más.

Sus piernas flaquearon un poco por lo que Kageyama se agachó un poco para sostenerlo, mientras que el peli naranja pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del _setter._

– Hinata…

– No aguanto más – arqueó su espalda y apegó su pecho al de Kageyama – no aguanto más… ¡mételo ya Kageyama!

* * *

– ¿Y? ¿Alguna fantasía?

– No, no tengo ninguna.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo, gracias, adiós xD jajaja nah :3

Gracias a todas las personitas que me dejan reviews :B me motivan a querer actualizar más pronto y me hacen saber que lo estoy haciendo bien(? o eso creo :B

Muchas gracias a todos, a los que leen y siguen la historia, a todos por deoh! **A TODOS GRACIAS TwT **

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario sobre que les pareció c:

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida :33

Nos leemos ! gracias por el apoyo !

**Los quiero :c **


	7. Golosina

¡Awwww! Saludos a ustedes oh sí ;D ! bang babys eue ! xD

Aquí les traigo la actualización de este conjunto de drabbles, viñetas, viñe-shot(? , one-shot , en fin, lo que sean estas cosas raras XD

Por lo que los dejo leer tranquilas y tranquilos o3o y abajo quedará todo :3

¡Disfruten ! y ¡muchas gracias por pasarte :DD !

**Cabe mencionar que Haikyuu es de propiedad de Furudate Haruichi :33**

* * *

Drabble 7: **G**olosina

* * *

Y ahí se encontraban, mirándose intensamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Kageyama miraba cada rincón del rostro de Hinata, tratando de grabarse en su mente la dulce y sonrojada cara del pequeño, ya que había sido la reacción inmediata al escuchar su confesión. Por eso –y porque se veía demasiado adorable– acercó su rostro junto con su intensa mirada a la cara roja de Hinata.

– K-Kageyama espera…

El peli naranja se alejó un poco del peli azabache, más no pudo por la fría pared que lo detuvo de paso, quedando ambos chicos mirándose sin hacer nada.

Hinata se veía demasiado lindo, le miraba desde abajo por culpa de su baja estatura, lo cual siempre le hacía ver frágil y adorable ante los intensos ojos del más grande. Lo miraba nervioso, incómodo, avergonzado, pero aún así no apartó su acaramelada mirada de él, lo cual le daba a entender que no lo rechazaba del todo.

– ¿Tu respuesta?

– Y-Yo… no sé muy bien que decir…

– Fácil, ¿te gusto o no?

– ¡N-No lo digas tan directo!

El menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que volvía a sentir su rostro arder. ¿Es que acaso a Kageyama no le daba vergüenza decir todo eso?

"_Me gustas"_ recordó la escena de hace solo segundos y su cara explotó por tanta vergüenza. Tapó de inmediato su rostro con ambas manitas mientras que trataba de calmar su alocado corazón. Por entre sus dedos abrió sus ojos y miró al más alto, el cual seguía mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos desde su estatura, sintiéndole más pequeño que de costumbre.

Su corazón no quería calmarse, por más que le ordenara era como si se hubiera vuelto loco y se mandara solo. Su rostro se sentía caliente, en especial sus mejillas y orejas.

Era impresionante lo que unas simples palabras dichas por Kageyama le hacían sentir. Pero vamos, que tu compañero de equipo –y en especial Kageyama– te diga _"me gustas" _ no era algo simple.

Y mucho menos si sientes cosas extrañas por él desde hace un tiempo.

– ¡Estúpido Kageyama! – gritó ante su pensamiento, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

– ¿¡Ah!? ¡Cómo te atreves!

– ¡Ay, me duele Kageyama! – le había agarrado con una mano de su pequeña anaranjada cabeza.

– No tienes derecho a llamarme estúpido.

– Si lo tengo. Estúpido e idiota Bake– ¡Ay, me duele!

– Tan gritón.

Algo brusco, lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta escolar y lo tiró un poco hacía él solo para propinarle un beso. Hinata abrió sus ojos demás ante la sorpresa, mas cuando quiso separarlo, no pudo ya que sintió como los labios de Kageyama se movían contra los suyos, congelandolo en el acto.

Todo era tan rápido, ¡si hace solo segundos estaban hablando! Y ahora va y le besaba, ¿es qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo confundido que lo tenía?

Como al ser el primer beso, ambos chicos habían aguantado la respiración por lo que tuvieron que separarse para poder inhalar oxigeno, pero Hinata no logró respirar lo suficiente, ya que un impaciente Kageyama se había acercado nuevamente hacía su boca.

– Abre la boca – ordenó.

Y el pequeño por instinto obedeció, abriendo su pequeña y dulce boca solo para sentir como un invasor cálido y flexible se apoderaba de ella.

Ante el segundo beso Hinata tampoco hizo algo, y no es porque no quisiera, es solo que su cabeza daba tantas vueltas y estaba procesando la información tan a paso de tortuga, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sentía mareado, desorientado, y su rostro le ardía demasiado, al igual que su boca.

Necesitaba respirar.

– ¡Pwah! … es que acaso… ¡¿quieres ahogarme!?

– ¡Demonios Hinata!, eres tan dulce…

– ¿Ah?

Miró a Kageyama el cual tenía su frente junto a la suya, mientras que su suave rostro estaba tomado entre las grandes manos del armador.

Tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Eres tan condenadamente dulce, igual que una golosina.

– ¿¡De-De qué ha–!?

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Un tercer beso le fue arrebatado.

* * *

Eso ha sido por hoy :3 ¿muy corto? ¿muy aburrido? ¿muy cliché? xD Tan solo díganme que yo los escucho/leo/veo owo

Cx Este Drabble ha sido horrible Dx, en realidad la letra me complicó porque no se me ocurría nada de nada :c

Hay algo que he querido preguntarles :0 **¿En mis escritos aparece algo llamado Ooc o-o? Que es cuando los personajes realizan acciones no comúnes en ellos (? o algo así lo entiendo yo XD. Es que siento que a veces me pasa y no estoy segura XD **

Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado y no los haya aburrido mucho ni les haya quitado tiempo :B

Tan solo trato de endulzarles la vida (? uwu xD

**¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos y alertas ! ¡muero de felicidad cada vez que leo un review suyos T-T ! **

Y bueno, nos vemos muuuuuuy luego :33 ~ ¿Reviews owo?


	8. Hinata Shouyou

Buenas noches (? Buenas tarde (? Buenos dias (? XD Realmente no sé como saludar ya que acá en mi planeta de origen son las 22:30 horas :3

Como sea, iba actualizar mañana pero no me aguanté XD !

Aquí hay un nuevo drabble *0* !

**NOTA 1:** Este drabble es una especie de Semi-Au, ya que Hinata y Kageyama no se conocen.

Sin más, lean y disfruten ~

¡Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi !

* * *

Drabble 8: **H**inata Shouyou / Parte I

* * *

– ¡ORYYYYAAAAAAA!

Me giré automáticamente al escuchar su voz, divisando como corría por toda la pista de atletismo a una velocidad superior a la de sus compañeros, dejándolos varios metros atrás.

Yo lo seguí con la mirada mientras me secaba mi sudoroso rostro ante la agotadora clase de gimnasia –la cual había sido compartida con el salón de al lado–, viendo como llegaba a la meta y gritaba de alegría ante su victoria.

– Ese chico, de verdad que es muy rápido.

– Sí, además de que tiene unos reflejos sobrehumanos.

– ¿Reflejos sobrehumanos?

– Sí, el otro día vi como rápidamente esquivaba un balón de fútbol que iba directo hacía él.

– Eh, increíble. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

– Creo que es… Hinata Shouyou.

Le presté atención a la conversación de dos de mis compañeros, aprendiendo algo nuevo acerca de ese chico de cabello deslumbrante.

Su nombre era Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared del edificio mientras que me sentaba en el suelo de la azotea y sacaba mi almuerzo. Lo abrí y con calma comencé a digerirlo. Mientras comía varios chicos llegaron a la azotea, pero al verme ahí, se iban de inmediato murmurando cosas como _"diablos, el rey está aquí" _

Desde que había llegado a la Escuela había surgido de inmediato ese apodo de _"rey" _ hacía mí, sin saber quien lo había comenzado.

Todo fue por mi personalidad _"orgullosa y arrogante",_ mas no era mi culpa decir las cosas como eran. No era mi culpa que las demás personas no aceptaran la realidad, ni que fueran algo lentas para mí.

– Estúpidos.

– ¿Quiénes?

Mi sándwich se resbaló de mis manos al saltar ante el susto de aquella voz contestándome, por lo que me giré de inmediato para saber quien había sido, encontrándome con el chico de la clase compartida de gimnasia de esta mañana.

– ¿Qu-Qué…?

– ¿Quiénes son estúpidos? – se agachó y se sentó a mi lado.

Yo lo miré estupefacto y él me miró curioso, esperando mi respuesta.

– N-Nadie. Solo pensaba en voz alta.

– Oh.

Sonrió y comenzó a abrir su bento.

Yo lo mire de reojo mientras sacaba la tapa de su bento y agarraba sus palillos para digerir el arroz con curry que se deslumbraba en la caja.

¿Qué era este hormigueo en mi estómago?

– ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres te doy un poco – agarró una porción de arroz con los palillos y los dirigió a mi boca, sonriéndome – Vamos.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Te doy de mi almuerzo, se ve que tienes hambre – sentí mis mejillas arder ante su comentario y abrí un poco mi boca.

– _Itadakimasu._

Acepté la porción que me había ofrecido y la saboreé.

Estaba deliciosa.

– Está delicioso.

– ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Gwaaaah! ¡Me alegro tanto!

Lo miré interrogante mientras que él gritaba feliz ante mi comentario, dándome cuenta del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

_Badump._

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Sucede algo? – me miró con atención mientras que me llevaba una mano a mi pecho izquierdo.

– No, nada.

¿Qué había sido ese latido?

– Yo – comenzó a hablar mientras que miraba su bento sobre sus piernas – te conozco desde hace un tiempo. ¡Pienso que eres una persona genial! – Me mira emocionado con una gran sonrisa – pero de alguna forma, todos te tienen miedo y no sé muy bien por qué… – dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en su mentón.

Yo lo miré sin entender sobre lo que hablaba, pero sí había entendido algo mi cabeza, repitiéndolo una y otra vez como si de un sonido agradable se tratase.

"_¡Pienso que eres una persona genial!"_

Mi corazón comenzó a moverse más rápido, asustándome ya que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero al dirigir mis ojos hacia los castaños del chico, de alguna forma, pude calmarme un poco.

Solo un poco.

– ¡Buah! Como sea. Un gusto, soy Hinata Shouyou.

"_Ya lo sabía"_

– Tobio, Kageyama Tobio.

– Ya lo sabía.

¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

**NOTA 2: **Este Drabble tendrá una continuación :3 pero la segunda parte y final será en la letra **K**, OH SÍ, K de Kageyama c:

xD Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, que les haya dejado con un mal sabor en la boca de querer leer más (que mala :c) o no sé n-n

Algún sentimiento como _"Waaah que pasará despues!?"_ xD Vale soñar no T-T ?

Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo n-n !_  
_

Espero sacarles aunque sea pequeñas sonrisas u-u

Cx Reviews :c?

Chau ! :B


	9. Iguales

Saludos criaturas de la Tierra *0* !

Primero que todo les quiero decir que no estaba muy segura sobre hacer el drabble anterior a este, pero me atreví y noté que les gustó la idea de seguirlo en otro drabble c: así que a darle no más ~ !

No los quiero aburrir, **¡AH! **salvo que decirles que en este drabble-shot(? aparecerá Natsu :3 la hermanita de Hinata -w-

Sin más, espero que disfruten n-n !

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi, el cual he comenzado a verlo de nuevo desde hoy :D ! **

* * *

Drabble 9: **I**guales

* * *

– ¡Tobio-oniichan!

– ¡Kageyama!

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los peli naranjas, contemplando como ambos se sujetaban de sus costados sin querer soltarlo.

Lo que sucedía era que Hinata había invitado a cenar a Kageyama ya que su madre no estaría por lo que sería un poco solitario comer solo él y Natsu.

Kageyama aceptó, además de que conocería a la hermana de su pequeño Shouyou, ya que hace unos cinco meses habían empezado una relación más allá de simples amigos, ósea novios.

Llegaron a la casa de Hinata, abriendo la puerta y entrando junto con un "he vuelto" de parte del más pequeño, solo para ver como de la habitación derecha salía como un mini-Hinata con dos coletas.

El corazón de Kageyama se detuvo.

– Bienvenido Shou-chan.

– ¡Natsu! Hoy traje a un amigo a cenar.

– ¿Eh? – miró por sobre Hinata y sonrió – ¡Oh! M-mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Na-Na-Natsu! – se presentó gritando ante los nervios.

Kageyama no respondió nada, solo se quedó contemplándola con sus penetrantes ojos, lo que hizo poner a Natsu más nerviosa, haciendo movimientos lentos, duros y torpes.

Kageyama al notar el nerviosismo de la pequeña esbozo una leve sonrisa y dirigió su vista hacia Hinata el cual le preguntaba a su hermana que qué le pasaba.

"_Es igual a este idiota"_

– Bueno, pasa y ponte cómodo, mientras Natsu y yo preparamos la cena.

– Eh… así que sí puedes hacer algo útil.

– ¡Cállate Kageyama!

– Aunque no se ve de ese tipo, Shou-chan cocina muy bien.

– ¿Eh, en serio?

– Sí, sí. Pero es para lo único que sirve. Cuando lava los platos se le quiebran, ha ha – rió.

– Eh… ¿tan inútil es? – dijo con sorna.

– ¡Síp!

– ¡Natsu, ven y ayúdame!

– Hai ~

La habitación estaba dividida en dos partes. Al fondo se encontraba la pequeña cocina, la cual se separaba del living con una mesa redonda para más o menos 4 personas.

Kageyama se sentó en el sofá y prendió la T.V colocándola en un programa de animales. Giró su rostro para ver a los hermanos, viendo como Hinata le reprendía a su hermana por haber hablado demás, a lo que ella solo reía mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

Sonrió al verlos; eran como dos pequeños soles pero los suficientes como para alumbrarlo por siempre.

Espero un rato y entre sonidos de platos chocar, ollas e utensilios, los hermanos Hinata lo llamaran a cenar. Lentamente se levantó y dirigió a la mesa sentándose entre Hinata y Natsu. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, mientras que Kageyama observaba sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la pequeña Natsu comer. Hinata se dio cuenta y le dio una leve patada por debajo de la mesa.  
Kageyama lo miró y vio como éste formaba un pequeño puchero en sus labios mientras lo miraba con las cejas levemente arrugadas.

Adorable.

– ¿Qué? – le miró sonriente.

– Sírvete antes de que se enfríe – le dijo con tono bajito, como reprochándole tímidamente.

– Sí, sí.

– ¿Cómo se llama onii-san, Shouyou?

– Kageyama Tobio, Natsu.

– Tobio-oniichan…

Kageyama dejó caer los palillos que sostenía en su mano derecha luego de escuchar a Natsu llamarle por su nombre. Ni Hinata que era su novio le había llamado por su nombre, y ella que hace solo diez minutos atrás lo había conocido va y lo llama por su nombre, agregándole _"onii-chan"_ como si fuera su pequeña hermanita.

Repentinamente, se sintió feliz.

– ¡Shouyou! – Apuntó a su hermano en forma de reto – ¡A mí, me gustó Tobio-oniichan! ¡No te lo dejaré sólo para ti!

– ¿¡Ah!? – Hinata por reflejo se levantó de la silla.

Kageyama sintió sus mejillas arder ante la declaración de la pequeña, observándola como trataba de amenazar a su hermano con la mirada.

"_Tan linda"_

– ¿¡Kageyama qué haces!?

– ¿Eh?

Kageyama no se dio cuenta de que había alzado su mano hacía la pequeña peli naranja, dispuesto a revolverle sus finos cabellos hasta que Hinata le gritó. Consciente de su reacción, retiró su mano y miró a Hinata el cual le miraba molesto con un mohín tierno en su rostro.

"_Tan lindo" _

Retiró su mano y alzó la otra hacía la cabeza de Hinata, pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

– ¡Tobio-oniichan!

Kageyama giró hacia su derecha y vio agarrada a su brazo a Natsu. De inmediato los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras veía como la pequeña le agarraba impidiéndole irse con Hinata.

– ¡Kageyama!

Hinata se aferró a su brazo izquierdo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por su acción.

Kageyama comenzó a sentirse mareado al ver a dos motas naranjas peleándose por él, sin saber qué hacer, llevándonos a la situación inicial.

Ambos pequeños no querían soltar al gran Kageyama. Comenzaron a alegar sobre la "custodia" del más alto, el cual no hacía nada salvo disfrutar la calidez que sentía en ambos lados.

De verdad que eran unos soles.

– ¡No llegaremos a nada si seguimos así! ¡Tobio-oniichan deberá elegir a alguien!

– ¿E-Eh?

– ¡Concuerdo con Natsu! ¡Kageyama elige!

– ¿Ah? Yo… no…

Ante la inseguridad del peli azabache, ambos pequeñines se soltaron de él y se le plantaron frente a su persona, con una mirada brillante y decidida a escuchar atentamente la elección del rey.

– ¿¡A quién eliges!?

Soltaron al unísono, mientras daban dos pasos seguidos hacía Kageyama, empujándolo contra la pared de la habitación living-cocina.

Kageyama los miraba desde su altura un tanto nervioso, mientras que ambos hermanos lo miraban con intensidad, ansiosos de escuchar su respuesta.

– ¿¡Y bien!?

Sinceramente, no podía elegir entre los dos.

Eran tan lindos.

* * *

Okey. ¿Les gustó? ¿Estaba lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Fuera de lugar? ¿Contexto? ¿Papaya o Sandía :c?

Cualquier crítica como _"Oh no, Natsu te ha quedado mal :c " _o algo así c: es bienvenida, ya que me hacen crecer como fan-escritora que soy X'D

Este drabble fue creado a petición de una personilla :3 , que leyendo los reviews anteriores me di cuenta que me había dicho algo como _"Has un drabble en donde Kageyama quede encantado de Natsu" _y aquí está xD esperando que haya quedado bien... :c

En fin XD, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado :3

**Alguna petición, sea inocente o perversa ewe , si quieren me dicen y si no tienen, em, no c: xD**

Y ¡ah! sobre la siguiente letra tenía pensado la palabra "Jadeos" pero no estoy muy segura e_e , les agradecería que me ayudaran ! :D

Sin más, quedó esto muy largo y no me gusta XD, adiós y nos vemos ! Gracias por pasarte y si quieres me dejas un review :B !

Chau ~


	10. Jadeos

¡Hola gente preciosa! ¡¿Qué mejor que una actualización en viernes por la noche ;D !?

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 50 REVIEWS, 31 FAVORITOS Y 24 ALERTAS**

**ME HACEN JODIDAMENTE FELIZ (?) Okey ya hablo como Kageyama :3 xD **

No les quiero quitar tiempo. Este One-shot va con mucho cariño para todas ustedes o todos ustedes x3

Disfruten este sensual, excitante, cachondo, lascivo y sexy One-shot (No es drabble porque me salieron 1500 palabras XD)

**¡Haikyu****u! es de Furudate Haruichi!**

* * *

Drabble 10: **J**adeos

* * *

Bruscamente le dio vuelta, apegando su pecho en la espalda del pequeño mientras que el pecho desnudo de éste se apegaba al frio metal de la puerta del baño.

Dirigió una de sus grandes manos hacía el pequeño miembro del chico, ahuecándolo entre sus largos dedos comenzando un vaivén lento, pausado y profundo.

Hinata no sabía muy bien que estaba sucediendo. Tanto como su mente y su sentido racional se habían adormecido ante las pasionales caricias de su gran amante. Lo único que recordaba era que habían estado almorzando en la azotea, se habían dado un pequeño beso en el momento en que había sonado la campana, causando que todos los estudiantes se fueran directo a sus salones, quedando ambos chicos solos en ese gran espacio.

Kageyama lo había agarrado de un brazo y lo había posicionado sobre sus piernas y caderas, sintiendo su suave y pequeño trasero rozar con su parte íntima. Pequeño sí, pero lo suficiente como para metérselo y hacerlo gritar de placer.

Ante la postura, Hinata se había arqueado por instinto, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos y besándole rápidamente mientras que Kageyama posicionaba sus grandes manos en el trasero del chico.

La verdad detrás de todo eso, era que solo habían pasado unos cuatro días desde su primera vez, y de alguna forma, se sentían insatisfechos y deseosos de volver a repetir ese acto tan simbólico, lleno de amor y pasión.

Comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente, lo que hizo que de sus bocas se resbalara un caminito de saliva. Tuvieron que separarse a falta de oxigeno, y en el momento en que lo hicieron Kageyama fue el primero en abrir los ojo3s, encontrándose con la segunda vista más lasciva que había visto en su vida –la primera fue en su primera vez–, sintiendo como ese paciente deseo que sentía hacía Hinata subía hasta su entrepierna, haciéndolo desear más que sólo ese beso.

"_Más"_

– Ka-Kageyama… ¿A dónde vamos?

– Tú sígueme.

Le ordenó cuando aún así lo llevaba fuertemente agarrado de un brazo.

Bajaron las escaleras de la azotea y mientras todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus salas, ellos iban en sentido contrario con un andar muy apresurado. Y no era para más, si Kageyama tenía una brutal erección debajo de sus pantalones de colegio, los cuales no tapaban nada de eso, es más, lo delataban.

Caminaron hasta llegar al baño de los hombres, encerrándose de inmediato en un cubículo y atacando de inmediato al pequeño.

– K-Kageyama tenemos c-clases – habló tartamudeando, en un intento de no sucumbir a sus caricias .Mal hecho Hinata.

– Lo sé.

– Va-Vamos.

– No – juntó ambas frentes y le habló con sus ojos cerrados – Déjame hacerte el amor.

¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría que "no"?

Por suerte, Hinata no estaba en su sano juicio.

– P-Pe-Pero…

– Tan solo disfruta. No sabes lo cuanto he esperado para repetir lo de mi casa.

– Yo… yo también – le miró tímidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. La profunda mirada del peli azabache no ayudaba a calmarlo.

Kageyama le dedicó una leve media sonrisa que a ojos de Hinata fue la segunda sonrisa – la primera fue en su primera vez – más sensual y cachonda que había visto en Kageyama.

Se cohibió un poco y cerró sus ojos en el momento en que el _setter_ volvía por sus labios, sintiendo como algo caliente y mojado los relamía.

Tan erótico.

Kageyama apegó a Hinata a la puerta del baño mientras que le sacaba su camisa de mangas cortas al ser uniforme de temporada de verano, dejándolo sin nada para arriba.

Comenzó a besarlo mientras que le movía hacia arriba y abajo, girando y estirando los rosa pastel pezones de Hinata, sacándole varios jadeos de su acaramelada boca a causa de los dulces _mochis_ que habían comido hace minutos atrás.

Hinata comenzó a gemir más fuerte que la primera vez, es más, gritaba a causa del placer, lo que hizo que Kageyama se llenara de orgullo al ser el causante de todos esos agudos y apasionantes gemidos.

Se sentía tan malditamente bien sentir como debajo de su cuerpo y manos se retorcía el antes inocente Hinata, y solo por sus caricias.

Sí, se sentía demasiado bien.

Mientras le lamía y mordía una de sus blandas orejas, Kageyama comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, a lo que Hinata comenzó a negar.

– No… n-no…

– Tus "no" son un "sí" para mis oídos.

– S-Sí – cambió de táctica.

– Sigo escuchando un sí.

– ¡Kageyama~Ah!

– Sh…

No pudo evitar gritar su nombre al sentir como su mano se colaba por entre su calzoncillo agarrándole su dura erección. Kageyama sonrió y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

– Joder, ¿por qué eres tan así Hinata…?

– ¿Tan có-cómo…?

– Tan solo mira – se desabrochó sus pantalones y dejo salir su gran erección. Hinata aún no entendía como _eso _había podido entrar en él, siendo tan pequeño su cuerpo – mira como me tienes.

– Y-Yo… – no sabía que decir.

De solo ver el miembro de Kageyama recordaba lo cálido y placentero que se había sentido dejarlo entrar.

Y aquí volvemos al inicio del relato.

Kageyama giró a Hinata y le sacó con fuerza el negro pantalón y el celeste calzoncillo, mientras apegaba su pecho a la delgada espalda del más pequeño dirigiendo una de sus manos a su húmedo miembro. Ante esta acción, el peli naranja de inmediato alzó su trasero, arqueándolo, haciéndolo ver más grande y apetecible que siempre. Kageyama se posicionó entre sus piernas solo para hacerle sentir su dura erección queriendo entrar en su rosada entrada, haciéndolo gemir y jadear el nombre de su alto novio.

– ¿Lo quieres? ¿O solo lo dejo aquí?

– Kageya… ma – sentía dar vueltas su cabeza.

– Solo dime, que no aguantarás por siempre – le dijo en modo desafiante.

– Mételo... – giró su sonrojado rostro y lo miró tímidamente – métemelo Kageyama…

No supo muy bien como, _cómo_ tuvo tanto autocontrol ante esa proposición, pero como pudo entró lentamente por el mojado trasero de Hinata mientras sentía como su dulce novio temblaba ante el gran invasor que sentía.

– Ah~ Ka-Kageya~mnn~!

– Hina…ta…

– ¡Aha! – Jadeó con fuerza – ¡adentro… calien-te ah!

– Sí, está… caliente.

– M-Más… ¡Kageyama adentro–!

El nombrado entre jadeos incoherentes captó el mensaje de su pequeño, tomándole de sus delicadas caderas y adentrándose más en él, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Se sentía tan caliente, tanto como el interior de Hinata como la hombría de Kageyama. Tan caliente, mojado y excitante; era la gloria.

El chico más alto comenzó a moverse, apresurando en llegar esos húmedos sonidos ante el vaivén de ambos. Hinata movió sus caderas inconscientemente, arriba y abajo, sintiendo a cada estocada el duro pene de Kageyama chocarle esa zona sensible que anula su habilidad de resistencia, dejándolo vulnerable a llegar más rápido al orgasmo.

El vaivén era un poco pausado ante la experiencia de solo una vez, pero luego de agarrar confianza los movimientos y sonidos húmedos comenzaron a escucharse más rápidos, sintiéndose ambos chicos cerca del orgasmo.

– Hinata eres… genial…

– ¡Mmmnn! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AH!

– Tan dulce…

– ¡Ma-más rá–¡ahí, justo ahí Kageya–!

– Oigan, ¿escucharon algo extraño?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No sé, como unos gritos.

De pronto, comenzaron a escucharse voces acercándose al baño masculino.

Kageyama consciente de que no podían parar de mover sus caderas, agarró a Hinata de sus piernas y lo hizo girar tomándolo en el aire colocando cada pierna en sus costados correspondientes, embistiéndole contra la puerta del baño mientras que le besaba con ferocidad sin separarse ningún milímetro de él para no dejar que sus gemidos se escaparan y escucharan.

Hinata no captó el mensaje, pero sí se calló –o eso trató– al sentir como su boca era devorada por Kageyama.

Las tres voces entraron al baño masculino de inmediato.

Se escucharon dos cremalleras bajarse y pasos dirigiéndose hacia los urinarios, mientras que el tercer chico reproducía una canción desde su móvil comentándola con sus amigos.

– Esta canción es. Creo que la sacaron hace dos semanas atrás.

– ¡Oh sí! Ya la había escuchado. ¡Me encanta!

– Joder, no digas eso mientras estoy orinando.

– Parece que alguien se excitó con mi voz ~

– No hables mierda, y ya vamos que no estudie para la prueba – se escuchó cómo se subía la cremallera del pantalón.

– ¡Oh mierda! – exclamaron las dos voces primeras, para luego escucharse el agua corriendo y luego ellos irse aún con el móvil sonando.

– Ka-Kageyama yo… ¡no aguanto más! – habló a cada estocada.

– Bien, córrete.

– N-No~ – dijo con voz melosa.

– Vamos… yo también estoy… en mi límite – habló también a cada estocada.

– Pe-per–¡ah! Kageyama… ¡Ah! ¡AH!

– Mierda Hinata….

Ambos llegaron al clímax en el mismo momento, gritando el más pequeño ante la liberación, relajando cada músculo de su diminuto cuerpo mientras que su esencia manchaba rápidamente la camisa de su novio mientras que su interior se llenaba con el cálido líquido del peli azabache.

Kageyama al terminar, agradeció mentalmente a la suerte del mundo de que la canción que había sonado fuera heavy metal, ya que si no hubiera sido así, probablemente hubieran escuchado los dulces gemidos de Hinata, que de alguna forma, aún tapando su boca, se habían escuchado fuertes.

* * *

Eso ha sido el drabble de hoy :D ! Siento que este ha sido el más cochino cachondo(? que he escrito de ellos dos XD, pero no sé ~

Como sea, ¿cómo estuvo? Espero sus comentarios porque saben que me hacen crecer como escritora fan que soy :3

Además de que sé que les gusta el lemon eue , okey no quiero tratarlas como pervertidas o pervertidos u-u

Cx ! Me salió bien largo porque quise darles este drabble de regalo ante los 50 reviews c: , **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**En fin, el próximo drabble es : Kageyama Tobio, el cual les recuerdo que es la continuación del drabble 8: Hinata Shouyou :3**

Nos leemos y gracias por el apoyo! Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo :D ! Feliz año nuevo(? !**  
**


	11. Kageyama Tobio

¡WAOH! Hace demasiado tiempo que no actualizaba (?) Me extrañaron TuT? XD Sí, claro.

Me emociona tanto que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, fue escrito con amor y mucha inspiración :3 (hasta a mí me gustó y normalmente las cosas que escribo para mí son "_ñe, bien :d" _y no _"Aww, me quedó bonito *o*" _

En fin c: Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews. Cada review tiene lo suyo *w* son tan motivadores y únicos, ¡me gustan demasiados! ¡GRACIAS!

Y bueno XD no les quiero quitar mucho tiempo en esto :33

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Este Drabble es la CONTINUACIÓN del drabble 8, por lo que si no lo recuerdas, podrías volver a leerlo :3

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi :DD !**

* * *

Drabble 11: **K**ageyama Tobio

* * *

Desde que había empezado la secundaria siempre había escuchado rumores de un tal "rey" de mi escuela. Todos hablaban de lo arrogante que era y de lo antipático que era. De lo egoísta que llegaba ser y de lo exigente que era con respecto a las clases de educación física.

Yo sabía de que existía pero físicamente no lo conocía, por lo que le pregunté a Sugawara-sempai sobre quien podría ser.

– Es un chico que está en la clase al lado de la tuya.

– ¿En la clase 1-2?

– Sí. Es alto, de cabello oscuro y de mirada intimidante. Aunque digan muchas cosas del, yo sé que es una buena persona – dijo sonriente, confiando en sus palabras.

Sugawara-sempai era genial.

Solo eso bastó para interesarme en ese tal "rey". La forma en que había dicho lo bueno que era realmente a los ojos de Sugawara-sempai, me convenció de inmediato para conocerlo.

Y lo hice, fue un día jueves en clases de Literatura. Nuestro salón estaba realizando una actividad de elaborar un cuento con nosotros como personajes principales, en el cual me escribí como un gran jugador de vóley (aún si mi estatura no era ideal) en el cual todos me seguían y me admiraban, cuando de repente irrumpió a mi sala un chico de más o menos metro ochenta, cabello oscuro y mirada intimidante, informándole al profesor sobre que venía para que le tomara una prueba atrasada que no había podido dar. Yo, sin saber el por qué, deje mi atención hacía mi cuento y la deposité por completo en él, a la vez que el profesor le preguntaba de qué clase era y su nombre.

– Clase 1-2, Kageyama Tobio.

Él era, el famosísimo Kageyama Tobio, el "rey" de la escuela.

De alguna forma, me emocioné tanto al verlo y conocerlo en persona, que no me di cuenta de cómo mis compañeros mantenían su mirada hacía cualquier lado dentro del salón, menos hacia el pizarrón en donde se encontraba Kageyama.

* * *

– Yo, te conozco desde hace un tiempo – comencé a hablarle – ¡Pienso que eres una persona genial! – le digo emocionado mientras que lo miraba directamente a sus oscuros ojos.

Y era verdad. Luego de haberlo conocido en persona, comencé a observarlo de bien lejos durante varias semanas, tratando de conocerlo un poco mejor por sus acciones, pero me fue imposible ya que no hablaba mucho con los demás estudiantes y cuando lo hacía, solo eran palabras pocas, por lo que no pude ver como se comportaba en realidad.

Así que, lleve a cabo un plan. Me acercaría a él y le hablaría.

Y si tenía suerte, sería su amigo.

– Pero de alguna forma, todos te tienen miedo y no sé muy bien el por qué – dije mientras dirigía una de mis manos a mi mentón.

El chico solo me miraba curioso de lo que podía seguir diciendo, o así interpreté su profunda mirada en mí.

– ¡Buah! Como sea. Soy Hinata Shouyou.

– Tobio, Kageyama Tobio.

– Ya lo sabía.

Ante lo dicho, me miró mientras sus cejas se arrugaban de inmediato, lo cual me colocó un poco nervioso.

– Eh… quiero decir, ¡por supuesto que te conozco! Eres el "rey", ¿no?

– Tú… ¡no me llames de esa manera! – se levantó de golpe y me miró molesto, muy molesto.

– Y-Yo… – me levanté despacio mientras dejaba mi bento en el suelo, sin apartar mi vista de él al igual como lo hacía conmigo.

– Imbécil.

– ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Vengo con toda la disposición del mundo a hablarte–!

– ¡No lo hagas! ¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!

– ¡Es cierto, pero no puedes tratarme así!

– ¡Te trato como quiero! De todas formas – me tomó del cuello de la chaqueta negra de la escuela, dejándome de puntas contra el suelo, acercándome a su rostro – ¿¡Por qué has venido!?

– ¡Porque quiero!

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué significa eso?

– ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo quiero conocerte! – le grité con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Ahora entendía bien el por qué de su apodo y del por qué todos le temían.

Ciertamente, me estaba dando un poco de miedo igual.

Podía irme y dejarlo solo, pero al recordar las palabras de Sugawara-sempai, las ganas de conocerlo volvían a mí.

Inesperadamente Kageyama se detuvo y aflojó el agarre en mi cuello, lo cual me sorprendió ya que estaba seguro de que continuaría gritándome.

Me soltó de mi chaqueta mientras que mis pies topaban por completos el suelo, agachando su mirada mientras pasaba súbitamente por mi lado, susurrando algo apenas audible para mi oído.

– Eres un idiota.

– ¡Hey!

Me giré dispuesto a encararlo pero él continuó su andar con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sin girarse a contraatacar.

Kageyama daba miedo, pero también, era extraño.

La campana sonó de inmediato, por lo que agarré mi bento del suelo y me fui directo a mi salón.

Tenía que hablar con Sugawara-sempai.

* * *

– Sí, y luego se fue y me dijo que era idiota.

– Hum…

– Yo no sé qué le pasa, no tiene por qué ser así.

– Debe tener sus razones, alguna experiencia que lo hizo ser así.

– Yo no lo veo así. Es enojón y antipático por naturaleza, se nota. ¿Qué acaso no sabe que si sigue así no tendrá amigos? – pregunté mientras tomaba mi mentón de forma pensativa.

No tener amigos es algo muy malo.

– No estoy seguro… – dijo Sugawara-sempai sonriendo – aún así, de cómo es y cómo te trato, ¿seguirás con el plan de conocerlo?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Le digo decidido – Siento que… si nos conocemos, al final nos llevaremos bien – terminó con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Independiente de cómo me trato, mi interés por él seguía latiendo.

– Cosas así debes decirle, ya que sabrá que realmente estás interesado en él, ¿cierto Kageyama?

Rápidamente me giro sobre mis talones, viendo detrás de mí al gran chico de cabello oscuro, mirándome.

Su rostro lo describía por completo, había escuchado todo.

* * *

He aquí el final finalito :3

Espero que les haya gustado n-n y no les haya aburrido :33

Esto fue más como un shonen-ai a que yaoi XD pero es bueno equilibrar las cosas c: (cosas pervertidas eue y luego cosas dulces :3)

En fin, el próximo drabble no sé bien que escribir XD por lo que si me quieren ayudar les estaría muy agradecida .u.

Nos leemos, GRACIAS POR LEER MIS DRABBLES *O* !

Adiós y cuídense .u.


	12. Luciérnagas

¡Por que las brujas son difíciles de cazar, he vuelto :D ! (Nadie me ha cazado aún :3)

HOLA GENTE PEQUEÑA Y GRANDE :B

Lamento mucho mi demora en actualizar u-u pero ya que es final de año, el liceo me está explotando estas últimas dos semanas Dx

Pero de igual forma he podido actualizar hoy :D

Espero que les guste este drabble-shot (me quedó largo XD) pero no me culpen, cuando se trata de esta pareja me inspiro demasiado :3

Sin más, abajo quedará todo ~

Disfruten ! y si quieren escuchando música romantica (?) XD

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi-sensei c:**

* * *

Drabble 12: **L**uciérnagas

* * *

Como siempre, iban caminando de vuelta a sus casas el uno al lado del otro.  
Hinata llevaba en sus manos su bicicleta mientras que Kageyama se iba terminando su bollo de carne que siempre les compraba el capitán luego del entrenamiento.

De reojo, el peli naranja observa al peli azabache recordando de inmediato las palabras dichas por sus sempais ese mismo día, en un momento del entrenamiento en que Kageyama no estaba.

Flash Back.

–_¿¡Te gusta Kageyama!? – gritaron al unísono todos los chicos presentes, menos Tsukishima quien solo había abierto sus ojos demás al escuchar tal confesión._

– _U-umm… – asintió levemente cabizbajo, con las mejillas sonrojadas el peli naranja._

– _Supongo que quieres confesarte, ¿no? – preguntó Suga._

– _Sí, pero… no sé muy bien cómo…_

– _En casos así, debes decírselo de forma tranquila y adecuadamente – le aconsejó el capitán._

– _Concuerdo con Daichi. Debes decirle con claridad tus sentimientos._

– _¡Qué va! ¡Debes agarrarlo y besarlo como todo un hombre que eres! – aconsejó Nishinoya._

– _¡Noya-san es genial! – gritó Tanaka._

– _¿Estás seguro de confesarte? – le preguntó Asahi preocupado – Digo… son dos chi–cough! – no terminó de hablar ya que tanto como Nishinoya y Tanaka le habían dado codazos a sus costados._

– _Llévenselo – dictó el capitán molesto y fúnebre al tratar de arruinar el plan de amor de Hinata._

– _Bueno, solo debes ser sincero y colocarte no tan nervioso – terminó diciéndole Sugawara-san._

– _Sí. Y si llega a ocurrir algo malo, nosotros estaremos para ti – le dijo Daichi-san, con una sonrisa que le entregó una cantidad enorme de confianza._

Fin Flack Back.

Y aquí estaban, ambos caminando, solos en las oscuras calles, sin hablar de nada.

Hinata nervioso, volvió a mirar a Kageyama, encontrándose con sus fuertes ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres? Desde hace un rato me estás mirando.

– ¿Eh?

Se había dado cuenta.

Hinata trató de mantener su mirada con la del chico, pero no pudo, por lo que terminó desviándola mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemarle ante la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto.

– N-Nada.

– Mentiroso, tartamudeaste. ¿Qué es?

– ¡He dicho que nada! – alzó la voz inconsciente ante sus nervios.

– ¡No me grites!

– ¡Ah, Kageyama estúpido!

– ¿¡Qué? ¡A dónde vas!

Hinata sin saber qué hacer, hecho un manojo total de nervios, con su cabeza enredada y desorientada, salió corriendo junto con su bicicleta mientras desde atrás le seguía un furioso Kageyama.

– ¡Idiota, qué haces!

– ¡Estúpido Kageyama!

– ¡Otra vez ignorándome! ¡Oi!

Kageyama divisó como Hinata se adentró a esa plazuela que siempre pasaban por frente de ella, ya sea de mañana o tarde, siguiéndole a toda prisa sin saber el por qué del extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo.

Hinata era raro, pero ahora estaba actuando más de lo anormal que era.

Vio como se adentraba entre los pocos árboles que había y como dejaba su bicicleta afirmada en uno de ellos, para luego detener su andar dándole la espalda.

Kageyama al alcanzarlo, afirmó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba dificultosamente ante la repentina corrida.

– Oi… ¿qué mierda fue eso? Arrancando de repent–

– ¡Me gustas!

– ¿Ah?

Hinata se giró y lo miró.

Kageyama no sabía de qué hablaba.

– ¡Me gustas! – volvió a decir, con sus manos echas puños a sus costados y cerrando sus ojos.

Kageyama se lo quedó mirando mientras se soltaba de sus rodillas y se sentaba en el verde pasto del parque. Aún continuaba respirando con torpeza pero en menor intensidad que antes.

El _setter_ se lo quedó mirando mientras que Hinata mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tanto que sus parpados llegaban a temblar un poco.

– ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡Me gustas! – repitió como loro el pequeñín, sin poder mirarlo ante la vergüenza.

– ¿Te agrado? – confundido, enarcó una de sus cejas.

Se supone que eran enemigos, o eso había dicho Hinata.

– ¡No!

– ¿Ah? – de alguna forma, le molestó su respuesta inmediata.

– ¡No es eso!

– ¿Entonces qué?

Se quería morir de la vergüenza.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo? ¿Tan idiota era Kageyama? Si bien era casi perfecto en sus hazañas de vóley, cuando se trataba de comunicación era muy idiota.

Recordó las cosas que los chicos le habían dicho. "Tranquilo y sincero", ¿qué más podría decir? "Me gustas" es tan claro como el agua, pero de alguna forma su _setter_ no lo entendía.

Entonces, ¿cómo?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró directo a Kageyama. El chico lo miraba esperando por lo que tenía que decirle, paciente y tranquilo.

Sentado en el pasto hacía que Hinata lo mirada hacia abajo, por lo que una vez más se sintió seguro de hablar y no tan vulnerable como momentos atrás.

Respiró hondo, trato de relajarse y miró sin pestañear, directo y sincero, al chico de cabello oscuro.

– Tú, me gustas Kageyama.

Eso, tan simple como eso dijo y sumándole que esta vez se lo hacía dicho pacientemente mirándole directo a los ojos, sin rodeos, hizo que Kageyama se diera cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.

Y vio la reacción del chico más alto. Abrió demás sus ojos a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo vivo, abriendo su boca en un intento de decir algo, mas nada salió de sus labios.

"Tan lindo" pensó Hinata al verlo.

– ¿¡Q-Q-Qué, Qué estás diciendo!?

Se levantó de golpe y ahora Hinata miraba hacia arriba. Aún así, eso no lo freno a ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

– Que me gustas, Kageyama.

– ¡Ca-Cállate! ¡No lo repitas!

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso.

Odiaba que este chico fuera así, tan sincero y puro. Directo.

Era tan distinto a él.

Por ejemplo, ahora se veía incapaz de corresponderle.

Lo miró desde arriba y trato de hablar.

–…también…

– ¿Eh? No escuché.

– También me gu-gu…

– ¿Ah? Kageyama-san no puedo oírte.

– ¡Joder, ven para acá!

Lo tomó de sus mejillas, con sus grandes manos, alzándole el rostro solo para propinarle un dulce beso lleno de amor. Hinata de inmediato abrió sus ojos asombrado mientras sentía como los suaves labios del peli azabache le hacían cosquillas a los suyos.

Vio como Kageyama había cerrado sus ojos, relajando sus cejas y sonrojadas mejillas volviéndolas a su color natural, mostrándose sereno ante la situación, muy distinto a hace solo segundos atrás.  
Y en el momento en que se separó del peli naranja, miró sus labios y luego a sus castaños ojos, mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado, a la vez que le hablaba.

– También me gustas, idiota.

Hinata se sonrojó de golpe y sintió que desfallecía.

Kageyama le correspondía, de verdad que le correspondía, pero su cabeza no trabajó esa parte bien, ya que algo había hecho que su mente explotara y se estropeara.

– ¿¡Qu-Qué pasa con esa so-sonrisa en tu rostro!? ¡Es extraña! – le apuntó rojo como un tomate.

Se sentía hechizado y extraño al ver esa sonrisa.

– ¿Extraña? Tú, maldito…

– ¡Ay, ay! ¡Kageyama suéltame!

– Bien, pero antes…

Lo tomó de su rostro y sutilmente, le dejó un beso en su mejilla derecha, para luego separarse lentamente de él y regalarle la misma sonrisa de hace momentos.

– ¡¿Q-Qu-Qué estás haciendo ¡? ¡Kageyama idiota!

Él solo sonrió y admiró lo brillante que se veía Hinata, al igual que las muchas luciérnagas que brillaban a su alrededor por ser ya de noche.

* * *

Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía Dx

Eso ha sido todo por hoy :D

**Les doy gracias a todos por leer :3, por dejarme review y por aumentar los favoritos y alertas -3- / Por las palabras que me dejaron para este fic ;D, las cuales TODAS servían pero decidí ocupar esta ~ ¡ - S!**

No creo demorarme mucho para la próxima actualización, por lo que nos leemos muy pronto :DD !

¡Adiós y cuídense!


	13. Manoseo

¡Respondiendo alfin los reviews :3 Comentándolos :o Opinandolos (?) de Opinar(? XD Guardándolos TuT y Comiéndolos ;D

**-teddy-sama: **Gracias -w- yo también encontré que me quedó bonito, me gusta que lo hayas amado :3

**-Minka'Sunflowers:** Traté de hacer la declaración como típica de ellos(? y creo que me resultó :D Sí, la charla motivacional me gustó xD Aunque Asahi casi la jode -.- , el beso trate de que fuera tierno TnT, lo fue? Y muchas gracias por la fuerza :D me quedan solo dos semanas ya para salir :B lo que significa más fic's eue

**-kaixkasu: **Que bueno que te haya encantado :D sobre la letra "s" aún falta pero me gusta tu palabra ewe "sádico" hum... me imagino tantas cosas Cx, gracias por el ánimo :3

**-Ishiro Shizuka: **Créeme que cuando lo escribí también sentí los nervios del pequeñín Dx sobre la palabra de hoy -w- no es la misma, pero ocupé la tuya de referencia, así que muchas gracias n-n espero que te guste el capítulo c:

**-Fangirlear4Live: **XD que bueno que lo hayas podido leer :3, gelatina XD yo me volví un trozo de pastel por tanta dulzura (? , aquí está el siguiente capítulo ;D tranquila, no desesperes n-n espero que te guste :3

* * *

Hola hola :D como va la ola ? x3

Me reporto oh si pequeñas saltamontes :33 Decidí (en realidad me di cuenta que soy muy floja XD) comenzar a responder sus reviews ya que ***redoble de tambores*** HEMOS LLEGADO A LA MITAD DE ESTE FIC(?

_El pueblo: No, la gente pide más, más de ti oh Ojou-san Dx ~ _

XP

Como sea, no les quito más tiempo, gracias por comentar y por subir los favoritos y alertas :0 aún no creo que eso suba XD

Lean y disfruten ! ~

ADVERTENDIA: (bubu -3-) Lemon(? Juzguen ustedes c:

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi ~**

* * *

Drabble 13: **M**anoseo

* * *

– Kageyama, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? Mamá y Natsu irán de paseo por el salón de Natsu.

– Está bien, mis padres no dirán nada en contra.

– ¡Bien!

Oh sí, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

* * *

– Hoy vendrá Hinata a quedarse – le avisó a su madre mientras se sacaba su bolso deportivo.

– ¿Hinata-chan vendrá? ¿¡Y no me dices con anticipación!? ¡Tobio, eres igual a tu padre!

– Sí, sí.

– ¿A qué hora llegará?

– Lue–

– ¡Kageyama!

–… ya llegó.

– Bien, sube tus cosas, yo le abriré. Aprovecharé de ir a comprar más cosas para la cena.

– Gracias.

Kageyama subió mientras que su madre se dirigía hacia la puerta y le abría al pequeño Hinata. Le indicó que podía sentarse en cualquier lado, que Tobio había subido a cambiarse y que ya bajaría, por mientras ella iría a comprar más cosas para la cena.

Hinata le agradeció y se disculpó ante tal intromisión repentina, a lo que la madre de Tobio solo río y le dijo que no se preocupara, que le gustaba que su hijo lo trajera ya que era el único amigo que había traído a casa. Hinata ante lo dicho por la señora Kageyama se sonrojó y sintió como un cosquilleo se adueñaba de su estómago.

De inmediato, a la vez que salía la madre de Kageyama, se escucharon unos pasos bajar por la escalera, por lo que sólo se quedó ahí en la entrada para saludar a su novio desde hace ya 8 meses. Vio a Kageyama con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones blancos, por lo que se sonrojó nuevamente al ver lo lindo que se veía con ropa casual.

"_Aún no me acostumbro a verlo así"_

– No te has demorado nada en llegar.

– N-No – tartamudeó y le sonrió nervioso.

Mal hecho Hinata, ¿se te olvidó que es un buen observador?

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Na-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Por nada… – le contestó inseguro de su respuesta – sígueme, deja tus cosas en mi habitación.

– Está bien.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

– ¿Tu madre y Natsu estaban en casa cuando llegaste?

– No, ya se habían ido. Me dejaron una nota sobre mandarte saludos a ti y a tus padres, y de que perdón por hacer que cuiden de mí repentinamente.

– Mis padres no hacen problemas, así que está bien.

Entraron a la habitación y Kageyama se quedó parado en la entrada de su pieza, afirmando su espalda en la puerta.

– Deja tu bolso al lado de mi cama, luego de cenar–

– Kageyama.

– ¿Qué?

Hinata de inmediato, sin avisar nada, se giró y estiró sus brazos para agarrar del cuello de la camiseta negra a Kageyama, solo para atraerlo hacia él y plantarle un buen torpe beso.  
El peli azabache abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa por lo que quiso separarlo para preguntarle sobre qué le pasaba, por qué realizó tal acción, mas no pudo ya que la fuerza que emanaba en su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Tan fuerte como cuando remataba con los ojos cerrados.

De inmediato, sintió como la puerta de su habitación le obstruía el paso, sintiéndose acorralado entre ella y el pequeño cuerpo de su novio, que de alguna forma se sentía más cerca de lo normal, llegando a sentir entre sus piernas como chocaba aquella cosa endurecida del pequeño.

– Hi…na…ta – habló entre el beso.

– Mng~… mnh…

–… Oi…

– ¡Mnh!

– ¡C-Cálmate un poco!

Le dijo una vez que pudo separarlo de su cuerpo.

Hinata se quitó su bolso y lo botó por algún lado de la habitación, para luego volver a lanzarse sobre su novio.

Kageyama al no ver venir eso, se cayó sentado en el suelo producto del peso del pequeño y de la fuerza con que lo había asaltado, mientras el chico rápidamente se posicionaba sobre sus caderas y comenzada a frotar su trasero en el miembro de Kageyama.

Era primera vez que hacían esto.

– ¡Oi idiota! ¿¡Quieres calmarte!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

– Yo… Kageyama – le agarró su rostro y comenzó a darle besos en sus mejillas y en la comisura de sus labios – quiero hacerlo…

– ¿Q-Qué quieres – tragó saliva –…hacer?

Hinata descendió sus besos hacia el cuello del más alto y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo, dándole corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo del_setter_, comenzándole a hacer efecto esas caricias, nublándole todo sentido de la razón y adentrándolo al mundo del placer.

– Quiero hacerlo… contigo.

– ¿Exactamente qué quieres… hacer?

– No lo sé… quiero – agarró ambas manos del _setter_ y las coló debajo de su camiseta blanca de gimnasia – quiero que me toques.

– ¿Dónde?

– Aquí… – ahuecó uno de sus pechos en una de las grandes manos de Kageyama.

– ¿Aquí? – comenzó a manosearle y a pellizcarle sus pezones.

– ¡Ah! Sí, justo ahí.

– ¿Dónde más?

Hinata volvió a besar a Kageyama, llenándole de saliva mientras gemía a causa de las calientes manos que se encontraban jugueteando con sus pechos, apretándolos y estirándoles ambos pezones, causándole que moviera involuntariamente sus caderas rozando su dura erección con la dura parte del peli azabache que no había demorado en emocionarse.

Kageyama por su parte, no entendía muy bien el comportamiento con el que había llegado Hinata a su casa. Desde hace un tiempo él había querido "correrle mano" en varias ocasiones, pero Hinata siempre se alejaba enojado diciéndole "pervertido", pero ahora, realmente, ¿quién era el pervertido?

– Hinata…

Suspiró su nombre y se lanzó sobre él, quedando arriba y entre las piernas del peli naranja, aún moviendo sus caderas para sentir su duro sexo chocar con el suyo.

Hinata gemía agudamente como si de una chica se tratase. Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas. Mareado y muy, pero muy, lascivo. Debía, no, quería hacer cosas sucias. Necesitaba hacer cosas sucias. Como bajar por el semi-marcado estómago de Kageyama que alguna vez le pasó a ver en las duchas, e ingerir su caliente y grande miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo y llenándose con él hasta que le chocara en la garganta, para luego abrirse hacia él y rogarle que se lo metiera.

– ¡Ah!

– ¿Qué… qué pasa?

– Nada, es que pensé… en algo.

– ¿En qué?

– ¡N-No! ¡esper–ah!

No pudo seguir hablando ya que una de las manos de su novio había abandonado su pecho izquierdo solo para agarrar por debajo de su short su duro miembro, comenzándolo a masturbar.

Hinata comenzó a gemir hacia los siente vientos, sin siquiera tratar de ser menos escandaloso, pero la situación no ayudaba, ya que se sentía demasiado excitado y además, independiente de estar estimulado, era la primera vez que Kageyama le tocaba ahí.

En realidad, todo lo que habían estado haciendo en ese rato en la habitación, era primera vez.

"_Todo es culpa de Nishinoya-san y Tanaka-sempai"_

Y era verdad. En Karasuno todos supieron al instante sobre la relación amorosa de ellos dos, que a pesar de que trataron de ocultarla, todo se dieron cuenta de inmediato.  
Pero el problema en sí surgió hace cinco días más o menos. Nishinoya y Tanaka habían comenzado a hablar sobre la vida y los muchos misterios que ésta tenía, cuando de repente salió el tema del sexo. Había sido en los vestidores al final del entrenamiento, por lo que los últimos en quedar habían sido ellos dos y Hinata.

No entraremos en detalles pero sí les diremos que ese día Hinata perdió parte de su inocencia hacía ese tema. No era como si no supiera cómo se hacen los bebés, pero no sabía que _dos hombres _podían hacer algo parecido.

Desde ese día, no pudo dormir tranquilo al pensar cómo sería hacer _eso_ con Kageyama, por lo que todas las noches tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a encargarse de algo entre sus pantalones.

Y aquí estaba ahora, cumpliendo lo que su mentecita había maquinado en esas cuatro noches anteriores a esta, besándose desenfrenadamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho, caliente y húmedamente.

Kageyama continuó masturbándolo pero sin besarlo, ya que se dispuso a grabar en su mente aquel estado bochornoso de su pequeño novio.

Era tan adorable, gimiendo con sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas hacia arriba, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios brillosos y rojos por tanto besarlo, mientras movía inconsciente sus lindas y estrechas caderas que no se dejaban ver por aquel short negro y bóxer celeste.

– Molesta.

Rápidamente le sacó ambas prendas y lo observó; tan mojado como una chica que si no fuese por su lindo pene, pensaría que sería una. Sus caderas eran tan diminutas y cremosas, apetecibles para sus intensos ojos. Y su miembro, tan rosado y húmedo, también se veía apetecible.

"_Si le hiciera eso… tal vez…"_

– Ka-Ka-¡Ah! ¡Ah!

No pudo completar sus pensamientos ya que lentamente había ingerido su tramo de carne caliente en su boca, haciéndolo gritar al pequeño Hinata.  
Lo lamió, chupó y apretó con sus labios mientras que miraba desde abajo a su novio, quien mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras arqueaba su espalda, mostrando deliciosamente de igual forma que su pene sus pechos, los cuales tenían sus pezones rosados y erectos ante el placer que sentía.

– Hina…ta.

– N-No hables c-con e–¡Ah!

– ¿Por qué? ¿se siente bien?

– ¡Ah~! Mnnh ~ Kageyama… me, me corro~

Kageyama continuó lamiéndole mientras estiraba una de sus manos y le hacía girar entre las yemas de sus calientes dedos, uno de sus montículos, retorciéndolo del placer.

Lo estaba matando ante tanta excitación, o eso pensaba Hinata.

– Ka-Kageyama ya… me-me corro.

– ¿Seguro?

En ese momento tuvieron contacto visual. Kageyama lo miró mientras le lamía su miembro y Hinata lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos ante lo bien que se sentía todo esto nuevo entre ellos.

– Me… me corro ¡AH!~ ¡Ah!~

Y antes de que dejara escapar su esencia, Kageyama se incorporó y lo besó mientras reemplazaba su boca con su mano derecha, sintiendo cómo se llenaba por aquel caliente líquido, mientras que le metía su lengua para ahogar y apaciguar su agudo gemido.

– ¡Tobio, he vuelto!

Y en ese mismo instante, justo cuando Hinata se estaba corriendo y gimiendo en la boca de su novio, se escuchó la voz de su suegra en el primer piso.

Kageyama se felicitó mentalmente al haber besado a su pequeño novio justo en el clímax, ya que si no hubiera sido así, su madre lo habría escuchado todo y eso no sabía si sería bueno o malo.

– ¡Me demoré porque me topé con Hana-san y nos quedamos conversando! ¿¡Tienen mucha hambre!?

Una vez terminado, Kageyama se separó de su boca y le hizo una señal de silencio con sus dedos a Hinata, viéndose demasiado sexy para los castaños ojos del chico, asintiendo ante su señal.

– ¡Mamá no te preocupes, estamos bien!

– ¡Okey! ¡En un rato más está la cena!

* * *

¿Y bien n-n ? ¿como ha quedado?

No sé por qué huelo que muchas aquí (yo) querían lemon y no esto eue ... hum... quien sabe n-n

xD En fin, la parte en la que habla con _eso_ en la boca, la he sacado de un CD-drama (cofcofHontoYajuucofcof) Amo los dibujos de Yamamoto Kotetsuko u-u y em, en ese CD-drama el seme tiene la voz de Kuroo e_e y el Uke la voz de Natsu de Fairy Tail, en fin,¿a alguien le interesa las cosas que veo en mi tiempo libre XD?

Nooo c:

Pero bueno, como les pareció? alguna crítica? saben que es bienvenida c: por ahí leí un review que decía que Kageyama tenía un complejo de baños(? ya que en los anteriores lemons siempre han sido en baños XD y juro por mis pies, que no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que esa personilla del review me lo dio a saber XDDDDD

Como sea, gracias por el apoyo n-n ya me quedan dos semanas y salgo del puto liceo Dx (esta y la que viene TuT)

Lo que significa más tiempo para fics ;D eue

En fin, nos leemos y gracias por leer :D !


	14. Necedad

Respondiendo Reviews, comentándolos, opinándolos, comiéndolos y saboreándolos owo :

**\- alguienquemira:** De nada :D y gracias por apreciar mis lemons o relatos XD. Gracias por seguir mi historia y por comentar c:

**\- Katzugary Kanamy:** Me gusta que lo encuentres hermoso :3, gracias por seguir mi historia y por dejarme un review n-n

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** ¿Hospital psiquiátrico? o-o ¿tan así? Cx ; en la mayoría de los relatos siempre es el seme quien toma la iniciativa, ya sea acorralando al Uke o algo así XD, pero yo quise que el pequeñín de Hinata tomara la iniciativa :3 y salió como lo tenía en mente -w-, yo también me siento orgullosa de él XD. Muchas gracias por las fuerzas :D ya salí de clases pero joder Dx las últimas semanas fueron una mierda XD y sí, trataré de escribir más fics .u. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**\- Ishiro Shizuka:** Espero que no hayas botado tanta sangre :c ,que bueno que te haya encantado n-n me hace feliz y sí owo todos calenturientos x3 será por la adolescencia(? x3 Gracias por comentar c:

**\- ValescaDragneel:** Me pone feliz que te gusten mis relatos x3, aquí está el otro pero XD no sé si te gustará :d, gracias por leer y dejar review c:

**\- fenixentrecuerdas:** Ay no Dx que no explote tu kokoro :c, gracias por comentar n-n me agrada que te haya agradado :3 xD gracias por dejarme un review :B

**\- Hime-chankyu:** ¿Enserio :o? A mí me encantan los dibujos de ella u-u porque son tan asdasdasasd uwu, en especial sus mangas ai-shonen Dx ¡me desesperan!. Síp, creo que le hace honor :33 están en yutub por si quieres revisarlos :o y cuando gime, Aki es tan ay ay u/u -me sonrojo- Gracias por comentar y por leer :DD

**\- Fangirlear4Live: **Lamento mucho hacer que te atrases para el liceo u-u, no es mi intención... o sí e-e ? Jaja, sí, quería escribir un Hinata todo en celo cachondo y salió como tenía en mente :D. Dios, si hubiera escuchado la suegra XD realmente no sé como reaccionaría :B y Wow, genial XD, sus trabajos son preciosos :33 y sí, escúchalos :0 están en yutub junto a los capítulos por si quieres escuchar/leer. Muchas gracias por comentar n-n y por seguir la historia -w-

**\- shia1624:** Genial que te haya gustado :D, pues, sobre la noche... quien sabe ewe. Gracias por pasarte y dejarme un review ;-;

**\- Yui Tori:** ¡WOW! Has leído mi historial de historias Kagehina XD(? Espero que te hayan gustado ;-; , hago lo que puedo :B y sobre como se atreve, pues, el deseo entre ellos es más grande x3 (? o eso me dijeron a mí :0. Increíblemente yo también espero que colocaré en esas letras XD, por ahora solo tengo ideas sueltas :33 Gracias por pasarte y leer, y más aún por dejarme un review n-n !

* * *

¿Cual es el poder de los capítulos con lemon? Son tan poderosos que me han echo recibir 10, **¡10!** reviews en UN SÓLO capítulo :0

Bueno, algo tendrán, yo no sé que es ( '-')~ x3

Hola a todos n-n ! Sí, lo sé, me he demorado DEMASIADO en actualizar u-u y en realidad, lo que les traigo hoy no es digno de mi demora /:

**¡LES PIDO MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS! X'C**

El liceo terminó este viernes, y el capítulo lo escribí hoy y realmente no se me ocurría otra palabra que no sea estA XD

Tan solo espero que les guste TnT de todas formas cualquier crítica me la dan a saber ;D

Ahora podré actualizar más rápido x3 ! y no quiero aburrirlos más Dx

**HAIKYUU ES DE FURUDATE HARUICHI**

* * *

Drabble 14: **N**ecedad

* * *

Todos los chicos habían hecho como siempre dos filas para practicar el remate. A cada lado se encontraban los dos armadores de Karasuno. Sugawara a mano derecha y Kageyama a mano izquierda.  
Por supuesto, Hinata quedó en el grupo de Kageyama, mas lo que sucedió al momento de llegar su turno, hizo que todos en el gimnasio se quedaran desconcertados.

– ¡Kageyama, quiero un beso!

¿Qué diablos? ¿Había dicho un "beso"? ¿De verdad? ¿Es que Hinata no se daba cuenta del lugar en el que estaban?  
Ósea, todos sabían acerca de su relación de dos semanas –relación romántica y no de amistad– pero aquella petición era nueva tanto para Kageyama como para los chicos.

– Hinata… – suspiró el capitán.

– Tan energético como siempre – sonrió Sugawara.

– ¡Así se pide los besos Shouyou!

– ¡Cierto, cierto! – apoyó a Noya, Tanaka – ¡vamos, no te avergüences y dale su beso! – le dio una palmada en el hombro al peli azabache.

– Yo… no haré tal cosa.

– Oh, el gran rey no se atreve a darle un beso al enano.

– ¡Cierto Tsukki! – ya sabemos quienes hablaron.

– ¡Oi, no se distraigan! – recriminó Ukai-san.

– Bien, es tu turno Hinata – volvió hablar Daichi-san.

– ¡Quiero mi beso!

– ¡Oi, idiota! ¡Estamos en plena práctica! ¡Déjate de estupideces!

– ¡No! ¡Quiero mi beso y ahora!

Cerró sus ojos y alzó su rostro, esperando el tan esperado beso.  
Kageyama estaba enojado, muy pero muy enojado. Quería golpearlo y gritarle que dejara de jugar, que estaban en medio de la práctica y que el torneo de primavera ya estaba muy cerca, por lo que lo que más debían hacer era entrenar. Y lo hizo, le gritó y lo retó ante tal actitud egoísta. Le hizo saber que aparte de él muchas otras personas debían practicar el remate. Que dejara su estupidez de lado para más tarde y que se concentrara full en el entrenamiento.

– ¡Tan torpe!

– ¡He dicho que quiero mi beso! – gritó testarudo.

– Ay Dios… Kageyama, bésalo de una vez – ordenó el entrenador.

– ¡¿Disculpe!?

– No veo que cambiará de opinión. Bésalo.

– Pe-Pero…

– ¡Vamos Kageyama! ¡Es solo un beso! – ánimo Nishinoya.

– Hazlo rápido… – le dijo entre suspiros el capitán.

– Los plebeyos presenciaremos el beso real ~ – dijo con sorna.

– ¡Cierto Tsukki!

– Será extraño, pero dáselo – dijo sonriente Suga.

– ¡Vamos, vamos!

– ¡Be-so, be-so, be-so!

Ante los comentarios de sus compañeros, Kageyama se sonrojó por completo, incapaz de controlar su acelerado corazón por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su pequeño novio, por lo que lo pensó y sin dudarlo se acercó a Hinata.  
Su rostro ardía, como un volcán, todo sonrojado y caliente –se le llegaba ver salir humo de tanta vergüenza. Los gritos de sus compañeros animándole le hacían sentirse incómodo y tímido, pero aún así acercó su rostro al del peli naranja.

Si lo besaba, todo esto terminaría de inmediato.

Antes de besarlo, cerró sus ojos lentamente y una vez que sus labios estuvieron unidos, escuchó los gritos de emoción por parte del líbero y de Tanaka-san, junto a las risas y suspiros de Sugawara y Daichi.  
Fue un topón, un simple tacto entre labios, pero fue suficiente para avergonzar al chico de metro ochenta, el cual lo único que quería era que se acabara el berrinche de su novio y continuar con el entrenamiento. Pero, algo sucedió. Algo más grave.

– ¡Ése no! ¡Quiero el beso de adultos!

* * *

¿Críticas? ¿Opiniones? En realidad... ¿Se merece un review XD?

Si hay cosas extrañas espero que me entiendan (? solo he dormido dos horas hoy XD y aparte de eso tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar los regalos de navidad Dx moriré, odio salir a ese lugar :c es feo.

En fin, espero que me den a saber como estuvo esta cosa fea XD

Gracias por leer y no leemos prono :D puede ser hoy mismo pero más tarde o3o

Adiós y cómanse todas sus verduras -u-


	15. Olvidar

Hola hola aquí sus sexys reviews -3- ~

**\- shioris-san:** Oh god, yo también me he leído ese doujinshi :0! es muy lindo n-n, sí Dx las compras navideñas cansan demasiado :c Gracias por leer y por comentar n-n !

**\- Yui Tori:** Yo también quiero saber que le pedirá cuando ganen los partidos ewe XD Gracias por leer y por dejarme un review TuT

**\- Ishiro Shizuka:** Hinata es tan Hinata para sus cosas XD, no sé si serán influyentes, quien sabe e.e Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por pasarte por dejarme un review siempre n-n

**\- Gwen1Stacy:** Es enfermo de testarudo Dx y lo entiendo .u. (yo igual lo soy XD) Gracias por leer :B

**\- alguienquemira:** Oh gracias TwT yo también extrañaba escribir y leer sus opiniones u-u, seguro que Kageyama igual lo quería pero la vergüenza le ganó(? XD Si no quieres verduras está bien -w- Gracias por dejarme un review T-T

**\- nobody30:** Síp, aunque se niegue mil veces Kageyama siempre lo consentirá :D xD Gracias por tu review! aquí hay más de ellos *-*

**\- Water blossoms:** Me encanta que te haya encantado :3 ¿cómo se salvará? pues... no lo sé eue Gracias por comentar :3

**\- ValescaDragneel:** Gracias n-n me gusta que te haya encantado :33 Aquí hay más, espero que te guste n-n Gracias por el review -w-

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** Espero que no estés tan mareada por las transfusiones de sangre :c Sí, Uke que toma el control, enamora ;D Y sí xD aunque sea pequeño, a cada beso de Kageyama quiere más ewe XDDD Me gusta que te haya gustado :3 y muchas gracias! tu también disfrútalas -w- y espero que te guste este drabble. Gracias por comentar!

* * *

Holo holo /._./ aquí reportandome con otro drabble :33

Realmente no sé qué hora serán en sus países, pero acá ya son las 1:23 a.m por lo que gritemos todas juntas *-*

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOBIO-CHAN!** X3 Estás tan grande *-* aún recuerdo el polluelo que eras tan solo ayer u-u Cx

Si les interesa ( '-') mañana ronden por el **rating M**, pues no lo sé, puede que como soy bruja haga aparecer algún relato por ahí ('-' ) quien sabe ewe

Cx No les quito más tiempo :D Disfrútenlo y no me maten(?

**Haikyu es de Furudate Haruichi :3**

Narración :w

–Diálogos, omaicat :3–

_Pensamientos uwu del pequeñín :c_

* * *

Drabble 15: **O**lvidar

* * *

Paso por entre las personas velozmente, golpeando y disculpándome con cada una de ellas a la vez que mi teléfono suena frenéticamente en mi mano derecha. No reviso ninguno de los mensajes recibidos y no contesto ninguna de las llamadas, ya que la noticia de que Kageyama se había despertado me llegó de inmediato en la mañana por parte de sus padres.

– ¡Disculpe, perdón, lo siento!

Al ser mediodía, el centro de la ciudad estaba muy pero muy lleno. Claro está que a eso había que sumarle que estábamos en vísperas de Navidad, por lo que el número de personas transitando era el doble o triple de lo normal.

Pero poco me daba cuenta de eso, ya que tanto como mi mente y cuerpo estaban pensando y recordando a Kageyama.

Quien lo creería, luego de tres meses en coma despertar justo días antes de Navidad; ¡a eso se le llamaba milagro! Por mi parte, yo ya tenía asumido que pasaría Navidad y año nuevo junto a la camilla de Kageyama, ya que los doctores no tenían una fecha en concreto de cuando despertaría, pero sí sabían que se demoraría. Pero qué creen, hoy a las once de la mañana se había despertado, algo desorientado según lo que me dijeron sus padres pero bien.  
Yo, al momento de saber la noticia, me emocioné tanto que ni siquiera agarré mi bicicleta; tan solo eché a correr en dirección al hospital de la ciudad.

– ¡Hinata!

Llegando ya al hospital diviso a las afueras de éste a todos los chicos, por lo que los saludo y les comento sobre la noticia de Kageyama.

Entre comentarios emocionados y llenos de alegría, entramos al descolorido recinto y al instante nos dirigimos a la planta juvenil, encontrándonos con los padres de Kageyama. Los saludamos y entramos a la habitación de Kageyama, quien se encontraba distraído mirando por la ventana.

Estaba un poco más delgado que antes y se veía demasiado cansado, como si la lucha por volver hubiera sido eterna y muy difícil de ganar, pero como se trataba de Kageyama era más que obvio que ganaría, aunque lo hubiera intentado una y otra vez.

En el momento en que entramos giró su rostro hacía nosotros, deteniendo su azulina mirada en mis castaños ojos, por lo que nos quedamos mirando detenidamente sin siquiera pestañear.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre el milagro de volver a ver con vida al _setter_ de nuestro equipo, bromeando y riendo sobre los enojos de Kageyama que de alguna manera se habían extrañado en esos tres meses. Por mi parte, me mantuve en silencio observando cada facción del rostro de mi novio, deteniéndome por completo en sus profundos ojos.

Aquellos ojos que habían hecho enamorarme de él perdidamente.

– Yo…– comencé a hablar –… te he echado de menos Kageyama. La verdad es que, no creí volver a verte con vida.

Todos en la sala se callaron de inmediato escuchando atentamente mis palabras.

Mi garganta comenzó a doler horriblemente mientras le hablaba, sintiendo mis ojos humedecer.

– Ese día… en el accidente, me asusté mucho. Te… te vi em-empapado de sangre… Era tanta sangre, ¡me asusté demasiado! ¡Te hablaba y tú no me respondías nada! – elevé mi voz sin querer y comencé a sentir como mis lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas – Era como si te hubieras… muerto, eso creí. Estaba tan asustado que si no fuera por los chicos que pasaron por ahí, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido llamar una ambulancia.  
Ese día, no quería separarme de ti. No querían dejarme entrar a tu cuarto, pero entré de todas formas – sonreí ante mi diablura y me sequé mis lágrimas – y es porque te quiero. Te quiero Kageyama. Eres alguien importante para mí, y aunque me tratas muchas veces mal y me regañas siempre, yo… siempre estaré enamorado de ti – me acerqué y le tomé ambas manos entre las pequeñas mías. Estaba frio – ¡Pero eso tú lo sabes! ¡Sabes lo mucho que me costó confesarte mis sentimientos! Y aunque al inicio creías que era una broma, cuando te diste cuenta de la realidad de mis palabras te sonrojaste tanto que para mí eso fue como "¡Gwaaaaaah!" e hizo que me enamorara más de ti – le sonreí mientras seguía con mi relato – Pero lo más genial de todo fue cuando me correspondiste. ¡Quién creería que yo te gustaba! Eso fue un shock para mí y para todos en realidad – reí y separé una de mis manos para rascarme la nuca, nervioso, producto de su profunda mirada – ¡Por eso! ¡He decidido cuidarte todo lo que resta de mi vida!  
No te sacaré ninguna vez de mi vista. No te dejaré en ningún momento. No quiero… sentir tanto dolor. De verdad te extrañé, y mucho… ¡por eso, independiente de tus regaños, te cuidaré lo más que pueda!

Al terminar de hablar, apreté levemente sus manos para luego soltarlas y colocarme firme en mi lugar. Nos quedamos mirando en silencio como si fuéramos la cosa más genial del universo.

– Tanaka no llores.

– ¡Pe-Pero Sugawara-san! ¡Las palabras de Hinata me conmovieron demasiado!

– ¡Ryu, te entiendo perfectamente!

– Ya, ya. Tranquilícense – los calmó el capitán.

– ¡Daichi-saaaaaan!

– Pero, es verdad lo que dicen los chicos… – se secó una pequeña lágrima el peli platino – las palabras de Hinata fueron enternecedoras.

– A mí me dio asco, tanta cursilería.

– ¡Tsukishima maldito!

– Noya tranquilo – lo tranquilizó el As – pero, es verdad. Hinata quiere demasiado a Kageya–

– Disculpen – interrumpió el peli azabache, por lo que todos se giraron a verlo – perdón pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_¿Eh?_

– ¡Kageyama, no juegues con nosotros! – le gritó Tanaka.

– Lo siento, pero no estoy bromeando.

– Kageyama tú… ¿no sabes quienes somos…?

– No, lo lamento – le respondió al peli platino con un tono triste.

_¿Eh?_

* * *

Lo revisé solo una vez por lo que si hay faltas de ortografía o algo que no se entienda, discúlpenme :c

Eso ha sido por hoy -w- ¿comentarios :o? ¿opiniones? ¿ideas de algo? ¿críticas constructivas :3? dejen todo en los reviews x3

Les agradezco pasarse y leer, y más aún dejarme reviews c': Son personas muy bellas -w-** (Hemos pasado los 80 reviews ya :0) ¡Gracias!**

Felices fiestas, se viene la party hard con Kageyama ;D Filí cumpleaños amor mío uwu xD

Adiós y cuídense :D !


	16. Promesa

_Me fui a la mierda con los reviews, lo lamento. Los respondí DOS veces, escribiéndolos en el editor de fanfiction, ¿qué pasó? las dos veces que apreté "save" mi amigo internet que iba caminando se le ocurrió tropezar con una hormiga cabezona y caerse :) _

En fin, por motivos de estrés (? no los respondí por tercera vez xd además de que quería subirles rápido el capítulo :D

Espero que no me odien u-u

En resumen si: Lamento mucho haberles roto el corazón :c espero que con este drabble se puedan arreglar u-u

Sin más XD

¡Disfruten!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

–Diálogos, oh mamaseta–

Narración :w aquelarre

_Pensamientos_ _o énfasis de cosas:3_

* * *

Drabble 16: **P**romesa

* * *

– Hinata ¿estás bien?

– ¡P-Por supuesto Sugawara-san!

– Ah…– suspiró – no tienes que actuar frente a mí. Sé que debes sentirte muy lastimado con todo esto.

La visita al hospital ya había terminado, por lo que todos nos encontrábamos caminando hacia casa.

– Vamos, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

– Lo sé, es solo que, es verdad lo que dice Sugawara-san. Me duele que Kageyama nos haya olvidado – "_me haya olvidado"_ – pero de alguna forma siento que esto es como una prueba.

– ¿Una prueba?

– Sí, siento que se están colocando a prueba mis sentimientos hacia él.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No sé, es extraño. Pero cuando pienso en el hecho de que podré volver a enamorar a Kageyama, siento que… será divertido.

– Hinata…

– ¡Bien! ¡Haré que Kageyama se enamore de nuevo de mí!

* * *

– ¡Oooooooi, Kageyamaaaaaaa!

– ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién eres?

Kageyama salió de la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con la persona que había estado gritando durante diez minutos, siendo nada más y nada menos que yo. Y aunque había llegado a su casa emocionado y lleno de alegría por el plan que iba a realizar, la última pregunta de _"¿Quién eres" _ volvió hacer que mi corazón sufriera un gran shock, justo igual que ayer en la mañana en el hospital.

– Ah, eres el chico de ayer…

– ¡¿Me recuerdas!? – mas todo mi desgano se esfumó al escuchar eso, emocionándome de nuevo.

– Tsk, no grites tanto quieres – me miró molesto – por supuesto que te recuerdo, eres uno de los chicos que había ido a visitarme al hospital. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? Hi… Hinata…

– ¡Hinata Shouyou!

– Sí, eso. ¿A qué has venido?

– ¡A tener una cita contigo!

– ¿¡Ah!?

De inmediato, vislumbré su reacción ante mi proposición, fijándome en un fuerte y rosado sonrojo que le cubría ambas mejillas, haciéndome recordar el día que me le había confesado.

"_Debo hacer que se enamore de mí de nuevo"_

– ¡Síp, ten una cita conmigo Kageyama!

– ¡Ni-Ni siquiera te conozco! ¿Crees que aceptaría?

– ¡Claro!

– ¿Qué diablos eres tú…?

– Vamos, te mostraré cosas que harán que tu memoria vuelva.

Kageyama se me quedo mirando en silencio por un buen rato, pero luego de algunos minutos suspiró y entró a su casa. Pude notar por la puerta entreabierta como tomaba un abrigo desde la entrada mientras le gritaba a su madre que saldría con un chico. No pude evitar que mi corazón se descontrolara al escuchar eso y que mis mejillas ardieran, ya que me recordó la primera vez que habíamos tenido una cita.

– Espero que me ayudes a recordar.

– ¡Claro, déjamelo a mí!

Comenzamos a caminar mientras que el suave frío nos golpeaba de frente. La temporada de invierno ya estaba llegando, por lo que tanto como yo y Kageyama nos habíamos abrigado lo suficiente para estar calentitos.  
Mientras caminábamos lo miré de reojo, lo que causó que a mi mente llegaran las palabras del doctor que lo había atendido durante esos tres meses.

"_Las memorias de Kageyama se puede decir que están congeladas. Han habido muchos casos así, los cuales se han resuelto cuando se les muestra a los pacientes algo importante o significativo para ellos, por lo que sus recuerdos vuelven, aunque a veces de forma rápida y otras veces de forma lenta. Aún así, no pierden nada en hacerlo. Muéstrenle cosas importantes y verán"_

¡Bien, está cita sería muy importante!

Primero que todo comencé a hablarle sobre el vóley. Le conté sobre la primera vez que nos habíamos conocido, contándole la amarga derrota de mi equipo contra el suyo. Le dije la posición en la que jugaba él y la mía, a la cual tuvo una reacción de no creerme por lo que comenzamos a pelear como muchas otras veces lo habíamos hecho, salvo que esta era nuestra primera pelea para Kageyama. Hice mención también de nuestro poderoso ataque en conjunto, a lo que me comentó algo en relación a eso.

– Anoche luego de que me dieran el alta en el hospital, llegué a mi casa y me quedé dormido de inmediato. En ese momento tuve un sueño extraño, en donde yo le lanzaba el balón hacia alguien y él lo remataba con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Ese era yo! – le grité alegre por su sueño.

– ¿De verdad? – me miró desconfiado – no creo que hayas sido tu.

– ¡Si lo era! ¡Esa vez me dijiste que no tenía necesidad de mirar hacia donde iría el balón! ¡Ya que como se trataba de ti, el balón iba a llegar a mi mano sí o sí!

– ¿Eso dije?

– Y luego me dijiste _"Si estoy contigo, serás invencible"_ – le dije cambiando un poco la versión original.

– ¿¡Qu-Qué!? ¡Eso _definitivamente _no lo dije yo! – dijo todo histérico y sonrojado.

– ¡Ja, ja! ¿ves que te estoy ayudando a recordar?

– S-Solo un poco…

– ¡Bien, sigamos con esta cita!

Luego de eso fuimos a ver una película de terror, la cual no debí de haber elegido ya que en vez de asustar a Kageyama, me asustó a mí. Después fuimos a una tienda deportiva en donde nos quedamos pegados leyendo una que otra revista de vóley, a lo que Kageyama volvió a hablarme sobre que algo le llegaba su mente. Un recuerdo de haber lanzado el balón para mí y yo lo había recibido mal.

–… llegándole el balón al subdirector.

– P-Por qué de todos los recuerdos… tuviste que re-recordar ese – le dije aguantándome la risa.

– ¿Qué tiene de ma–?

"_Deben hacer como que nunca lo vieron"_

– Ya… ya recordé.

– ¡Jajaja! Dios, eres genial Kageyama.

No pude contener más mi risa por lo que comencé a reir sin parar mientras que Kageyama mantenía un rostro concentrado a saber el porqué.

– No, eso es todo lo que puedo recordar – suspiró – de todas formas, aunque aparezcas en mis recuerdos, aún no sé quién eres.

– Oh…

Mi risa se detuvo de golpe, apagando el buen ambiente que se había creado por recordar aquella situación. Miré a Kageyama y pensé en todas las cosas por las que habíamos pasado. Nuestro reencuentro en el gimnasio de Karasuno, nuestro mini entrenamiento para el partido contra Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Nuestro ataque sincronizado. Nuestra victoria –aunque fue un partido de práctica– contra Aoba Josai. Nuestras peleas, risas, los _"me gustas"_, los abrazos, besos. El cariño entre los dos. La confesión mía. La respuesta ante mi confesión. Los nervios. Su cara sonrojada.  
Pestañeé y lo miré con más determinación. ¿Qué haría él en mi lugar? ¿Cómo lo haría para que mis recuerdos volvieran?

Sonreí.

Ya sabía cómo.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Ven, vamos al parque.

Lo tomé de un brazo y salimos de la tienda en dirección al parque que siempre veíamos al devolvernos de la Escuela hacia nuestras casas.  
Entramos e hice que se sentaren una banca mientras que yo me paraba frente a él para poder quedar a su altura.

– ¡Lo que te confesaré será tan impresionante que tus recuerdos pueden que vuelvan en un instante! – le dije emocionado ante la idea.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Nosotros, antes de que hubieras sufrido ese accidente, éramos novios.

– ¿¡Ah!?

Kageyama con fuerza se levantó de la banca por lo que tuve que retroceder un paso para darle espacio entre la banca y yo.

– Mmh… en realidad, ¡seguimos siendo novios! – le dijo alegre.

– ¡De qué diablos estás hablando! ¡Somos dos hombres!

– Che… eso no te importaba antes – dije mientras inflaba mis mejillas – pero es verdad, aún somos novios.

– ¿Es una broma?

– No – lo miré a los ojos.

– ¿Te aprovechas porque mis recuerdos son confusos?

– ¡Nunca haría eso! – le grité molesto por su pregunta.

– En realidad, no me cabe en la cabeza que a _mí _me hubiera gustado alguien como _tú._

– Lo siento querido rey, pero así fue.

– ¡Tú, no me llames de esa manera!... Espera ¿qué? ¿¡Por qué dije eso!?

– ¡Wah! ¡Estás comenzando a recordar!

– ¡No lo estoy, simplemente salió de la nada!

Sonreí y lo miré.  
Puede que la restauración de sus memorias sea algo lento y pausado, pero había posibilidades de que recordara. Por ejemplo, hoy recordó muchas cosas para haber sido sólo un día.

– En este lugar, te confesé mis sentimientos. ¡Fue horrible porque tú no entendías nunca! – le dije mientras me llevaba mis manos al cabello de forma desesperante – pero luego te diste cuenta y me correspondiste.

– Eso es…

– Luego nos hicimos novios, pero aunque así lo fuera nuestra relación no cambió mucho – sonreí mientras recordaba – peleábamos por pequeñas cosas como siempre, pero luego nos reconciliábamos con besos y abrazos.  
La primera vez que lo hicimos me dijiste que era tu primer beso y yo te dije que también era el mío, por lo que nos costó un mundo dárnoslo.

Volví a sonreír mientras me sucumbía en aquellos recuerdos.

– Fue… corta nuestra relación. El día que te atropellaron no supe que hacer. Sentí que mi mundo, todo, se había quebrado de inmediato al ve-verte lleno de sangre… fue horrible…

Dejé de hablar por un momento ya que las lágrimas me lo estaban impidiendo, por lo que trate de calmarme y de secarme los ojos con las mangas de mi abrigo, mientras que Kageyama me miraba rígido en su lugar.

– Pero, aunque yo recuerde todas esas cosas, puede que tú no lo hagas… ¡Por eso! – alcé mi rostro y lo encaré. Azul profundo contra café miel – ¡Prometo que por mis sentimientos y por los tuyos, que volveré a hacer que te enamores de mí!

Sentí mis mejillas arder en el momento en que se lo dije, pero aún así no quite mi vista de sus ojos.  
Él se quedó en silencio mirándome con esa profundidad tan característica de sus ojos, para luego alzar su mano derecha a la altura de mi pecho y encorvar hacia dentro su meñique.

– Engancha.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Que enganches te digo!

Con mi mano derecha enganché nuestros meñiques mientras que nuestros ojos se miraban sin pestañear, sintiendo como le era jalado tres veces hacia abajo, para luego escuchar unas dulces pero roncas palabras.

– Promesa aceptada.

* * *

Eso ha sido por hoy :o ¿como ha estado?

Espero sus comentarios -w- cualquier crítica de algo que no les haya gustado me lo dan a saber ;D solo deben colocarlo aquí abajito y luego apretar el botón de "post review" ._. (? xD _(Siento que Hinata me quedó algo Ooc e_e, en realidad me cuesta escribir el punto de vista del pequeñín, Kageyama se me hace muy fácil XD)_

Para la próxima letra **"Q"** les agradecería mucho si me dijeran palabras x3 eso n-n tírenme palabras que yo las recogeré *-*

Espero que hayan pasado una muy buena navidad c: y si hay alguien que no recibió regalos -w- no se preocupen, que las cosas materiales no son importantes (_excepto el internet y el computador para ver anime ;D)_

Sin más que decirles, oh ! :0** Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews** TuT ya casi llegamos a **100 comentarios** OMAICAT °O°

¿Quién será la afortunada personilla que escribirá el review número 100 eue? XD en el próximo capítulo lo veremos ;D

Y esto salió demasiado largo x3 así que, adiós y gracias por pasarce :D

Feliz año nuevo adelantado~ nos leemos pronto n-n !


	17. Quiéreme

Ahora sí que les respondo sus muy bonitos reviews *-*

**\- Fangirlear4Live**: **Fuiste el review número 100** °O°, ¿qué haremos? ¿algún regalo :c? no soy muy buena con esas cosas u-u, pero si me pides algo trataré de hacerlo .u. / Que horrible que te haya sucedido con un capítulo Dx a mí una vez me sucedió que escribí un capítulo de unas 6 páginas en word y luego apreté la "x" de cerrar el documento y le puse no guardar XD, Yisus, esa vez me quise matar :c Es genial que te haya gustado .u. y sí, esa escena hasta yo me la imaginé toda tierna xD. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre y por seguir estos locos drabbles -w-

**\- Gwen1Stacy:** Sí XD me quedó algo Ooc y joder sí TnT me cuesta demasiado escribir desde el punto de vista de Hinata Dx, es que están revoltoso que no sabría con exactitud lo que está pasando por su cabecita Dx, aún así lo intento xD. Muchas gracias por comentar y gracias -w- los drabbles son todos para ustedes si :3 ¡Felices fiestas!

**\- Yui Tori:** No te preocupes c: no es obligación dejar review, es solo que me ayudan para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no xD En realidad, no sé porqué Kageyama hizo esa promesa del meñique .u.(? debe haber alguna razón si :3 pero que sólo él sabe. Gracias por tu palabra, pero los drabbles de la pérdida de memoria terminaron ya en el anterior, este drabble es distinto n-n. Cada drabble son como momentos o historias alternas :3 no tienen ninguna relación con el anterior –salvo estos dos y otros dos que están más atrás xD– Espero que te guste de todas formas este drabble -w- Gracias por pasarte y por dejarme un review *-* Nos leemos.

**\- alguienquemira:** Si encontraste dramático el anterior, el de ahora capaz como lo encuentres xD. Muchas gracias por echar de menos mis drabbles :3 y por comentar siempre cuando puedes -w- Espero que te guste el drabble de hoy c: y que me dejes tu opinión. ¡Muchas gracias!

**\- shioris-san:** Sí, debería golpearlo para que lo recuerde :c pero ya no lo hizo xD. A mí también me gustó la escena del meñique, quedo tierna :3. Gracias por tus palabras, dos de ellas me ayudaron "Querer y Quebrar" -w- así que espero que te guste este drabble c: y ¡ah! muchas gracias por comentar y pasarte -w- ¡Disfrútalo!

**\- Onoe-chan:** Exacto ;D yo pienso que Hinata podrá flaquear en algún momento pero nunca perderá las esperanzas ^-^, el recuerdo del subdirector es imposible de olvidar XD. Es genial que te haya gustado y gracias :D trato de escribir bien xD, muchas gracias por tu propuesta :B. Espero que te guste este drabble y gracias por comentar :D!

**\- Ishiro Shizuka:** Era hora de que Hinata sufriera ¿no? xD, de todas formas el pequeñín tiene una fuerza de voluntad gigante :3, por lo que no se dará por vencido para enamorarlo -w- Gracias por comentar y felices fiestas :D

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** Síp, luego de escribir el drabble a mí también me recordó la película de Adam Sandler xD Sobre la promesa, no sé muy bien porqué Kageyama hizo que engancharan sus deditos :c(? ya que cuando lo escribí no fui yo, fue Kageyama(?) XD Gracias, mi navidad fue aburrida en realidad porque me quedé dormida al instante XD. Sabía que alguien diría la palabra "quejidos" ewe era inevitable no?, sobre la palabra quebrantador, eh... espero que te guste el drabble de hoy :D Feliz año adelantado, nos leemos hoy y el 31 de diciembre :D

* * *

Hola querida gente (°O°)9 Ya pasamos los **100 reviews** T^T que alegría x33333333333333333

Es un agrado trabajar para ustedes c': y pienso seguir haciéndolo -w- eh... ya XD

Espero que este drabble les guste, a mí me gustó porque pienso que me quedo bien para lo nada que estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre este género (_Omaicat, ¿de qué se tratará :0?)_

Pues, lean y disfrútenlo n-n

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 17: **Q**uiéreme

* * *

– ¡Kageyama, me gustas!

El pequeño número diez de Karasuno había estado reuniendo hace unos días el valor suficiente para declarársele a su compañero alto número nueve. Cabe decir que ese valor reunido se había alimentado con la ayuda de todos en el equipo, pero más de Sugawara y Daichi.  
El chico de orbes cálidos se les había acercado con la pregunta de qué hacer con esos sentimientos que había desarrollado hacía el _setter_, a lo que le respondieron que debía hacérselos saber ya que era seguro que Kageyama le correspondería.

Luego de preguntarle a los padres de Karasuno, le preguntó a Nishinoya y Tanaka, los cuales le aseguraron lo mismo, que Kageyama le correspondería sus sentimientos. Pero Hinata aún no entendía de a donde sacaban tanta seguridad sus sempais para decir eso, ya que él no veía ningún sentimiento de amor de Kageyama hacia él.

Aún inseguro, fue y le preguntó a la próxima manager del equipo, Yachi. Ella al comienzo se sonrojó y se colocó nerviosa ante lo que le dijo, pero luego le escuchó decir que todos en Karasuno le aseguraban que Kageyama tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él, pero no lograba entender como estaban tan seguros de decir eso, a lo que Yachi le respondió que era verdad. Posiblemente los sempais se daban cuenta de cosas que él no. Por su parte, ella se dio cuenta que las acciones de Kageyama hacía él eran distintas. Siempre le hablaba más a él que a los otros. Que aunque lo golpeara, luego se le veía sonreír a espaldas de Hinata.  
Le explicó cómo pudo cada una de las acciones para que entendiera, y una vez que entendió le informó a su compañera de equipo que mañana se confesaría.

Y en eso estaba, el entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar y aunque había querido decírselo al final, sus nervios y ansiedad lo traicionaron, confesándose de inmediato.

– ¡Kageyama, me gustas!

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¡Qué me gustas!

Todos en Karasuno estaban en silencio al tanto de la conversación de ambos chicos de primer año, esperando ansiosos la respuesta ya asegurada del peli azabache.

Hinata estaba con la cara muy roja. Todo su valor había sido reunido para poder decir esas palabras, por lo que le era imposible mirarlo a los ojos, teniendo la vista agachada y pegada al suelo.

Kageyama por su parte lo miraba en silencio mientras que el mensaje emitido le llegaba con claridad a su cabeza. Y una vez que entendió, le respondió.

– No hables tonterías, el entrenamiento está por comenzar.

– ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Tú de verdad me gustas!

– Ya detente.

– ¡No! Yo quiero saber que sientes por mí – dijo terco y rígido en su lugar.

– ¿Qué siento por ti? – cuestionó extrañado el chico alto – ¿Qué se supone que tendría que decir?

– Que t-tú… que yo ta-también… te gusto… – dijo despacio apenas audible para el oído.

– ¿Ah? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

– Su-Sugawara-san y Daichi-san…

– Ah…– suspiró – no sé de qué diablos estás hablando, pero ya basta, el entrenamiento comenzará luego.

– ¡Me gustas!

– ¡Idiota, ya déjate de joder! En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en esto deberías estar entrenando. Aún sigues siendo asqueroso en tus recepciones y hasta que no mejores no te escucharé.

– ¡Po-Por lo menos respóndeme algo! ¿Te gusto?

Kageyama se demoró solo dos segundos para contestar esa pregunta, pero para todos esos dos segundos fueron eternos. No se acababan nunca, el número uno lentamente pero muy lento se cambiaba al número dos. El segundero del reloj en lo alto del gimnasio dio la impresión de que se había congelado, moviéndose demasiado despacio desesperando a todos los presentes.  
Todos estaban nerviosos, pensaban en lo desesperante que debía estarse sintiendo Hinata frente a Kageyama al demorarse tanto en responder. Pero una vez que la respuesta de Kageyama se dio a escuchar, todos dejaron de respirar de inmediato y sintieron como la atmósfera nerviosa y ansiosa cambiaba a una lúgubre y opaca.

Para Hinata, esas palabras fueron como dos cuchillas que le enterraron directo al corazón. Fue como si todo se derrumbara en un instante. Su energía positiva se redujo, sus nervios desaparecieron y el pánico los reemplazó. Se sentía desfallecer. Sus piernas de inmediato se colocaron débil y sintió como el aliento se le habia salido de su boca. Su cabeza se llenó de gritos y preguntas y su corazón comenzó a latir más pausado y despacio. El hormigueo de su estómago desapareció, dejando un horrible dolor que no demoró en subirle a la garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y a ver borroso, y su boca comenzó a llenarse de saliva mucosa al estar aguantándose las ganas de llorar y gritar.

– ¿Es… es eso... verdad?

Como pudo articuló esas palabras, mirando desde abajo al alto Kageyama que de alguna forma se veía más gigante que antes. Más inalcanzable.  
El chico de ojos severos lo miró como siempre lo hacía, salvo que su mirada no reflejaba ninguna expresión en concreto, lo que hizo sentir más miserable al pequeño al no ver _aunque sea_ compasión por él en esos profundos ojos.

– Sí, es verdad.

"_No, Hinata, no me gustas"_

No pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas cayeron como llaves de agua a punto de romperse. Sus piernas flaquearon cayendo al suelo de rodillas y sus manos se las llevó al rostro en un intento de taparse su rostro; de _protegerse_ de ese alto demonio.

Comenzó a llorar como nunca creyeron verlo los demás chicos, sintiendo empáticamente el dolor del pequeño. Su llanto era como el de un bebé perdido, como un animal malherido o como si hubiera perdido a un ser muy querido. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle y su garganta se apretaba más y más mientras las lagrimas caían solas por sus antes cálidos ojos. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por el pánico de haber sido rechazado. Se veía tan débil y vulnerable ahí agachado llorando, incluso más pequeño de lo normal. Más de una persona en ese gimnasio se angustió al ver al energético y alegre Hinata tan miserable, que no pudieron ocultar sus pequeñas lágrimas en comparación del pequeño.

Sugawara se acercó a él y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo y consolándolo como una buena madre debía hacer. Hinata de inmediato se aferró de su sempai, asustado por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sugawara lo abrazó aún más fuerte escondiendo su pequeño rostro en su pecho, mientras le susurraba pequeñas palabras para tranquilizarlo. Pero no ayudaba mucho, ya que él como casi segunda madre de Hinata, sentía el dolor de su pequeño por lo que sus lágrimas tampoco se dejaron guardar.

– Llévatelo a los camarines para que se calme –le dijo Daichi acercándose al peli platino.

– SÍ.

El llanto hacía eco en el lugar, por lo que todos en el gimnasio debieron desviar sus miradas del pequeño al sentirse culpables por haberle dado esperanzas al pobre chico. Yachi miraba desde lejos como se desmoronaba su pequeño compañero de equipo, llorando silenciosamente en su lugar.  
Hinata por su parte se aferró a la chaqueta de Sugawara, llenándola y empapándola con sus saladas lágrimas a causa de Kageyama.

– Bien, comencemos a entrenar.

– Osu.

Ordenó desganado y acongojado el capitán, recibiendo una respuesta de forma monótona llena de tristeza.

Uno de sus cuervos había intentado volar por su cuenta, cayéndose e hiriéndose horriblemente a causa de otro cuervo más grande.

– ¡Hinata!

Todos se dieron vuelta a causa del grito de Sugawara, encontrándose con Hinata en el piso.

Se había desmayado.

* * *

Revisé cada rincón polvoriento de este drabble para que no tuviera faltas de ortografías .u. !

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus opiniones aquí abajo y luego aprieten "post review" y señor internet-sama hará su trabajo -w-

Ya enserio, espero que haya quedado muy bien, realmente soy una asco escribiendo cosas angustiosas o de drama, ya que no se me dan XD.

No es que quiera hacerlas sufrir, pero de vez en cuando algo amargo no está nada de mal c:

La próxima letra les prometo que no será nada triste n-n ... para nada ewe juju ~

Y pues, felices fiestas :D nos vemos el 31 de diciembre aquí a cualquier hora XD

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen demasiado feliz *-*! ¡Adiós!**


	18. Reflexión y Risa

Respondiendo los sagrados reviews °O°:

**\- kaixkasu:** Gracias XD pero aún estoy lejos para ser maestra en suspenso, aún soy un polluelo en ese género junto al dramático y angustioso :3 Aquí pues, señor Yisus se acordó de nosotros y nos trajo la continuación :0 espero que te agrade n-n. Gracias por comentar ;D

**\- teddy-sama:** Pues, la vida no es de color rosa siempre uwu alguna vez deberá sufrir Hinata o Kageyama :c ; espero que te guste la continuación de ese drabble uqe es este ;D gracias por comentar -w-

**\- nobody.30:** Pues u-u no quería hacerte sufrir pero :c más de una vez Hinata debe sufrir o Kageyama uwu, aquí está la continuación por lo que espero que se te pase la pena n-n gracias por dejarme un review :B

**\- shioris-san:** Cálmate Dx no mates al más pequeño de la familia Karasuno :c es my love uwu. Sí, gracias por tus palabras -w- y pues, aquí está la continuación, espero que al leerla no te queden esas ganas de matar a Kageyama :c ¡Gracias por pasarte :D!

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** Okey, lamento si hice recordarte aquella situación tan fea por la que hayas pasado, no era mi intención, lo lamento, pero siguiendo con el review, síp XD todos ignoraron a Kageyama :v -estúpido pero aún así te amo uwu- En realidad nunca encuentro mis escritos buenos, rara vez se da, y ésta es una de esas :D yo también pienso que me quedó bien XD. Aquí está la continuación de ese drabble feucho :c así que espero que te guste y te suba el ánimo ! Gracias por comentar forevá -w-

**\- Gwen1Stacy:** Sí, yo también pienso que me quedó bien y eso es raro XD No te preocupes .u. el de ahora es la continuación de ese drabble así que espero que te guste y te haga sentir calidez en tu corazón n_n ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

**\- alguienquemira:** No Dx no quería romperte el corazón :c es solo que, quería mostrarles que ellos también pueden sufrir alguna vez, como cuando perdieron contra Aoba Josai u-u, Sobre continuar, síp, aquí está la continuación :D así que espero que te agrade y te mejore tu corazón destrozado -u- _[Lo siento x'c]_ No te preocupes, no ha quedado tan largo .u. Gracias por comentar siempre :D

**\- Annie Thompson:** Sí, como que sufrió mucho en ese drabble XD aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste y gracias por comentar!

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Okey, debo decir que lo que pediste está en este drabble :3 espero que te guste y si no, espera el próximo drabble que estará requetebueno eue _[modo pervert ON]_ No te preocupes n-n puedes leerlo cuando puedas :33 yo ahora me pasaré a leer tu historia que aún no he podido leerla con tranquilidad Dx. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por comentar siempre :D

**\- Yui Tori:** Sí, Kageyama es un estúpido e insensible :c pero aún así lo amo uwu. Tienes razón, Kageyama no tiene la culpa por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos /: pero veremos que sucede en la continuación :D que es este drabble, así que espero que te guste por que tiene final filí :3, gracias por comentar siempre :D y felices fiestas!

**\- Lizzy Otaku:** Aunque tu review sea del capítulo anterior, lo responderé de todas formas porque una escritora debe responder todo :D Sobre esos drabble no hay más continuación uwu ya que quedó en final feliz :c pero los siguientes ya están aquí :D así que espero que los leas y te gusten mucho n-n ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!

**\- TaraKinomiya:** Síp, Kageyama ya hizo la promesa por lo que no podrá romperla, y si la rompe, le cortamos entre todas la mano, no el dedo meñique, si no la mano eue_ [modo sadista ON] _Gracias por tus palabras pero la letra Q yaestá escrita :D espero que la leas junto a este drabble que es su continuación -w- y que te gusten mucho :DDDDD , gracias por comentar y pasarte a este loco mundo de drabbles!

* * *

Y ahora que he respondido todo, les pido que gritemos todas juntas, un, dos, ¡TRES!

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PAPÁ DAICHI!** El papá de Karasuno está tan grande TnT

**ALGO IMPORTANTE CREO YO(?: **Es que gracias a _cierta persona_ el drabble corta venas anterior tiene continuación y final feliz, ya que yo lo quería dejar así como estaba xD sin final feliz, pero, gracias a la persona del review 100 ;D todas pueden disfrutarde un final bonito -w-

Espero que les agrade y pues, c: que me esperen hasta el próximo año para escribir el otro que estará requetebueno ewe _[Si piensan que es eso, pues sí, lo es :D]_

Sin más, ¡disfrútenlo!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 18: **R**eflexión y **R**isa.

* * *

¿Por qué todos me miraban así? No es culpa mía no poder corresponderle sus malditos sentimientos. ¿Y qué sentimientos? Estoy seguro que el idiota deberá estar confundiéndolos.

"_¡Kageyama, me gustas!"_

Hm… pero su forma de decirlo era muy real. Hasta se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

– ¡Kageyama cuidado!

– ¿Eh?

No alcancé a evadir el remate del estúpido de Tsukishima, llegándome de golpe en toda la cara. Mi equilibrio se tambaleó, por lo que caí de espaldas al suelo mientras que mis ojos veían algo borroso.

– Oh, lo siento, fue _involuntario._

– ¡Tsukishima maldito!

Me levante y me senté en el suelo, mas el movimiento fue tan rápido que todo a mi alrededor comenzó a girar.

Joder, no había razón para que me sucediera esto.

Con ayuda del capitán, pude levantarme de pie.

– Ve a la enfermería y recuéstate un rato.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Debo repetirlo? – me miró molesto – ve a la enfermería.

– B-Bien.

Resignado y algo asustado por el trato de Daichi-san hacia mí, me dirigí hacia la entrada del gimnasio, me cambie las zapatillas y me fui en dirección a la enfermería.

– Oh Kageyama, ¿qué te pasó?

– Me llego un pelotazo… _involuntario_– enfaticé la última palabra.

Maldito Tsukishima.

Al llegar a la enfermería me encontré con Sugawara-san sentado en un banco situado al lado de la cama en donde se encontraba Hinata descansando.

"_¡Kageyama, me gustas!"_

– Me disculpo por haberle dicho todas esas cosas de ti a Hinata.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Sobre que estaba seguro que le corresponderías.

– Oh…

– Por mi culpa Hinata… pasó por todo eso.

– De alguna manera, también es mi culpa por no poder co-corresponderle…– le dije avergonzado por la última palabra.

– No te preocupes, no es tu culpa – me sonrió levemente – bien, me iré a practicar con los chicos. Recuéstate un rato.

– Bien.

Sugawara-san se levantó de su puesto y se fue de la habitación sin antes revolverle gentilmente el cabello a Hinata. Él se removió un poco entre las sabanas, quedando en posición fetal frente a Sugawara-san, para luego soltar un leve gemido de sus labios. El vice-capitán me miró y me sonrió como él siempre lo hace y luego se fue en dirección al gimnasio.

Una vez ido, me senté en el banco en donde había estado y miré a Hinata dormir tranquilamente. Su respiración era pausada y serena, se tomaba su tiempo para inhalar y exhalar. Sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados por el llanto de hace unos minutos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por estar calentito entre las sabanas.

Sin ordenarle a mi cuerpo, él solo dirigió mi mano izquierda al rostro de Hinata rozándola apenas con la palma, a lo que Hinata reaccionó moviendo su cabeza hacia mi mano en busca de la caricia.

El recuerdo de hace minutos volvió a mi tan fuerte que mi estómago comenzó a doler y mi corazón se aceleró de la nada. Mi mano se movió por sí sola y a cada caricia un horrible dolor me golpeaba en la boca del estómago.

Volví a mirar su sereno rostro entre mi mano, recordando nuevamente lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Qué me pasa? Recordando una y otra vez lo que pasó…– susurré mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hinata y suspiraba – todo es tu culpa, llegar de la nada diciéndome eso… ¿cómo quieres que reaccione y más si todos están ahí? Es estúpido… todo esto es estúpido. Tú y yo somos unos idiotas… pero… es verdad que no me gustas.

Mi mano pasó de su mejilla a su cabello, enredando mis largos dedos entre sus hebras.

"_Sabía que era suave" _

Volví a suspirar.

– Aún así… eso no quiere decir que no me puedas llegar a gu-gustar… – dije en un susurro mientras lo miraba.

"_¡Kageyama, me gustas!"_

"_¡Po-Por lo menos respóndeme algo! ¿Te gusto?"_

"_No, Hinata, no me gustas"_

Recordé nuevamente lo que había pasado y no pude evitar sentirme miserable.

La había jodido.

– La jodí… de nuevo la jodí – apreté mis labios en un intento de no gritar. Él seguía durmiendo – perdón Hinata… no me di cuenta de lo que dije…

– ¿Ka…Kageyama?

Retiré mi mano de su cabello y dirigí mis ojos hacia los de Hinata, los cuales lentamente se estaban abriendo. Se veían cansados, hinchados y opacados. Y lo entendí, todo era mi culpa, lo mismo que con lo que pasó en mi escuela media.

Todo había sido mi culpa.

– ¿Qué… te pasó? –me pregunto adormecido. _"Nada en comparación a ti"_

– El maldito de Tsukishima y sus pelotazos.

– Oh…

"_¡Discúlpate joder!"_

– Hinata yo…

– No te preocupes – me sonrió – ya te escuché.

– ¡Idiota, al menos déjame decirlo bien!

Me miró impresionado y luego volvió a sonreír.

Mi corazón seguía acelerado y mi estomago dolía.

Estúpido.

– Lamento lo de hace rato, es verdad que… que no me gustas, pero… prometo que reflexionaré… con respecto a eso…

– ¿Ha… Hablas enserio…?

– ¡Sí joder!

– ¿¡Entonces tengo oportunidad!? – gritó emocionado mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba en ella.

– N-No lo sé…

– ¿Tengo o no?

– ¡No lo sé he dicho!

– ¿Eeeeeeeeeh? Pero si hace un rato atrás dijiste que no te gustaba, pero que no significaba que no te podía llegar a gustar.

"_Tú y yo somos unos idiotas… pero… es verdad que no me gustas.  
Aún así… eso no quiere decir que no me puedas llegar a gu-gustar…"_

Mis mejillas de inmediato se sintieron calientes al recordar lo que decía Hinata.

– ¡Y-Yo no he dicho eso!

– ¡Claro!

– ¡Tú, maldito!

Le agarré de su cabeza y comencé a apretársela como siempre lo hacía, pero él en vez de quejarse sonrió alegre a la vez que reía con esa estúpida risa que tanto odiaba.

Era tan escandaloso.

* * *

Revisé dos veces esto para que no tuviera faltas de ortografía y si las tiene, lamento eso xD

Y puueeeeeeeeeeeeees :3 que les pareció? faltó más ternura? dulzura? azúcar? tampoco lo hice taaaaan dulce o bonito, porque a finales a Kageyama no le gusta Hinata, entonces XD sería como raro, no sé, ustedes me entienden n_n (?

**WOW, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 120 REVIEWS** :0 / Nunca pensé llegar a algo tan alto u-u , arigatoo ~ ;-;

Me gustó mucho escribir estos drabbles en este año c: , comencé a escribirlos cerca de mi cumpleaños -w- y ya es final de año :0, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, disfrútenlo mucho con sus seres queridos n_n y no me queda nada más que ¡Feliz año nuevo! Les deseo un buen año ya sea, en salud c: dinero :0 y amor :3, cuídense mucho, no tomen tanto alcohol XD y despidan este año ya sea feo o bonito dependiendo de la persona, ¡con muchas ganas!

Que se nos viene el 2015, lo que significa **SEGUNA TEMPORADA Y OVA DE NEKOMA** °O°

Espero seguir trabajando para ustedes el próximo año n-n y que sigan leyéndome como lo han estado haciendo :3

¡Nos vemos el 2015! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Adiós :D


	19. Sabor

Aquí respondiendo los sensuales reviews ( '-') ~ :

\- **shioris-san:** Te entiendo, es que igual escribí dos drabbles tristes XD entonces es normal haber quedado con ese vacío T-T, pues, tenía pensado hacer ese Drabble una historia alterna :d, hacerlo fic, pero no sé si será buena idea XD En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que hayas tenido una buena despedida de año nuevo c:

**\- nobody.30:** Gracias por comentar :3 y sí, yo también espero que este año me llene de inspiración para seguir escribiendo Kagehinas o de otra pareja XD. Me alegra haber podido curar tu pena -w- , espero que hayas tenido una buena despedida de año :B ¡gracias!

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** [Okey, estoy un poco más aliviada c':] Yo encuentro que sí merecía el pelotazo de Tsukishima XD, porque aunque se disculpó y todo, aún está el hecho de que le rompió el corazón a Hinata :c. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre y dejar buenas vibras en tus reviews, un feliz año para ti igual :33 y gracias XD algún día publicaré la lista de supermercado .u.

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Muchas gracias por tu review XD son tan energéticos de alguna forma(?, me gusta que te haya gustado y si, es gracias a ti que pudo haber continuación porque yo no quería continuarlo xD quería dejarlo en final triste c: [modo sadista ON] y pues, espero que te guste este Drabble xD está bien dulzón(?) y ahora correré hacía tu historia /._./ Espero que te guste n_n

**\- TaraKinomiya:** Gracias por tu review y sí, era triste -w-, pero la continuación ya está y tiene final feliz(¿) o algo así XD Espero que este capítulo te guste :33 está bien ready eue, en fin, gracias por comentar y por pasarte :B

**\- alguienquemira:** Me hace feliz que te haya encantado, y que te gusten mis drabbles c: Feliz año igual para ti, que sea un año productivo y bonito para ti y y :33 sí, cuenta con mis drabbles para este año ;D Espero que este Drabble te guste, está super cute :3 y bueno, gracias por comentar siempre n_n

**\- kaixkasu:** Sí, para mí también fue como un final _"what"_ xD pero en fin ~ por lo menos quedo en final feliz :3, espero que este Drabble te guste un montón –w- y gracias por seguirme y por comentar siempre, ¡se agradece desde el corazón!

**\- Lizzy Otaku:** Gracias por comentar XD y sí, hasta a mí me dolió esta historia T-T Espero que te guste este Drabble ;D está boneeeto .u. ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**\- Natalie Nightrary:** Lamento haber jugado con tus sentimientos u.u en realidad no iba a tener final feliz :c xD, y muchas gracias c: trato que el Kagehina me salga muuuuy natural :w, y no te preocupes :D que este Abecedario si terminará ;D ya queda poco para que termine :c En fin, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer :DD espero que este Drabble te guste c: ¡Nos leemos!

**\- Onoe-chan:** Sí, es un estúpido Kageyama :c por eso, apoyo a Tsukishima con el pelotazo que le dio x3. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar *-*! Espero que te guste este Drabble ;D

* * *

Holaaaaa :DDDDDDD ACTUALIZACIÓN RIGHT NOW X333333 ~

Lamento mucho actualizar tan tarde XD, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer T_T espero que me disculpen.

Espero que hayan despedido muy bien al año anterior -w-, les deseo lo mejor a todos para este año :3 a **los lectores que dejan review** :D, **a los que simplemente leen c:** y a los que **se atrasan al leer a veces** (no se preocupen, los entiendo TuT) **¡Feliz año para todos! **

Y también agradecerles la buena recepción que tienen hacia mis drabbles -w-, la vibra positiva ~ , la buena onda c: , y sus palabras que me dan más ganas de escribir x3** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

Y también XD (YAA, CÓRTALA ._.) ¡LOS **130 REVIEW, 45 FAVORITOS Y 44 ALERTAS** DX! Yo no sé de donde apareció todo eso XD pero **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

Y también xDD : **ADVERTENCIA:** Este drabble no es apto para personas muy sensibles, nah mentira XD, pero sí hay **lime-lemon**, en realidad no sé de qué debo advertirles ._. juzguen ustedes -w-

En fin, espero que les guste y si hay algo mal díganmelo xD que por mi punto de vista, no quedó nada bien xd

¡Disfruten!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 19: **S**abor

* * *

– Mng… espe… Kageya… mnn…

– No…

– Nnhahh….

El sonido húmedo de nuestros besos hacía eco en mi habitación mientras que le sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos para que no tuviera escapatoria alguna de mí. Mi lengua entraba y salía con fuerza a la vez que mis labios se movían desesperadamente contra los dulces de Hinata.

Habíamos llegado directo del entrenamiento a mi casa ya que mi madre me había pedido que invitara a Hinata a cenar. Una vez que llegamos no encontramos a nadie en casa, por lo que sin perder tiempo lo agarré de un brazo e hice que subiera las escaleras junto a mí solo para lanzarlo sobre mi cama y atacarlo con besos.

Me había aguantado todo el día en la Escuela.

– N-No… pue-do… mng respi-rar…

– Ca… Cállate…

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello detrás de su cabeza, y comencé a darle pequeños masajes para que se relajara y de paso para que me dejara entrar más a su boca.

Nosotros habíamos comenzado a salir desde hace varios meses y aunque podía besarle todos los días, esa sed de querer poseerlo no disminuía en nada, al contrario, crecía más y más. Siempre me quedaba insaciable. Besarle era adictivo, además de muy dulce. Una vez que unía nuestros labios no podía separarme en un buen rato. Pero a medida que los besos crecían, mi ansiedad por querer saborearle otras partes crecía en mí de una manera abrumadora.

Al comienzo me molestó pensar en lo mucho que me afectaba besarle. Me sentía dominado y de alguna forma humillado y derrotado. Así que trate de luchar contra él, me propuse a mi mismo no besarle por un buen tiempo hasta que él viniera por mí. ¿El resultado? Ninguno de los dos aguantó más de 3 horas sin besarnos. Esa vez tuvimos que escondernos en una sala de aseo, en donde estuvimos todo el primer recreo de quince minutos besándonos, con pausas claro.

Pero había sido tan patético, a una hora después de haberme impuesto la propuesta ya estaba malhumorado por querer besarle y no poder.

Pero bueno, desde ese día nunca más me propuse algo así. Desde ahora le besaba siempre que quisiera, y eso, podría ser todo un día entero.

Quité mis manos de su nuca y las coloqué cada una al lado de su cabeza, para afirmar mi peso y así no aplastarlo mientras lo seguía besando. Él, de alguna _maldita_ forma se quejaba dulcemente contra mi boca, lo cual hacia que mi sangre hirviera en la zona sur entre mis piernas, sintiendo como se endurecía esa parte.

Por mi parte, descendí de sus labios hasta su mentón y cuello, besándole y mordisqueándole aquella nívea zona, dejándole visibles marcas rojas demandando que era mío. Él por su parte siguió realizando esos dulces sonidos mientras se removía inquieto debajo de mí, cerrando sus lindas piernas y arqueando su pequeño pero lascivo dorso.

Lentamente deslicé mis manos a ambos pechos por sobre su camiseta, topándome con dos montículos ya erectos en su lugar. Sonreí. Comencé a manosearle ambos pezones con mis grandes pulgares, a lo que jadeó y arqueó su espalda de inmediato, mientras su rostro se bañaba en un tono carmesí más profundo que antes. Le dediqué una media sonrisa y volví a indagar en su mojada boca, tan caliente y húmeda que para mí fue inevitable no gemir, por lo que desde el fondo de mi garganta salió un grueso y ronco quejido, lo que causó que el pequeño gimiera agudamente y apretara más sus piernas en un intento de no dejar visible la erección que comenzaba a crecer ahí.

Abrí mis ojos mientras le besaba solo para ver las reacciones de su lindo rostro, observando sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus cálidos ojos fuertemente cerrados por la intensidad en que movía mi lengua en su boquita. Luego de un rato, abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró, mientras aún seguíamos besándonos. Él de inmediato gimió y rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello, empujándome a estar más dentro de su boca. La saliva se escurría por su mentón a causa de los desenfrenados movimientos de nuestras lenguas y su dorso se alzaba con exquisitez impaciente a sentir mis manos no por sobre su ropa, sino que por debajo.

Y aunque estábamos en una burbuja de placer, solo nosotros dos, algo en él me sorprendió e hizo que me alejara de su boca, solo unos centímetros.

– ¿Qué sucede…? – pregunté jadeante.

Sus ojos habían comenzado a empañarse.

– ¿Tú… me quieres? – me preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – lo miré confundido.

– Es que… tú – sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir mientras me miraba – tú… me estabas be-besando con los ojos abiertos…

– ¿Qué pasa con eso? – le sequé sus pequeñas lágrimas con mis pulgares.

– Mamá dice que… que cuando alguien besa con los ojos abiertos, es porque no qu-quiere a la otra persona...

– ¿Ah?

– Y tú… me estabas be-besando así…

Pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca y cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba con sus manos pequeñas secarse su rostro, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír y dejar escapar una carcajada.

– ¡Hey, no te rías!

– Hinata tú – aparté sus manos y entrelacé nuestros dedos a la vez que me acercaba peligrosamente a su boca – eres tan _malditamente _lindo, ¿crees que no te querría?

– Dilo – me miró serio a la vez que separa sus manos de las mías para poder rodearme el cuello – entonces dilo, porque yo a ti si te quiero.

– ¡E-Estúpido… eso no se dice!

Maldito Hinata y su forma tan directa de ser.

Aunque habia optado un comportamiento serio y determinante, solo bastaron esas palabras para hacerme avergonzar.

Siempre era así, ¿es que acaso no le daba vergüenza decir esas cosas?

Idiota desvergonzado.

– Si no lo dices pensaré otra cosa – dijo inflando sus mejillas en modo testarudo.

– Ah, joder… – suspiré y lo miré a los ojos muy de cerca – te quiero…

– No escuché, más fuerte Kageyama-san – sonrió.

Una vez más ataque su boca pero de forma más tranquila, para luego separarme y mirarlo mientras juntaba nuestras frentes.

– Te quiero, y así será por siempre.

– ¿¡E-Eh!?

¿Quién se avergonzaba ahora?

– Eres tan lindo.

De forma brusca le levanté su camiseta de gimnasia solo para encontrar aquellos dos montículos aún erectos en su lugar, llamándome a saborearlos con mi caliente lengua y a apretarlos levemente con mi boca.

Y así lo hice.

– ¡Ah! ¡N-No!

Me acerqué a su rosado pezón izquierdo mientras que el derecho lo apretaba y estiraba con las yemas de mis dedos, haciéndole gritar y retorcerse más por debajo de mí, saboreando su blando pezón, chupándolo y lamiéndolo sin parar.

– Tan dulce.

– ¡Mhnn! ¡Ah!

– Eres tan dulce.

Apreté levemente su pezón con mis labios mientras dirigía mi mano izquierda por su costado hasta llegar a su estómago y bajar por ahí, por sobre el pantalón corto, palpándole su dura erección que gritaba por salir de ahí.

Hinata de inmediato jadeó y apretó sus piernas en un intento de esconder su bulto, lo que hizo que mi mano apretara más aquella parte, causándole leves espasmos y gemidos tan dulces como sus pechos.

– Ka-Kageyama espe-¡espera-ah!

Comencé a mover mi mano sobre sus short, agarrando su dura erección moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Hinata no aguanto más, por lo que sus piernas se aflojaron y se abrieron dándome paso a meterme entre ellas. Acerqué mis caderas hacia su erección y le agarré ambas piernas para colocarlas alrededor de mi cintura, comenzando una fricción entre ambas zonas duras, jadeando al unísono de forma aguda y ronca respectivamente.

– Hina-ta… ah…

– ¡Kageyama! ¡Ah!

Nuestras caderas se movían en contra en un intento de sentir más profunda aquella caricia, por lo que nos movíamos con mucha brusquedad, desesperados.

Me acerqué a su boca solo para gemir e intercambiar jadeos con él, quien solo jadeaba mi nombre como si fuera la cosa más genial en todo el mundo.  
Más de una vez se relamió los labios, mientras nuestros ojos se miraban de una manera que fácilmente podría enloquecerme, por lo que me acerqué más a su boca pero solo para besarle y morderle de vez en cuando sus hinchados y rosados labios.

El roce entre nuestras durezas se sentía jodidamente asombroso. Era una sensación que no quería que acabara por nada en el mundo. Y aunque estábamos desesperados por meternos en algún lugar caliente y estrecho, la sensación de rozarnos era mucho más placentera que meterla en algo. Me sentía demasiado excitado por querer hacerlo mío, pero en el momento más por llegar al orgasmo. Quería hacerlo mío, sí, pero eso lo dejaría para otro momento mucho más especial y no improvisado. Aunque he escuchado que las cosas improvisadas son mejor que planeadas. Pero aún así, no me sentía cien por ciento seguro aún y además el proceso para dilatarlo tenía su tiempo.

Aunque a decir verdad, con solo darle un buen beso Hinata se excitaba.

Su cuerpo es tan lascivo.

– ¡Kageyama me corro! ¡Nnhaahh!

– Te quiero…

Y con un beso, ambos nos corrimos dentro de nuestras ropas gimiendo y jadeando dentro de nuestras bocas. Nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse un poco más despacio, apenas rozándonos, mientras dentro todo se volvía caliente y pegajoso.

Una vez terminado me recosté en su pecho, sintiendo los rápidos latidos retumbar en mi oído, mientras unas pequeñas manos me rodearon por completo apretando levemente en un cálido abrazo.

Y como siempre, hoy como muchas veces, supe que el sabor de Hinata es dulce.

* * *

Bien, si hay algo como **Ooc** lo lamento, pero si es que llegara a verlo, eso tiene una explicación ya que ayer leí algo que **NO** debía, y creo que interfirió en este drabble. Leí un lemon de una pareja por simple curiosidad **(no es de Haikyuu)** y me dejó con un extraño sentimiento ._. , sí me gustó pero... no podía lograr imaginármelos así que espero que no me haya estropeado el trabajo Dx.

En fin, ¿reviews XD? Algún comentario como _"Pueh, pensé que volverías con un lemon todo hard -.-" _o algo así xD?

Díganme cualquier cosa, aceptó todo tipo de críticas :DD

Y pues XD eso ha sido por hoy, espero sus opiniones -w- y ¡gracias por seguir este abecedario :D!

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


	20. Tentación y Tamaño

Respondiendo sus queridos reviews -w-

**\- nobody.30:** Síp, en realidad fue solo lime XD, me agrada que te haya gustado c: y no te preocupes n_n, espero llegar lejos como dices XD. Gracias por comentar siempre :3

**\- Onoe-chan:** Bueno, en sí Hinata lo avergüenza porque es muy directo a veces al decir algunas cosas XD y Kags por alguna razón es como vergonzoso con respecto a sus sentimientos :3, en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado n_n aquí está la próxima letra :0 espero que te guste.

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** Gracias c: será que porque mi signo zodiacal es cachondo, tengo habilidad para escribir estas cosas(?) xD no lo sé, en fin, me alegra que no haya quedado Ooc :3, y sobre lo del beso me alegra haberte enseñarte algo nuevo -u-, pero es lo que me han dicho a mí ;D y bueno, muchas gracias por comentar siempre, te agradezco tus beshas palabras TuT , espero que este drabble sea de tu agrado :B

**\- shioris-san:** Jajaja me gusta que te haya causado esa reacción de a cada línea leída debías taparte el rostro después XD, gracias por tus palabras n-n me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien c:, espero que te guste este drabble y que tengas que taparte de nuevo el rostro XD, que mala(? ¡Disfrútalo!

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Me alegra infinitamente que te gusten mis lime/lemon y gracias, es un alivio para mí que no haya quedado Ooc *-*, jaja sí, precoces XD será drabble la edad(? mucha excitación(? XD En realidad quería colocar que la madre de Tobio llegara y los interrumpiera, pero nah e_e preferí dejarlo así Cx ¡Muchas gracias por comentar siempre :33! espero que te guste este drabble.

**\- Natalie Nightray:** Espero que con este drabble no se te salga el corazón Dx o te pase algo malo :c Es bueno que te haya gustado n_n, aquí está la actualización asi que no desesperes c:, ¡espero que te guste y gracias por comentar!

**\- alguienquemira:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Si, Hinata es tan tierno u-u motivo por el cual Kageyama se desespera tanto Dx (yo igual me desesperaría) espero que te guste este drabble c: y tienes razón, habían muchas palabras interesantes en mi diccionario de sinónimos, pero me quedé con estas dos, ¡espero que te guste! y ¡gracias por comentar!

**\- Koko-chanEvans:** Me gusta que te haya gustado n_n gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este drabble ewe ¡gracias!

**\- TaraKinomiya:** Jajaja gracias, estoy contenta *u* XDD Te entiendo perfectamente T-T yo hace tiempo que quiero leer algo lime o lemon de estos dos Dx pero no encuentro nada por ningún lado :c, y sí, Hinata es tan lindo y bonito y tierno u-u es entendible que Kageyama esté así por él. Gracias por comentar y por leer mis drabbles c:, espero que este drabble sea de tu agrado n-n ¡gracias!

**\- Lizzy Otaku:** Aw espero que no te pase nada malo con este drabble :c, aunque de que tendrás un derrame nasal, no tendrás eue ¡Gracias por leer y por pasarte!

* * *

Saludos a tí, oh sí, a tí que has entrado a este mundo lleno de Kagehina *-*/ ~

Primero les diré que :c, hemos llegado al drabble 20 lo que significa que la recta final de este Abecedario ya está cerca u-u *llora* bubu :c

Segundo, aún no estoy muy segura qué palabras usar en las letras siguientes xD, por lo que lo más probable es que ocupe palabras en inglés u otro idioma, todo para no dejarlo incompleto .u. espero que eso no les moleste.

Y tercero, una pequeñísima **advertencia: Un Hinata muy cachondo con lemon en su mentecita.**

No me queda más que decir, ¡disfrútenlo!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 20: **T**entación y **T**amaño

* * *

Para Hinata Shouyou ese no era su día. No lograba rematar bien, el balón se le iba de las manos, el progreso en sus recepciones había disminuido a cero y lo más extraño de todo eran sus habilosos y rápidos reflejos que de alguna manera se habían vuelto más pausados, lo cual hacia fallar al chico una y otra vez.  
A ese mal desempeño había que sumarle los muchos retos y alegatos por parte de su secreto novio, Kageyama Tobio, lo cual no ayudaba de mucho para calmar su pequeño corazón, ya que de solo escuchar su grueso tono de voz, su cuerpo se colocaba nervioso de inmediato, reaccionando de una forma abrumadora para él.

Y es que de alguna forma hoy Hinata se encontraba muy observador con respecto a Kageyama. Lo miraba con total atención a cada movimiento ejecutado, esperanzado e inquieto por querer mirar más que su simple camiseta blanca, si no que ver su mojado y grueso dorso del cual no se podía olvidar en varios días después de haber hecho el amor. Era como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo del cual solo había una regla a seguir; cada vez que le mirara su pecho desnudo, debería excitarse a un grado tan alto que le haría olvidarse de todo, ya sea del lugar en donde estaban y de lo que estaban haciendo, en ese momento, jugar vóley.

– ¡Un punto más, Asahi!

– ¡Osu!

Los gritos de Sugawara y Azumane se hicieron escuchar desde el fondo, mientras que Hinata veía con detenimiento como Kageyama se giraba hacia él, se levantaba la camiseta lo suficiente para secar su sudoroso rostro y para mostrarle parte de su abdomen y oblicuos, haciéndolo alucinar pequeñas y traviesas fantasía con su cuerpo, mientras su mirada lentamente recorría esos lugares nombrados para luego bajar por su ombligo y mirarle aquella parte que confirmaba que su novio era hombre, recordando de golpe su _gran_ tamaño y lo _grandioso_ que se sentía tenerlo dentro, todo caliente, duro, mojado y suave a la vez, dándole un placer que solo él sabía otorgarle con cierta malicia en su rostro.

– Recíbela bien Hinata.

Le ordenó, más el pequeño chico ya estaba adentrado en su mundo en donde un Kageyama cruel –en el buen sentido de la palabra– y excitado le daba duro contra su rechinante y suave cama, mientras él gemía descontroladamente contra su boca.

– ¡Idiota muévete!

– ¿Ah?

De forma mágica, como si hubieran sabido lo que estaba pasando por su mente, el balón rematado por Asahi-san apareció frente a él llegándole directo a sus costillas, dejándolo sin aliento y botándolo de espaldas al suelo, interrumpiendo sus sofocantes fantasías.

– ¡Hinata!

– ¡Lo-Lo siento!

– ¡Cállate y ayúdalo a levantarse Asahi! – le gritoneó el capitán al As.

– ¡Osu!

– Wah… eso le pasa por andar distraído, bueno, no es como si hubiera podido recibir ese balón – comentó Tsukishima del otro lado de la red, mientras se veía a un enojado Kageyama dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño chico – Oh, aquí vamos.

– ¡Idiota, te dije que te movieras!

– Me… me duele… – dijo sin aliento mientras era ayudado por Asahi-san a sentarse en el suelo.

– ¡Chicos, el entrenamiento queda hasta aquí! – anunció de inmediato Ukai-san – ya estamos en la hora, mañana continuamos. ¡No olviden estirar!

– ¡Osu!

– Kageyama, ve y acompaña a Hinata a los vestidores.

– Bien.

A regañadientes, de forma un poco brusca, ayudó al chico a levantarse y lo llevó de un brazo agarrado hacia la sala del club mientras que el pequeño caminaba un poco encorvado intentando que el oxígeno entrara a sus pulmones.

Una vez adentro de la sala del club, Kageyama no se aguantó y lo encaró acorralándolo entre su sudoroso cuerpo y los casilleros respectivos a cada miembro del equipo.

Hinata de inmediato se asustó ante la repentina acción de su novio, pero más le asustó el comportamiento que estaba teniendo su cuerpo hace varias horas.

Debía controlarse.

– ¿Qué te sucedió hoy? Tu desempeño fue horrible. Estabas cero concentrado. ¿Puedes decirme al menos que era más importante que la práctica?

"_Tú"_

–…

– ¿Y bien?

– E-E-E…

– ¿"E"?

– E-Es tu cu-culpa…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

De pronto, sintió el rostro del peli azabache más cerca que antes, rozándole y golpeándole su fresco aliento en sus labios.

"_¡Solo aguanta un poco hasta llegar a casa!"_

– Q-Que… que es tu culpa que…

– ¡Explícate quieres!

– ¡Ah joder, cállate!

Le terminó de gritar desesperado por toda esa situación con su rostro caliente por su enorme sonrojo acumulado en ambas mejillas. No podía mirarle, sentía que si sus ojos se topaban con los oscuros de él, todo autocontrol lo abandonaría, por lo que mantuvo su mirada firme en la camiseta blanca de su novio sin moverla en ningún momento.

Su corazón estaba como loco, no quería calmarse por nada en el mundo y su simple cabeza no ayudaba para calmarlo, imaginando y procesando cierta información no apta para menores de dieciocho años. Pero no era su culpa imaginarse a su novio encima suyo, tomándolo con ese cuerpo tan grande a comparación del suyo, acorralándolo entre el suelo y su fuerte dorso, entrando caliente una y otra vez en su trasero, sintiendo como le pegaba en aquella parte erógena capaz de llevarlo al orgasmo en menos de cinco minutos.

"_Que precoz" _pensaba mientras esas imágenes un tanto subidas de tono aparecían en su cabecita, mareándolo y adormeciendo su cuerpo del alguna forma. Y para qué hablar de la cercanía de Kageyama, aquello atrofiaba más a su caliente cabeza, imaginándose ahora como lo tomaba en contra de esos casilleros, rodeando ambas piernas a sus caderas sintiendo las demás estocadas de su novio, una y otra vez mientras le gemía roncamente su nombre en su sensible oído.

"_Hinata…"_

Apretó un poco sus piernas, bajó su vista desde la camiseta de su novio hasta su negro pantalón corto, quedándose ahí mientras continuaba con sus locas fantasías.

Kageyama por su parte se había dado cuenta que su secreto novio estaba actuando extraño. Lo había estado observando durante todo el entrenamiento, de una manera _tan_ disimulada que cuando él se giraba a hablarle el pequeño rápidamente desviaba sus ojos junto a su rostro adornado por un matiz rosado en ambas mejillas, lo que preocupó un poco a Kageyama preguntándose a sí mismo sobre el porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Pero a medida que comenzaron a entrenar, su preocupación por el peli naranja se esfumó de golpe, por lo que cuando fallaba en rematar una de sus levantadas él solo le reprochaba por su falta de concentración olvidándose por completo de que había estado actuando extraño.

Pero ese último grito de _"¡Cállate!"_ le confirmó que _algo extraño_ estaba ocurriendo en la mente del pequeñín. Normalmente cuando peleaban lo hacían mirándose a los ojos como si se estuvieran provocando, pero esta vez quien solo estaba mirando el rostro del otro era Kageyama.

Algo andaba mal.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

De improviso, le tomó con una mano por su mentón, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos brillosos, bañados en ese color castaño natural, humedecidos levemente, lo que lo hipnotizó de inmediato.

Se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos, conteniendo el oxigeno en sus pulmones ya que ninguno de los dos movía su pecho en forma de respirar, pegados como si estuvieran en una burbuja solo ellos dos, mirándose cada partícula de sus rostros. Era como si una fuerza magnética los estuviera controlando, obligándolos a tener un contacto visual tan potente que ni siquiera debían pestañear.

Era extraño.

– Ah ~, hoy fue un gran entrenamiento.

– Suga-san aún se luce con sus lanzamientos.

– ¿De qué hablas Nishinoya?

Pero como todo buen momento, se vio interrumpido por los chicos del club acercándose a la sala a cambiarse de ropa, por lo que Kageyama de inmediato se separó de Hinata y de sus atrayentes ojos, sintiendo como el hechizo de querer besarlo y abrazarlo desaparecía en el momento en que perdía contacto con sus cálidos ojos.

"_Algo extraño sucede con Hinata"_

Una vez que todos entraron percibieron de alguna forma un ambiente tenso e incómodo entre ambos chicos de primer año, por lo que simplemente pensaron en cambiarse de ropa y de comentar el partido de práctica que habían realizado al final del entrenamiento, haciéndole saber al capitán lo que les faltaba aún como equipo.

Hinata por su parte se quedó un buen rato apoyado en su casillero –que por fortuna lo habían acorralado en el suyo–, para luego girarse lentamente y abrirlo para el cambio de ropa, mas algo a su derecha hizo desviarle sus ojos y cabeza, encontrándose con un sudoroso Kageyama quitándose su blanca camiseta, dejando a la vista su leve pero no exagerado abdomen marcado y sus fuertes brazos tensarse ante el movimiento realizado para sacarse la camiseta. Sus hombros, anchos y duros y su espalda, joder, su ancha y grande espalda. Aquello era lo que más le encanta a Hinata cuando hacían el amor. Verle su dorso y espalda, tensarse y endurecerse ante la fuerza por hacer aquellos movimientos; le excitaba demasiado, por lo que sin perder tiempo su cabeza –una vez más– comenzó a torturarle haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

"_¡No, no, no, no!"_ pensó mientras se tiraba su camiseta blanca hacia ese lugar, intentando de ocultar su creciente erección, desviando sus ojos del cuerpo de Kageyama hacía su casillero abierto.

Estaba muy sensible, miren que excitarse con solo ver a Kageyama sin camiseta.

Pero es que era inevitable, aquella vista le encantaba por sobre todo y le daba para pensar en muchas cosas. Como a Kageyama acorralándolo nuevamente contra su casillero, pegando su pequeño dorso en el frío mental mientras le ordenaba desde su espalda en un sensual y ronco susurro _"arquéate para mí"_, levantando su pequeño pero apetecible –según Kageyama– trasero, dándole más facilidad para que metiera su _gran_ miembro. Y una vez dentro lo tomara de sus caderas mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo muy lentamente, de una forma tan desesperante que le obligaba a pedir más, a pedirle que se moviera más rápido y profundo. Decirle _"¡Más rápido Kageyama!" _y que él le respondiera _"¿Te gusta rápido no? Lo haremos lento entonces"_ torturándolo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Pero luego de todo ese juego un poco masoquista por parte de Hinata, sentir como lo abrazaba y dirigía sus grandes y toscas manos a sus suaves pechos para mimarlos tan delicadamente, mientras en su espalda sentía su duro dorso contraerse ante la fuerza de poder penetrarlo, escuchando atentamente sus suaves pero graves jadeos, haciéndolo estremecer desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, llegando al orgasmo de una forma tan exquisita, incapaz de mantenerse en pie doblando un poco sus piernas mientras Kageyama se reía y le decía en su oído _"¿Ya te has corrido? Qué rápido. Aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer" _empezando un vaivén un poco más rápido y hondo que antes, causándole…

– ¡AHH, E-ESTÚPIDO KAGEYAMA!

Y como si sus reflejos volvieran por arte de magia, corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana parecida a cuando remataba en dirección al baño del camarín, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que una ráfaga de viento causó la caída de varias cosas en las paredes.

Kageyama lo tentaba de una manera tan increíble, ¡joder como lo hacía!

* * *

_EXTRA_

– Esto era lo que querías ¿no?

– Ah… tan duro…

– Dios Hinata, eres un total pervertido – se burló.

– ¡O-Oye!

– Tan solo mírate como te colocas con solo verme sin camisa – acerca su rostro al del pequeño mientras apega más su cuerpo al de él, rozándole levemente sus labios de una manera tan sensual que Hinata no puede evitar gemir – pervertido.

– E-Es que… ¡es tu culpa! – le gritó a la vez que le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, apegando más sus cuerpos y robándole un beso tan sediento por él, estremeciéndose como lo había hecho en sus fantasías y una vez separado de su adicta boca decirle – eres tan lindo.

– ¡I-Idiota! ¡No lo digas así!

Le gritó y le besó su sedienta boca con la caliente suya, dejándolo incapacitado para decir más tonterías.

* * *

Bien, el _"EXTRA"_ es porque quería dejarlo hasta donde dice _"¡joder como lo hacía!"_ pero luego quise agregarle eso de ahí arribita :3

¿Y bien? ¿les gustó o quedo así como raro xD? Cualquier cosa los espero en el mundo de los reviews.

Les agradezco como siempre los reviews que siempre me dejan c:, es hermoso saber que les gusta lo que escribo, me ayuda con mi autoestima de alguna forma XD **¡Muchas gracias!**

Y pues, no tengo mucho que decir, gracias por todo y espero que sigan este Abecedario hasta el final, ¡ya queda poco para que se libren de mí! (Sí, claro ewe)

¡Nos leemos pronto n-n !


	21. Únicas

Respondiendo los apetecibles reviews eue

**\- alguienquemira: **Me alegra demasiado que el drabble haya cumplido con tus expectativas *-* y yo también pensé para esa letra la palabra "tentación" eue, me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, a nadie le hace mal un jueg ewe. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Sí, el pequeñín es precoz, culpa de Kageyama por ser muy sexy no(?. Muchas gracias por dejar review y por tus palabras *-*, y síp, ya está en la recta final, es tan triste :c. Espero que te guste este capítulo .u. y muchas gracias por leerme siempre, ¡nos vemos!

**\- Ishiro Shizuka: **Es bonito que lo hayas encontrado genial XD. Gracias por comentar :D

**\- shioris-san: **¡Misión Cumplida! Me siento superada por haberte echo avergonzar *-* y sí, Kageyama sensual que anda ensuciando la mente del inocente de Hinata uwu. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te guste :D ¡Gracias por dejar review!

**\- Koko-chanEvans: **Wow gracias, aún así, no me demandes :c que como dices tú, no podré seguir escribiendo en mi celda por falta de internet u-u. Y sí, yo estoy segura que es un pervertido e_e ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**\- kaixkasu: **No me odies, solo ámame ewe (broma xD) Wow gracias XD para leerlo tres veces debo inferir que te gustó mucho el capítulo. Me gusta que te guste mi manera de escribir c: y no xD aunque sienta que escriba bien, aún hay algo que me molesta en mi forma de escribir xd En fin, ¡gracias por comentar y por amarme en no secreto xD!

**\- Guest: **No te mueras :c aún falta terminar este abecedario u-u, es muy bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo c:, espero que este también te guste y gracias por dejarme review.

**\- Minka'Sunflowers: **No te preocupes, puedes comentar cuando puedas XD ni siquiera es obligación comentar. Espero que mi corto –nótese el sarcasmo- review que te dejé no te haya molestado e_e, pero juro que fue emocionante leer tu fic horas antes a mi paseo TuT. Sí, estoy segura que Hinata es un pervertido y me agrada que te hayas reído con el drabble XD. ¡Nos leemos :3 y gracias por dejarme review siempre!

**\- TaraKinomiya: **Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado *-* y que te haya escrito algo que hace tiempo deseabas leer :3, y wow XD a mí me ha pasado algo parecido con mi madre, pero leyendo manga xd y aw XD sé que escribir lemon es equivalente a escribir porno, pero aún no asumo que escribo esto T-T xDDDDD me gusta más la palabra lemon, porno no u-u. Y no te preocupes XD que también me ha pasado que un review se me envía antes de tiempo. En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este drabble x3

**\- NyuNemu: **Gracias :'D. Síp, yo me la he pasado de maravilla escribiendo estos drabbles c: y seguiría escribiendo sin parar, pero el abecedario tiene muy pocas letras (carajo xD) En fin, gracias por comentar y por leer .u. y bueno, tendrá que terminar ya u-u ¡Aún así, gracias!

* * *

Hola gente preciosa que me llena de alegría con sus reviews *-* xD

Les traigo el drabble número 21 ;D (Oh mai cat, quedan pocos para terminar este abecedario T-T)

Espero que les guste, ya que con esta querida letra había escrito 3 drabbles, uno AU, otro como no sé xD y este .u. , por lo que me quedé con este -w-

Otra cosa que les quería contar XD (aunque no sé si importe) es que me leí el especial de Haikyuu con Nisekoi **(Nisekyuu)** y me encontré con que Hinata sí se da cuenta de la belleza de las mujeres, y que es todo un caballero :3 y que Kageyama se excita con la arena de playa -equisde- jajajaja xD.

En fin: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS LINDOS REVIEWS ;-; PORQUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ**

Si tienen la oportunidad de leer el especial, léanlo xD da mucha risa.

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 21: **Ú**nicas

* * *

– ¿Sabes Kageyama? Hinata es alguien único. Será difícil, no, será imposible reemplazarlo. Por eso, te toca cuidarlo esta vez.

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos Kageyama, no puedes dejar que Shouyou se muera, ha ha – rió Nishinoya.

– Noya eso es un poco extremo… – comentó Azumane.

– Pero es cierto Asahi-san – afirmó Tanaka – Hinata ha estado muy enfermo en esta semana. Su fiebre se demora en bajar.

– En fin, hoy le toca a Kageyama cuidarlo – habló el capitán – ve a su casa y cuídalo bien.

– Bien… –aceptó resignado.

– Sin hacer cosas indebidas, Kageyama-san – le alertó en tono pícaro Nishinoya.

– Hm, bien… – aceptó desganado.

– ¡Oye! – le recriminó Sugawara.

Suspiró, hoy le tocaba a él cuidarlo.

Wololo :3

Hinata desde hace ya una semana que se había enfermado. Había comenzado con síntomas de un simple refriado, dolor de garganta y amígdalas, pero luego comenzaron los escalofríos, el dolor en todo el cuerpo y la alta fiebre, por lo que se convirtió en un complicado resfriado.

Como su madre trabajaba y su hermana asistía a clases, los chicos de Karasuno se organizaron y tomaron turnos para cuidar a la pequeña carnada del equipo. El día lunes había ido Sugawara, el martes Asahi, miércoles Tanaka y Nishinoya, y ayer jueves Daichi-san. Por lo que quedaba hoy viernes a Kageyama. Y aunque no tenía ganas de ir –sí, claro– no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes.

Y ahí estaba, afueras de la casa de Hinata tocando el timbre hace más de ocho minutos.

¿Tan mal estaba que se demoraba en abrirle?

– ¡Voy~! – escuchó un pequeño grito desde adentro.

"_Sin hacer cosas indebidas, Kageyama-san" _Recordó las palabras de Nishinoya-sempai, ya que días atrás, justo antes de que se enfermara el pequeño de cabello anaranjado, todo el equipo los había visto casi darse un beso en el almacén en donde guardaban los balones y la red, por lo que desde ese día lo han estado molestando y alertando con que no le hiciera cosas así a Hinata.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Tan fuerte era el resfriado que había pescado?

– ¡Oh, Kageyama! – exclamó sorprendido una vez ya con la puerta abierta.

– ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– Por nada…

Por un momento, solo por un momento no lo reconoció. El pequeño estaba envuelto hasta los hombros con una colcha de su cama y con un gorro de lana rojo en su cabeza. Sobre su boca usaba una mascarilla con el fin de no contagiar a alguien del equipo, que en este día sería Kageyama.

El enfermo hizo pasar al sano y una vez dentro lo dirigió al sofá mientras algo tambaleante se dirigía hacia la cocina.

– Prepararé algo de té ¿o gustas de café?

– ¡Idiota, deberías estar descansando en tu cama! ¡No preparar un maldito té! – le gritó desde el sofá.

– Perooo ~… es primera vez que vienes a mi casa. ¡A las visitas hay que atenderlas! – dijo convencido.

– ¡Deja de joder y vete a la cama!

Un pequeño bulto se divisó en la puerta de la cocina mirando hacia el sofá.

– Entonces, ¿té o café? ¿O quieres jugo?

– ¡Ah joder! ¡Eres un total idiota! – se levantó con fuerza del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina solo para tomar al Hinata envuelto como un saco de papas y subir las escaleras.

– Kageyama-san está siendo muy amable hoy. ¿Ves que tengo que prepararte un té? Hay que agradecer las cosas.

– ¡Cállate de una vez joder!

Subió las escaleras con un Hinata hablando tonterías y algo delirante, para luego llevarlo a su habitación y recostarlo sobre su cama, tapándolo con otra colcha para que no tuviera frío.

– ¡Bien, te quedaras callado y me dejarás cuidarte!

– Gwaah ¿es verdad lo que escucho? ¿O estaré delirando? Debe ser eso, Kageyama-san está siendo muy amable – habló como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, mientras sus pequeñas manos agarraban el borde de la colcha y su rostro enrojecer producto de la fiebre.

– Eres tan molesto.

"_Uno trata de ser amable y dice que son delirios. Hinata cruel"_

– ¿Y qué pasa con ese "san"? Me hablas de una forma muy formal.

– Quién creería que Kageyama-san sería tan amable, definitivamente tengo que prepararle un té – dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a sentarse en la cama.

– ¡Tú te quedas aquí! – lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligo a recostarse – ¡Deja de pensar en el maldito té y duérmete ya!

– A todo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí Kageyama?

– ¿Hablas enserio? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido – para cuidarte, estás enfermo por si no lo sabías.

– Oh cierto, ha ha – rió despreocupado.

Mientras conversaban –en realidad, trataban de tener una conversación coherente ya que con Hinata delirando era un poco difícil– Kageyama le quitó su gorro de lana y su mascarilla, colocándole en su caliente frente un paño húmedo para que la fiebre le bajara.

Las próximas horas se las pasó cuidándolo mientas que el pequeño hablaba y hablaba cosas sin sentido, ignorando todo lo que Kageyama le decía. Y aunque era un poco cómico, en verdad era preocupante ya que su fiebre no quería bajar por nada en el mundo. Y que estuviera delirando era una muy mala señal.

Le dio unos tantos remedios y lo que más hizo durante la tarde fue cambiarle el paño de agua fría que le tenía en su frente, intentando de que sus acciones le ayudaran a bajar la fiebre y hacerle sentir bien, pero de pronto, de un momento a otro Hinata dejó de hablarle por lo que se preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba, ya que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que se había desmayado por la fiebre, pero luego de hablarle y escucharle roncar levemente supo que se habia quedado dormido por lo que su preocupación cesó un poco.

Nunca pensó que cuidar del pequeño sería tan agotador. Escucharle hablar tonterías y callarlo a cada rato, sí que había sido cansador. Pero el hecho de sentirse muy preocupado al notar que ningún avance de mejora se reflejaba en su resfriado, eso era aún más cansador, es más, a cada minuto que le miraba el rostro sentía que su fiebre subía más y más, lo cual lo hizo dudar varias veces entre llamar o no a una ambulancia o a contactar a alguien del equipo.

Aún así el tiempo pasó y con ello la madre y la hermana de Hinata llegaron al hogar encontrándose con Kageyama en la habitación de Shouyou cuidándolo. Ambas le agradecieron por sus cuidados ya que de alguna forma se veía un poco mejor, a lo que Kageyama respondió que no era nada. Acompañado por la madre del chico, se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa para despedirlo, cuando de repente vieron bajar rápidamente por la escalera a la hermana de Hinata en dirección a ellos, a lo cual se sorprendieron por lo desesperada que corría.

– ¿Qué sucede Natsu? – preguntó su madre.

– Onii-chan despertó y preguntó por Kageyama.

– Dile que ya se va.

– ¡Se lo dije pero dice que no!

– ¿Qué no "qué"? – preguntó Tobio.

– ¡No sé!

– Debe estar hablando dormido – concluyó la madre.

– ¡Eso pensé, pero tenía los ojos abiertos! – exclamó asustada la pequeña.

– ¡Oh! – expresó sorprendida la madre.

Kageyama por su parte solo suspiró y luego le pidió a la madre de su compañero que si podía subir a despedirse.

La madre de los peli naranjas aceptó y lo dejó subir.

"_¿Qué rayos con estos Hinatas? Son tan raros"_

– ¿Hinata? ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó una vez en la habitación.

– ¿Kageyama? – se levantó y se sentó en la cama – ¿ya te ibas?

– Sí, pero me vine a despedir.

– No te vayas.

– ¿Ah? – lo miró confundido mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama del pequeño – ¿por qué?

– Te-tengo frío…

– Recuéstate idiota.

Kageyama se levantó de inmediato para recostarlo y taparlo con las colchas, mas el pequeño rápidamente lo rodea con sus brazos, abrazándolo mientras ambos caían sobre la cama de Hinata. Kageyama de inmediato se sonrojó y quiso separarse de él, pero el agarre del enfermo –de alguna forma– era más fuerte.

– ¡Oí suéltame!

– Ño. Ahora ya no tengo frío ~ – habló como un pequeño de 5 años, afirmando su rostro en el cuello del peli azabache.

– ¿Qué dices?

– ¿Shouyou?

Y de pronto, la madre del chiquillo con las supuestas defensas bajas entró y los vio abrazados sobre la cama. La fémina al ver esa escena sonrió y dejó escapar una tímida risa para luego irse sin antes decirle a Kageyama que podía quedarse a dormir.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Hinata dejó de fingir los ronquidos que había iniciado cuando su madre había entrado, abrazando aún más a Kageyama, adentrándolo a las calentitas colchas.

– Yei ~ yo sabía que… que Kageyama era cálido. Me gusta...

Terminó de decir para luego caer completamente al mundo de los sueños.  
Kageyama se quería morir. Estaba demasiado tenso y avergonzado que no podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Y no sabía si era por el abrazo de Hinata o porque su madre los había visto así. Pero tampoco era como si debía preocuparse mucho por la madre de Hinata, ya que si no fuera _extraña_, no le hubiera ni mencionado sobre poder quedarse a dormir, y más si ya los había visto en una pose un tanto _comprometedora._

Pero en fin, así fue como Kageyama se dio cuenta que las personas que conformaban la familia Hinata eran únicas.

Eran irreemplazables. Y extrañas.

* * *

Eso ha sido por hoy, ¿les gustó? quedó muy pobre? esperaban otro lemon XD? no sé porque pregunte eso :c

En fin, espero que les haya gustado -w- esto a estado suave, sutil, tranquilo c:

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida -u- y si hay faltas de ortografía lo lamento :c

Nos vemos muy pronto n_n ¡chau, chau!


	22. Virtudes

Respondiendo los riquísimos reviews :3 :

**\- alguienquemira: **Sí, está por terminar. Muchas gracias, yo también necesito de estas historias :c XD. Aw me alegra haber mencionado el especial de Nisekyuu :'D, en realidad lo había leído cuando solo me seguía el manga de Nisekoi XD pero luego vi Haikyuu y todo dentro de mi cabecita entendió *O*. Y sí, tienes mucha razón XD, Kageyama es un asexual :w, o solo se preocupa de sus intereses como todo chico hace(?. En fin, muchas gracias por dejarme review n.n

**\- shioris-san:** Sí, quería poner un mini extra en donde Kageyama amanecía resfriado pero mejor lo dejé así XD. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por dejarme siempre un review. ¡Se agradece infinitamente!

**\- nobody.30: **De nada :3, espero haberte endulzado un poco el corazón. Muchas gracias por pasarte, espero que disfrutes este drabble ;D

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Te entiendo, a mí me pasa igual XD al final llego al cuadro de reviews y se me olvida todo lo que iba a escribir :w. Aw yo también me leí ese doujinshi y joder T-T me enamoré aún más de Kags cuando salió un mini-Kageyama llorando mientras decía que no quería estar solo u-u *muere por tanta ternura Dx* Yo creo que mas que ser fujoshi e_e sería una madre que apoya a su querido hijo. Algún día escribiré en donde salgan sus padres ;D, sobre el honorífico, solo he visto dos veces (creo) en donde Hinata le dice "Kageyama-san" y otro "Kageyama-kun" pero siempre es cuando lo molesta XD. Muchas gracias por dejar siempre review y por tus palabras -w- ¡Espero que te guste este drabble!

**\- Minka'Sunflowers: **Espero que no te haya molestado tanto mi review legendario XD. Oh Yisus, mi madre también me ponía rodajas de papa :0 y eran muy refrescantes -w-. Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble XD y no te preocupes .u. puedes comentar y leer cuando quieras (aunque espero que no te demores tanto como para leer cuando ya esté acabado este abecedario XD, creo que sería un poco shockeante para ti(?–si, claro XD–)) en fin, ¡gracias por comentar y disfruta a concho tus vacaciones igual!

**\- Koko-chanEvans: **Ow gracias TuT me alegro que no me demandes –aún :3– y me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble. Un Hinata pidiendo apapachos debe ser lo más tierno del mundo *O*, ¡gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este drabble :D!

**\- kaixkasu:** Gracias por tus palabras y aw xD no me ames tanto que comenzaré a ser egocéntrica :W (bromis c: ) Gracias por comentar :3 y espero que disfrutes de este drabble -u-

**\- jesangel98:** Sí, puede que sea fujoshi eué. Me alegra haberte informado sobre el especial :D, a mí también me sacó muchas carcajadas –en especial la parte en donde Kageyama se excita por la arena XD– ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un review y aquí está el siguiente drabble :D!

**\- Ishiro Shizuka:** Kageyama pervertido que quería hacerle cositas al pequeñín de Hinata ewe, yo igual lo hubiera advertido :c, y sí, a Suga-mamá le dará un infarto al saber todas las cosas que hacen juju :3. Gracias por comentar y aquí está el siguiente c: (Yo tampoco quiero que acabe u-u)

**\- TaraKinomiya: **¡Aw! XD eso de "Wololo:3" era para marcar donde debía colocar la línea de separación xD. Ya que yo escribo los capítulos en Word, entonces marco las partes donde debo editar en la página de Fanfiction y se me olvidó por completo colocar esa línea Dx joder, espero que me perdones :c. Sí, la mamá los shippea en secreto, estoy segura e.e. Gracias por no encontrarlo pobre :3 y sobre el posdata, pues, ya entramos a la recta final u-u y sí, el abecedario tiene muy pocas letras :C. En fin, gracias por comentar y por leer :D

* * *

Los saludo desde mi computador :DDD mientras escucho música sensual y canto con mi voz celestial (claro) :333333333333

AWWW :C Me alegra tanto cuando leo todos sus reviews, ¡Son hermosos! ¡Muchas gracias por dejar :'D!

Este drabble ya es el número 22 :c lo que significaaaaaa que **SOLO** quedan **4 letras** más y adiós para siempre les digo :c

Espero que sigan este abecedario hasta el final :D, ya que como va mi inspiración de seguro ya terminara dentro de esta semana, y si no, pues terminará cuando deba terminar XD (¿por qué las cosas no son infinitas joder :c?)

En fin, espero que les guste mucho este drabble c:

¡Disfrútenlo, ya sea comiendo, bailando, escuchando música o como quieran XD!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 22: **V**irtudes

* * *

La madre de Karasuno –o mejor dicho, Sugawara Koushi– tenía entendido que en una relación de pareja lo normal era amar las virtudes y aceptar los defectos de la otra persona para poder amarse mutuamente, mas nunca creyó que aquello no se aplicaría a la relación de Kageyama y Hinata, ya que de alguna forma, Kageyama se dirigía con cierto odio hacia las virtudes de la carnada.

Según el peli azabache, habían muchas cosas que odiaba de él. Por ejemplo, su cabello. Eso contaba como una virtud de Hinata o un aspecto positivo, ya que su cabello era sedoso, suave y brillante. El color era algo distinto a lo que se veía por estos días, y le daba un toque refrescante a los lugares que fuera. Pero para Kageyama, su _novio_, era odioso porque a donde fueran llamaba la atención. Que un japonés tuviera ese color de cabello y que aparte lo tuviera ondulado, era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido por nadie, por lo que siempre la gente se giraba a mirarlo mientras un _"Que tierno ese chico"_ acompañado de risas se escuchaban de todos, haciendo enojar todos los días al peli azabache.

Le molestaba que la gente lo mirara, si fuera en un partido estaría correcto, pero fuera de este no. Nadie debía mirarlo –según Kageyama.

Otra cosa que odiaba era su personalidad tan sociable. Oh joder, como la odiaba. Siempre que quería estar solo con su novio, mágicamente alguien aparecía y le preguntaba estupideces al pequeño, tonterías que el pequeño alegremente las respondía en un lapso de tiempo muy largo, emocionándose, dejando solo sentado en una banca de la escuela a su novio digiriendo el almuerzo que tanto había querido compartir con Hinata. Y aunque algunos tachaban la personalidad de Hinata como una virtud, para Kageyama era la cualidad más defectuosa de su novio.

Además de que no se callaba nunca. Era como una fangirl que gritaba por todo. Era detestable por lo que siempre tenía que entrar a callarlo, terminando los dos gritándose por varios minutos como siempre lo hacían.

– Kageyama, si odias tantas cosas de Hinata ¿por qué estas con él? – le preguntó Sugawara que había estado escuchando todos los quejos del setter de primer año.

– Porque es malditamente tierno… – dijo bufando con el ceño fruncido – Es tan tierno que me desespera. Cuando me sonríe, o cuando me pide un pase, lo hace tan alegremente que yo… m-me siento fe-feliz _maldita sea_…

– Oh…

– ¡Y me molesta tanto que sea tierno! Porque por eso mismo todos se lo quedan mirando. ¡Y es tan pequeño que siempre tengo ganas de abrazarlo! Y el idiota me lo saca en cara siempre. Me desespera tanto como es. Lo odio Sugawara-san. ¿Cree que tengo razón?

Y justo antes de que pudiera responderle algo a su kouhai, Hinata le pidió un pase a su novio.

– ¡Maldita sea cállate!

– Gwaaaa, pero que carácter. Bueno, no es como si debería sorprenderme.

– ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

– ¡Duele! ¡Kageyama duele!

Y ahí estaban de nuevo peleando.

La madre de Karasuno solo suspiró y sonrió al verlos como siempre eran.

Sí, él tenía entendido que lo normal era amar y aceptar las virtudes y defectos de la otra persona, pero aquello no se aplicaba a la relación de ellos, no _directamente_. Ya que si se lo pensaba bien, juntando todas las cosas que le había dicho en ese rato Kageyama, él _realmente_ amaba a Hinata. La confusión aquí era que Kageyama decía odiar esas cualidades, pero no lo decía con el término de aborrecer, si no que las odiaba porque aquellas cosas hacían amarlo aún más de lo que debía, o mejor dicho, de lo que se había propuesto así mismo. Y el pequeño peli naranja, aunque no lo dijera frente a ellos o aunque se viera algo despreocupado con respecto a su relación, también estaba profundamente enamorado de Kageyama. Era cosa de observarlos con atención y darse cuenta que a cada pelea o discusión que tenían, siempre terminaban con una mirada llena de amor dirigiéndose, expresándose todo lo que no podían al frente de todos en el club.

Sí una persona que vendría conociéndolos hace tan solo unos días los viera así, pensaría de inmediato que en realidad ellos no se aman, que no deberían estar juntos si pelean tanto. Pero él, como los conocía bien y se daba cuenta de todo con solo mirar con atención a sus compañeros, sabía con seguridad que ambos jóvenes estaban locamente enamorados y que de alguna forma les costaría separarse por un buen tiempo.

Sí, ese era el verdadero poder del amor.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo :o? ¿Bonito n-n? Espero sus comentarios con muchos caramelos para regalar :D ~

Espero que les haya gustado :3, y saben que cualquier crítica es bienvenida ;D

La próxima letra deberá ser en otro idioma XD ya que no hay palabras en español como para usar. Hum, walther(? wilson(? william(? no ? :c

Si hay alguna que ustedes sepan, ya sea en inglés, japonés, español, árabe o cualquier otro idioma XD si quieren me la hacen saber :333 porque me estarian ayudando un montóoooooon , si no quieren no importa :B

Sin más, ¡gracias por el enorme apoyo *-*!

Nos leemos luego :33333


	23. Wish

Respondiendo los dulces y animosos reviews :33

**\- Ishiro Shizuka: **Sí es un tsundere XD y celoso, pues, ¿quién no lo sería con un novio tan tierno *-*? Debe cuidarlo :B. Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes de este drabble c:

**\- Koko-chanEvans: **Gracias por tus palabras XD y en realidad, se me haría extraño escribir algo así como matrimonio xD lo siento uvu. Espero que tengas razón y que este drabble me haya quedado "asdasdasdasda" xD, gracias por comentar y por pasarte.

**\- kaixkasu: **Gracias por dejar review *-* y por tus palabras, y aw me haces sonrojar e / e . Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste :c, nos leemos.

**\- monamar: **Hola, no te preocupes sobre comentar :D con tal de que te guste lo que escribo todo está bien c: Muchas gracias por tus palabras -w- y sí, yo también espero escribir más historias. Gracias por las palabras que me dijiste, de esas tome "wish", así que espero que te guste este drabble :c, ¡Gracias por dejar review!

**\- alguienquemira:** Síp, luego de haberlo editado me di cuenta que me había quedado corto, pero, así son los drabbles no XD? Sobre el drabble de hoy, espero que te guste u-u ya que me estoy arriesgando al escribir algo tan mágico(? En fin, gracias por dejarme review siempre c:

**\- nobody.30: **Aw genial :D pude endulzarle el corazón a alguien *-*, yo tampoco quiero que acabe u-u me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo y leyendo todos los reviews. Gracias por las palabras, tome prestada "wish" y casi, casi tome la palabra "warm" eue. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que sea de tu agrado este drabble :B

**\- shioris-san: ** Aún falta mucha ternura que mostrar/escribir *O*… me gustaría decir eso pero ya está acabando esto u-u, y wow tienes razón, faltó que Suga-mamá dijera eso que dijiste :3. ¿4 capítulos? Ahora ya faltan solo 3 u-u. Espero que te guste este drabble :DD y gracias por comentar.

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Me alegra que te haya sacado una sonrisa n_n. Jaja claro, Kageyama es todo un macho heterosexual XDDDD (me encantó cuando escribiste eso :w) y suerte en tu tarea y cuida tu perro :c. Gracias por las palabras, casi tome "Wikipedia" XD pero mejor no, y sobre tardarme, pues, no sé si eso sería bueno o malo. En fin, ¡gracias por comentar!

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** Me alegra que mis reviews te incentiven para escribir *u* (me siento útil omaigosh) Jajaja ahora que tú lo dices sí XD a mí también me recordó a los mangas shojos XD. Sobre la palabra, será esa que termina en "eon" y empieza con "w" (que ordinaria :c) Espero que no te encuentres con esa sorpresa de que el abecedario ya haya terminado, ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras y nos leemos!

**\- jesyangel98: **Me alegra que haya quedado tierno *v*, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sobre las palabras ya las tengo en mi mente ;D, por lo que este abecedario ya acabó pero aún no(?. Gracias por comentar y por leer :33, espero que disfrutes este drabble.

* * *

Gwaaaaaaaaaah ~ pasamos los 170 reviews ya *-* ¿qué clase de magia es esta? DDDDx Explíquenmelo :c

Aquí les traigo el primer drabble con una palabra no-español XD.

Todas las palabras que me dijeron me ayudaron un montón, pero también se me hizo difícil cual elegir XD. Antes de que les pidiera palabras yo había pensado en "waffles", pero de alguna forma no se me ocurría nada .-.

En fin, espero que les agrade este drabble. En realidad estoy muy nerviosa por como lo encontrarán XD ya que es algo muy mágico :oo

Sin más, ¡disfrútenlo!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

**-Wish: Deseo, desear.**

* * *

Drabble 23: **W**ish

* * *

Kageyama Tobio era una persona solitaria, bueno, a medida que fue creciendo se convirtió en alguien así, ya que en primaria era alguien mucho más dulce y comúnmente sociable, nada exagerado.

Su soledad puede haberse originado cuando ambos padres habían comenzando a trabajar lejos de casa, por lo que desde pequeño siempre tuvo que quedarse en casa de su abuela o en la casa de algún vecino por lo que veía muy poco a sus padres.

Pero una vez que habia crecido ya lo suficiente como para cuidarse solo, dejaron de llevarlo a su abuela o de encargarlo al vecino, por lo que comenzó a quedarse todas las veces solo en ese hogar tan grande de dos pisos.

Lo que no sabían sus padres y que ignoraban de forma natural era que al "obligarle" a cuidarse solo y a quedarse solo en casa, aquello le afectaría de súbita manera a la hora de socializar con las otras personas, convirtiéndolo en un chico nada sociable y algo cascarrabias también, ya que sentía cierto rencor hacia sus padres al quitarle –o mejor dicho– a prohibirle ver a su querida abuela, la cual habia sido alguien importante en su vida de pequeño, en toda su vida prácticamente. Por ende Tobio se convirtió en alguien amargado, gruñón y un poco egocéntrico al encontrar estúpidos a sus padres por prohibirle las salidas hacia su abuela.

Pero un día, algo cambió en su rutinaria vida.

Luego de volver de la escuela, dirigiéndose por el sendero que siempre tomaba para su casa, se encontró con una mediana caja de cartón obstruyéndole el paso. Él, algo curioso por querer saber que había dentro, abrió la caja y entre mantitas se encontró a un pequeño gato de más o menos diez meses o un año. Tenía el pelaje anaranjado como tigre, impresionantemente suave y esponjoso –no excesivamente– y unos ojitos cafés claro con algunas pequeñas manchitas negras alrededor de su pupila. El gato al ver a Tobio maulló de inmediato de una forma muy aguda.

El adolescente por su parte comenzó a acariciarlo por lo que el gato no demoró en comenzar a ronronear y a tirársele encima a los brazos en busca de querer ser recogido por él. Por su parte, el joven no estaba muy seguro con respecto a llevárselo ya que cuidar de una mascota equivalía como si estuviera cuidando a otra persona, como en una relación pero con algunas cosas distintas.

Si se lo llevaba tendría que alimentarlo, cuidarlo, limpiarle sus necesidades, bañarle y eso sí que sería difícil, porque por lo que tenía entendido bañar a un gato era espantoso, ya que no amaban mucho el agua.

Pero por otro lado estaba lo que pensarían sus padres respecto al animal, ya que nunca antes había tenido una mascota.

– ¿Por qué me preocupo por ellos? Que idiota – se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que tomaba al gatito entre sus manos – Nos vamos. Yo te cuidaré ahora, no te preocupes.

El pequeño minino maulló como si le estuviera respondiendo y se acurrucó aún más en las manos del joven.

* * *

Varios días pasaron después de que Tobio recogiera al gato, del cual había cuidado de una manera tan atenta que el gatito se la pasaba ronroneado en esa casa. Estaba sobrado de cariño y solamente por parte de su dueño ya que tanto como el padre y la madre del joven no lo querían y la idea de tener una mascota no les habia gustado para nada.

Eso sí, poco le importó a Tobio la opinión de sus padres por lo que ignorándolos atrevidamente les dijo que él cuidaría del gato y que ni se les ocurriera botarlo.

Aún así, aunque tuviera la compañía del peli naranja las peleas con sus padres continuaban de igual modo y algunas veces era a causa de algo que había hecho el gato.

– ¡Mira como botó mi florero!

– Mamá, entiende, los gatos juegan, es normal que destruyan cosas.

– ¡No pero ese gato se está pasando! ¡Mañana mismo tu padre irá a botarlo!

– Ni se te ocurra – la miró con el ceño fruncido claramente enojado – ustedes lo botan y yo me voy con él.

– ¡To-Tobio! ¡Cómo dices eso!

– Ya escuchaste. Ni te atrevas a tirarlo.

Dejándole en claro a su madre sobre qué pasaría si llegaran a desechar al gato, la dejó ahí alegando sola mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación.

Una vez dentro se recostó en su cama y su minino de inmediato saltó a él para jugar, agarrándole suavemente su mano y mordiéndole sus dedos mientras que Tobio le daba caricias con su otra mano sobre su cabeza.

– Ah…– suspiró y miró al gato – si tan solo fueras algo más grande. Algo tan grande que debas depender de mí y que sea incapaz para mis padres botarte.

– Meow ~

– Pero como eres pequeño – lo tomó con ambas manos y lo alzo sobre su pecho para mirarlo desde abajo – debo cuidarte, y mucho.

Luego lo abrazó contra su pecho y tranquilamente se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Una vez que comenzó a despertarse quiso girarse para el lado izquierdo, más un bulto sobre su pecho no lo dejó girarse, apretándolo más de lo que lo tenía agarrado antes. Tobio abrió sin prisa alguna sus ojos y se encontró con el naranjo pelaje tocándole su cuello por lo que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido junto a su gato en su habitación.

Miro por su ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba obscureciendo, por lo que serían entre las siete u ocho de la tarde, o a más tardar las nueve. Quiso moverse de nuevo pero su minino no lo dejó ya que aplicó más fuerza en su agarre, inmovilizándolo de cualquier acción.

Tobio solo suspiró y tomó a su gato de los hombros, unos hombros tan suaves como la piel de otra persona, sin ningún pelaje…

– ¿Qué…?

Quiso moverse otra vez pero un gruñido algo infantil y gatuno se hizo escuchar desde su pecho, por lo que bruscamente separó de él la _cosa_ que estaba encima de él encontrándose con un chico peli naranja, desnudo.

– Que, que… ¿¡Quién eres!?

– Waaaammm~ – bostezó mientras se sentaba en la cama y estiraba sus desnudos brazos mientras su íntima parte era tapada por el cierre de sus piernas.

– ¿¡Quien eres he dicho!?

– Gwahh~ amo Tobio no debe gritar tanto~ ¡mis orejas duelen! – habló el chico de forma infantil mientras se tapaba unas anaranjadas orejas que en algún momento habían aparecido.

– ¡¿A-A-Amo To-Tobio!? ¡O-Orejas de gato! – gritó confundido sin entender nada –ni siquiera lo que estaba diciendo– mientras apuntaba las orejas del chico.

– Pues, claro que tengo orejas de gato. Soy un gato ~ – habló mientras abría sus ojos – tú me recogiste ¿no?

– ¿Re-Recogerte…?

– Sí – y lo miró, causando que una obscurecida mirada chocara con la cálida suya – m-me recogiste… hace algunos días…

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando detenidamente, ya que de alguna forma los ojos contrarios a los suyos eran como un imán, eran algo de lo que no podían despegarse.

Tobio no entendía nada de nada, pero las orejas del chico y cola en su parte trasera le transmitían una sensación familiar, como si las conociera desde hace un tiempo.

Aún así, había algo en esos ojos que le atraían demasiado; eran encantadores.

Pero algo le alertó sacándolo del ensimismamiento. El chico gato comenzó a acercársele en cuatro patas. Tobio de inmediato retrocedió –aún sin apartar sus miradas– lo más que pudo sobre su cama, pero pronto sintió la cabecera en su espalda y junto a ello los fierros de su cama y algo de la pared, mientras que el chico, desnudo, se le acercó de forma felina, pasando ambas manos por sobre sus piernas, sus caderas, su abdomen y al final justo al lado de su cabeza, ya que de alguna forma Tobio se había resbalado entre las sabanas quedando acostado de frente debajo del chico gato.

El pequeño chico de cabello naranjo colocó ambas manos al lado del peli azabache y sus rodillas a cada costado de la cintura de Tobio, acercándose acechantemente al rostro de su amo.

– Amo Tobio me recogió hace unos días, ¿no lo recuerda?

– Tú… no pu-puedes ser mi gato, ¿o sí?

– ¡Sí! – sonrió revelando dos colmillos un poco más largos que los demás dientes – me llamo Hinata Shouyou, pero amo Tobio me nombro "Otori"

– ¿Tu… eres… Otori? ¡Es una broma!

– ¡No lo es~! – hizo un puchero y se acercó aún más al rostro de su amo, rosándose los labios muy levemente cuando los movían al hablar.

– Pe-Pero… ¿cómo…?

– Deseaste que fuera algo más grande ¡y aquí estoy! – alejó su rostro del joven y lo colocó en su pecho a la vez que bajaba todo su cuerpo, colocando _cierta_ parte trasera sobre aquella parte delantera de Tobio.

El joven de inmediato se tensó y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frio. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era real todo esto? Los rápidos latidos del pequeño se sentían reales en su estomago, por lo que sí, puede que sea real. Pero ¿cómo había sucedido? Él solo había deseado algo sin sentido que ahora se había materializado, ¿pero joder, _cómo_?

¿De verdad todo esto le estaba sucediendo? ¿No era un sueño? Para verificarlo, se pellizcó una mejilla y sintió dolor. No estaba soñando, por ahora. ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Cómo se lo mostraría a sus padres? De que no podían tirarlo ahora no podían, eso era obvio, porque míresele por donde sea era como una persona normal, salvo por las tiernas orejitas y la juguetona cola.

Sí, ¿qué haría ahora? Sabía que pensar en eso era importante y todo eso, pero algo mucho más _importante y preocupante_ le estaba sucediendo.

¿¡Por qué allá abajo se estaba emocionando!?

* * *

Okey... ¡¿cómo quedó!? ¿¡les gustó!? Está feo :c? Mucho Ooc XD!?

Díganme cualquier cosa T-T si la jodí díganmelo, no pasa nada :c y si hay cosas mal escrita o algo que no se entiende igual T-T

Pero si lo encontraron bien, pues espero que les haya gustado -w- y perdón si desilusione a alguien respecto a la palabra :B

La próxima letra es algo XD _extraño,_ ósea, no tanto pero espero que les agrade XD.

Las próxima letras ya las tengo en mi cabecita .u. por lo que lamento informales que este abecedario ya terminó :cc -bubu

**Una consulta:** Si es que e_e escribo otra cosa de este anime (aún no estoy segura :w) les molestaría que apareciera Yachi Hitoka? o también, la conocen como para colocarla y no dar spoliers XD? Bueno, me gustaría que me respondieran y si no da igual XD , es solo una pregunta e_e

Sin más que decir, ahora me despido :D Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos muuuuy pronto ~

¡Adiós!


	24. Xenofobia

Aquí respondiendo los increíbles reiews :33

**\- shioris-san:** Hola :D oh Takano, estúpido y sensual Takano eue (aunque a mí me gusta más Yukina, babeo por él *q*) Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, quién no se emocionaría ewe. Gracias por contestar la pregunta sobre Yachi .u. , espero que te guste este drabble raro XD, ¡gracias por comentar!

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Por mi parte no me controlaría, le haría muchas cosas y pararía sólo cuando me sintiera satisfecho (si hubiera sido hombre claro está -w-) Gracias por contestar la pregunta sobre Yachi .u. y subo muy rápido los capítulo porque estoy demasiado inspirada y quiero pero no quiero terminar este abecedario. Me lo he pasado de maravilla escribiendo n_n, en fin, muchas gracias por dejar siempre review ;)

**\- Ishiro Shizuka:** Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por contestar la pregunta sobre Yachi :3, espero que este capítulo te guste XD aunque no sé, está muy raro. En fin, gracias por dejarme review *-*

**\- Babi Neko-chan: **Hola :D, primero que todo muchas gracias por leer mi historia desde el inicio y por darte la flojera de escribirme un review XD, ¡enserio muchas gracias! Sobre si escribiré otras historias Kagehina, mm… aún debo ver eso porque no estoy muy segura :s Sobre la letra XD no te preocupes, yo como compañera de nación entiendo que esa palabra sea la primera en que se venga a la mente XD. No te preocupes c: no me enoja, con tal de que leas mi historia y te guste yo soy feliz n_n. Muchas gracias por dejar review y espero que este capítulo sea de ti agrado :'D (porque está muy raro XD) En fin, ¡saludos!

**\- nobody.30:** Me alegra tanto que te haya encantado *-*. Yo creo que es intencional e inocente :D. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ¡espero y que lo disfrutes! Gracias por comentar .u.

**\- alguienquemira: **Aw gracias u.u, me halagas y eso me avergüenza :c XD, sobre leer otra historia, aún tengo que ver si escribo otra o no e_e y otro fandom, no sé XD, cuando me enfoco en un fandom solo escribo cosas de ese fandom, de otro se me hace extraño, en fin, cosas mías. Muchas gracias por comentar :D y sobre continuación, creo que si habrá, pero no de mi parte XD, eso lo explicaré más abajo. Espero que te guste este capítulo *n*

**\- jesyangel98: **Ay ay muchas gracias u.u tenía demasiado miedo de joderla y sobre continuarla, em, eso lo explicaré más abajo :B. Muchas gracias por contestar mi pregunta -w- y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo xD. Se agradece un montón tu review :'3

**\- TaraKinomiya:** Sobre el review llegó XD pero llegó tarde, ósea, llegó cuando yo ya había publicado el siguiente capítulo. Me gustó mucho tu review :3, pero trataré de contestar este xD (perdón :c) Sobre el lemon XD em, realmente no hay palabra con "X" con la que se pueda escribir un lemon XD, este capítulo en sí es bien raro y todo a causa de la palabra :B, aún así espero que te guste. Este review si llegó :D así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer este abecedario -w-, ¡nos leemos!

**\- Guest (Minka'Sunflowers): **Por la forma en qué escribiste el review debo suponer que eres aquella personita que me mata con el apodo de "girasol" :'3 Sobre la palabra XD para mí también fue inevitable, suelo usarla a diario (que ordinaria yo :c) así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por contestar mi pregunta :D, espero que estés pasando de maravilla tus vacaciones n-n. Gracias por el apoyo y por dejar siempre review .u. ¡saludos igualmente!

**\- kaixkasu: **Soy un amor c': xD, gracias por contestar lo de Yachi y sobre el capítulo no te preocupes c:, si no te gusta ese género no pasa nada -w-, cada uno tiene sus gustos y yo los respeto más que los propios míos :D. Síp, ya está terminando este abecedario u.u y aún no me la creo :c, espero que este drabble te guste XD está bien raro si xd, en fin, gracias por comentar aunque no te guste esa trama :D ¡muchas gracias!

* * *

Hola hola como va la ola ~ ( °u°)9

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n_n , yo acabo de comerme una sensual sandía *n* -baba

Hemos llegado a los 180 reviews :o y al drabble número 24, lo que quiere decir que faltan dos drabbles más y adiós :D

:ccc

Está letra e_e "x" que complicada joder :c, hay muy pocas palabras y sólo 3 me sirvieron para escribir algo Dx, pero con el fin de terminar este abecedario sin saltarse letras escribí lo que pude .u.

Espero que les agrade este drabble XD, está _bien_ raro, pero lo es gracias a la palabra que elegí.

Más abajo les diré algo bonito c: respecto al drabble anterior y otra cosilla ~ :3

**ADV: UA / AU = Universo Alterno.**

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

_**-Xenofobia: **Odio u horror hacia los extranjeros. Rechazo hacía los extranjeros._

* * *

Drabble 24: **X**enofobia

* * *

El chico recién transferido a Karasuno nunca pensó que en su vida –y en un lugar nuevo– iba a sentir tanto rechazo y desprecio por solo una persona.

A la hora de presentarse había dicho su nombre, Hinata Shouyou, y había nombrado su origen japonés pero su crianza en Estados Unidos. Ante esto, un chico de cabello muy oscuro como la noche saltó de su asiento y lo miró horrorizado como si fuera la cosa más monstruosa en la faz de la tierra.

Hinata solamente estaba acostumbrado a las miradas alegres, llenas de emoción y cariño, pero esa mirada tan profunda, con las pupilas contraídas hasta el límite mostrando un hermoso pero asustado color azulino, le sorprendió tanto que la piel se le erizó y no pudo evitar colocarse nervioso y preguntar que qué pasaba.

– ¿Qué pasa…?

– Yachi-san, llévate a Kageyama a la enfermería – ignoró la pregunta del recién llegado y le ordenó a su alumna que se llevara al estudiante.

– Sí, sensei – le respondió la rubia chica y agarró al alto joven de un brazo – Ven Kageyama-kun, vamos.

–…

Sin entender nada, sudando frío y teniendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, vio como la chica se llevaba al asustado chico que no dejaba de mirarle con rencor por alguna razón.

* * *

–Kageyama tiene xenofobia.

– ¿Xe… xeno-qué?

– Xenofobia – suspiró y le explicó – es como una enfermedad, no, más que eso es como una ideología.

– ¿Ah?

– En palabras simples, él odia a los extranjeros.

– ¿Es una broma?

– No – suspiró y miró al chico de cabello oscuro recostado sobre la cama de la enfermería, durmiendo – es algo extraño y nadie sabe por qué es así.

Luego de la primera clase, Hinata se había dirigido de inmediato a la enfermería para saber del chico, encontrándoselo recostado en una de las camas que había en esa habitación y a la chica sentada en un banco situado al lado del chico.

Yachi le explicó todo lo que sabía con respecto a la situación de Kageyama, dejándole más interrogantes que antes. Y aunque la chica le hablaba en tono serio, él no podría creer que lo que le estaba diciendo fuera verdad, ya que era algo muy anómalo que pasaba por los límites de su lógica.

– Sí lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿por qué reaccionó así conmigo? Yo soy japonés al igual que él.

– Pero nombraste algo sobre que te criaste en Estados Unidos, lo que para Kageyama-kun sería un extranjero.

– ¿Es enserio?

– Sí, es enserio.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar una tercera voz en la habitación, grave y muy gruesa; girándose ambos hacia el origen topándose con el chico que estaba durmiendo sentado en la cama, mirando a Hinata como lo había hecho rato atrás.

Unos ojos llenos de ira y odio.

– Ka-Kageyama-kun.

– ¿Yachi-san qué hace este tipo aquí?

– ¿¡A quién le dices tipo, eh!?

– Hi-Hinata-kun…

– Tú – el chico sobre la cama apuntó al peli naranja – no me gustas.

– ¿Eh? – por alguna razón, sus mejillas se calentaron al escuchar la palabra "gustar".

– ¡No me gustas, no eres de fiar y no eres japonés!

– ¡Si lo soy! ¡No puedes odiarme por el hecho de criarme en otro país!

– ¡Si puedo! ¡Y no, no eres japonés! ¡¿Qué japonés tiene el cabello pelirrojo, ah!?

– ¡Pues, yo!

– ¡Idiota!

– ¡No, idiota tú!

– ¡Ya cálmense los dos!

– Yachi-san…

– Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun será nuestro compañero desde hoy. No puedes odiarlo, además es japonés.

– ¡Eres increíble! – le gritó a Hinata con reproche – ¡Qué ideas le has puesto a Yachi-san para que hable así!

– ¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Yo no le he dicho nada!

Ding-Dong

– Oh, se acabo el recreo… ¿Kageyama-kun estás bien? ¿Puedes volver?

– Sí, volvamos a clases, pero sin él – dijo mientras se levantaba y le volvía a mirar molesto.

– ¡Deja de mirarme así!

– Hinata-kun, ¿pu-puedes ir primero al salón? Nosotros te alcanzaremos.

– Bien.

Y antes que de saliera por completo de la enfermería, volvió a mirar al chico de cabello azabache, recibiendo una feroz mirada igual a las anteriores.

Aún no entendía del todo la situación.

Era tan raro.

* * *

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a hablar contigo.

– No quiero.

– Lo harás.

– ¡Dije que no idiota!

– ¿De verdad odias tanto a los extranjeros?

–…

Por primera vez Kageyama se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

Se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo ya, por lo que Hinata lo había seguido hasta la azotea de la escuela para hablar y no dejar las cosas así, ya que por alguna extraña razón le había gustado hablar con el peli azabache. Y aunque lo que habían hablado rato atrás había sido solo gritos tras gritos, le había interesado y le daba curiosidad su problemas con los extranjeros.

Era algo anormal, pero le interesaba.

Además de que había otra cosa…

Y solo era su primer día de clases.

Suspiró.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De verdad los odias?

– Eso no te incumbe – le dijo dispuesto a irse de ahí.

– Espera – lo tomó de un brazo y le hizo detenerse.

– ¡No me toques!

Kageyama de inmediato alejó su mano de forma brusca dándole un manotazo, por lo que Hinata se quejó ante el fuerte golpe.

– Gwaaah tan brusco – lloriqueó mientras se sobaba su mano.

– ¿Qué quieres realmente? – y de nuevo esa mirada le atacó – ¿realmente quieres hablar?

– ¡Sí!

– Tan porfiado – se queja y se rasca la nuca.

– ¿Por qué los odias? ¿Te pasó algo malo con ellos?

– Cállate.

– ¿O simplemente los odias por odiar?

– ¡Cállate joder!

– ¡Gwaah pero no te enojes tanto!

– ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡¿Dices que vienes a hablar!? ¿¡Hablar!? ¡No jodas! ¡Eres un estúpido al igual que todos! ¡Si querías hacerme odiarte más lo tienes! ¡Ahora sí que te aborrezco! ¡Eres de lo peo–!

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, algo lo detuvo, algo fuera de lo normal.

Las venas palpitando en su cien se multiplicaron por dos y sus ojos se arrugaron más de lo que ya los tenía. De inmediato se sintió mareado, sin saber si era por la mucha rabia que estaba sintiendo o por lo que estaba haciendo el chico de cabello extravagante.

Bajó sus azulinos ojos y los posó por el naranjo cabello que se encontraba afirmado en el hueco de su cuello.

Con ambas manos tomó al chico por los hombros y trató de separarlo, pero era imposible. Se le había pegado como lapa al suelo.

– ¿¡Qué cojones haces!?

– ¡No lo sé!

Uwah, ¿¡por qué lo había abrazado!? Sabía bien que el chico hablaba en serio respecto a su odio y aún así se había atrevido a tocarle. Y qué tocarle, ¡lo había abrazado! Ósea, ¡lo estaba abrazando! ¿Qué acaso quería morir tan joven?

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¡No quiero! – _"Uwaaah ¿¡por qué dije eso!?"_

– ¡Suéltame ya maldito!

– ¡No!

– ¿¡Por qué eres tan terco!?

– ¡Po-Por qué tú, te veías como si querías llorar!

– ¿Ah?

Con temor, con los nervios a flor de piel, muy asustado, se atrevió a levantar su cabeza y mirarlo, todo lentamente.

– ¿Ves? Aunque tus ojos estén arrugados, están humedecidos. Quieres llorar.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¡Po-Por eso te abracé! ¡Y no quiero soltarte, por qué si lo hago me golpearas y eso dolerá mucho! – le dijo asustado mientras bajaba su cabeza y la apoyaba en su cuello.

–…

– Yo solo quiero… conocerte. No pido que seamos amigos pe-pero podemos ser buenos compañeros…

– Hablas pura mierda.

– ¡Pro-Prometo no hacerte daño! – alzó su rostro nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos – ¡Lo prometo!

– Como sea.

No lo creía, ¿en verdad había aceptado? ¿¡De verdad!?

Hinata sonrió y se separó del chico solo para saltar y gritar de alegría.

Todo había sido extraño, pero qué más daba, había aceptado a su manera.

* * *

Bueno... eso a sido por hoy XD

Les gustó? había algo de Ooc ? XD estaba bien raro, cierto ? XD La palabra en sí es rara .-. pero fue lo que encontré y trate de moldear algo y salió esto :D

Espero que les haya agrado, mientras lo escribía Hinata era el que tenía xenofobia, pero luego di vuelta los papeles XD y salió así -w-

Muchas gracias a todos por responde la pregunta sobre lo de Yachi c: , no tenía nada que ver con este drabble, era con fines para no sé, escribir un fanfic(? una historia no así de drabbles, sino que historia historia(? no sé, quien sabe :V

ewe

Para las personas que les gustó el **drabble anterior**, el de Hina-neko -u-, una personilla me dijo que tenía una idea para continuar ese drabble. Su nombre es **Suzaku Namikaze**. Me pidió que si podía continuar la historia y yo le dije que sí :D, ósea, ¿qué problema habría en hacer eso? ¡ninguno! Por lo que espero que se pasen por su perfil para ver la continuación de ese drabble (yo lo haré, porque por mí le haría continuación pero este abecedario ya está terminando así que no puedo XD)  
Así que espero que escriba algo bonito :3.

Y bueno, eso ha sido por hoy ~ espero que les haya gustado y sí no, díganmelo :D no pasa nada, no las voy a odiar c:

Nos leemos en el próximo drabble que será el penúltimo :c (aún no creo que esto se terminará DX)

¡Adiós y cuídense!


	25. Yerno - Parte I

Respondiendo los maravillosos reviews :3

**\- alguienquemira:** Síp, fue una palabra muy incómoda ._. Tenía pensado hacerlo triste, pero mi mente no me daba para escribir algo así (soy muy mala para el drama XD) y no sé, no quería que los últimos drabbles fueran tristes :c. Aún así muchas gracias por dejarme review y sí :D yo también espero esa continuación x3. Gracias por tus palabras c': y espero que te guste este drabble -3-

**\- kaixkasu:** Lo poco que sé de historia(?, y me he dado cuenta es que los japoneses comúnmente son como Kageyama, cabello oscuro y extremadamente liso, pero Hinata de alguna forma rompe ese esquema ._. , no había pensado con los números e_e hum… lo pensaré. Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado interesante xD y muchas gracias por comentar :3

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Fue la única palabra que me sirvió para escribir algo XD, las demás palabras con compuestos químicos o cosas que tienen las beshas plantas :'3. Sobre lo del capítulo, JO-DER, grité como toda fangirl ;DDDD ¡FUE HERMOSO!, además de que Kageyama en el partido contra Tsukishima-Yamaguchi le dice algo parecido! (yo diría IGUAL) XD. Joder, fue muy emocionante :'D. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble XD para mí estuvo bien raro xd. Espero que te mejores de esa fiebre :c, cuídate mucho y nos leemos :D. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**\- Ishiro Shizuka:** Sí, fue la palabra extraña en sí xD, pero todo con el fin de no dejar a medias el abecedario *u*/. Espero que te guste mucho este drabble :D. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer.

**\- Yui Tori: **Sí que has estado desaparecida :o, yo me he venido acordando de tu fic hace mucho tiempo :c. Sobre lo que te ocurrió, espero que estés bien :c que te hayas mejorado o que te estés mejorando. Sobre los reviews no te preocupes, si con solo el hecho de que los leas y te gusten está bien c: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles anteriores y espero que este te guste también .u. , gracias por dejarme un review TuT

**\- jesyangel98:** Si, luego de escribirlo me di cuenta que sería raro que Hinata lo odiara XD, así que intercambié los papeles -w- Yo tampoco quiero terminarlo :c, me he divertido mucho. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar y leer mi abecedario.

**\- shioris-san**: No te preocupes porque sí, fue raro XD. Quería colocar lo que le había sucedido a Kageyama e_e pero mejor no lo puse, es una herida muy fuerte para el pequeño uvu. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que te agrade este drabble :D

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** No te preocupes, por el contenido de tu review supe que eras tú xD. Y tenía pensado escribir lo que le había pasado a Kags para hacerle desarrollar xenofobia, pero mejor lo dejé así ~ A mí también me da penita porque me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto :c. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu buena vibra -w- ~ y sí, tranquila, se publicó con tu cuenta XD. ¡Gracias por todo y espero que disfrutes de este drabble :D!

**\- Koko-chanEvans:** Gracias por responder la pregunta sobre Yachi y no owo AHORA falta un drabble, pero con este faltaban dos xD, en fin, este es el penúltimo -w- Y no te preocupes, puedes leer cuando quieras y perdón por distraerte en tus estudios TnT yo no tenía esa intención… ¿o sí eue? Gracias por leer y por dejarme review :D espero que te guste este drabble~

**\- Tara****Kinomiya: **Holi :3 puede que se demoren en llegar porque no tienes cuenta o no sé(?, pero de que llegan, llegan :3. Sí, la palabra era rara xD y pues, iba a colocar lo que le había sucedido a tu esposo, pero mejor no eue. Síp, espero que la sigan .u. yo también quiero leer esa continuación XDDD. Sobre escribir más Kagehina, yo creo que sí :D así que espera pacientemente~ e_e, gracias por comentar y por leer :D, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo x3

* * *

Hola gente bonita :DDDDDD

Sí, lo sé. El drabble anterior fue muy extraño e_e pero ¿qué les digo? La palabra en sí era extraña XD, pero lo escribí de todas formas con el fin de no dejar este abecedario incompleto .u. , si no que dejarlo con todas las letras completito, nuevecito de paquete (?

En fin, este drabble me encantó escribirlo, puede que hasta sea mi favorito :D XD. No sé, léanlo y júzguenlo.

Pero antes de eso, les quiero pedir si pueden leer unas pequeñitas notas. Son como aclaraciones respecto a este drabble :3 (espero que no les moleste)

* * *

**1 - Este drabble tendrá dos partes, ya que si lo escribía completo me hubiera salido muy largo y mi cabeza hubiera explotado Dx**

**2 - En este drabble aparece la familia de Hinata. Nadie sabe como son en realidad (salvo su hermana), por lo que yo los describí de la forma que yo creo que son, o de la forma que deberían ser (según mi imaginación XD).**

**3 - La madre de Hinata la vi solo una vez en el manga (un cuadro en donde Hinata salía comiendo con su madre y Natsu) y ahí noté que tiene el cabello hasta los hombros y liso. ¿El color? A saber de que color es XD"**

**4 - Su padre... ni siquiera sabemos si tiene padre XD, por lo que lo describí de una forma que a mí me gustaría que fuera :3**

**5 - Kageyama nombra al padre de Hinata como "Hinata-san" lo que traducido en español(? sería "Señor Hinata"**

**6 - En un capítulo del manga Natsu le dice a Shouyou que vayan a jugar a saltar la cuerda, y en un globo de diálogo aparece lo que su madre le dice, que es algo como "Nat-chan te dije que no molestaras a tu hermano mientras estudia". He de ahí por qué la madre le dice "Nat-chan" y "Shou-chan" en este drabble -w-**

**7 - Les recomiendo que vean la imagen de este abecedario, ya que la ropa es la misma que se describe en este drabble. (Hinata con camiseta color limón y Kageyama con camiseta color azul)**

* * *

Creo que no tengo más que decir XD. Muchas gracias por todos por seguir la historia y comentarla.

Así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo y que les agrade mucho c:

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 25: **Y**erno / Parte **I**

Al fin, al fin había llegado el día tan esperado por ambos jóvenes.

¿El motivo? Luego de meses de relación decidieron que ya era hora de que conocieran a sus terribles familias. Con ayuda de los chicos de Karasuno confiaron en que todo saldría bien. Solamente debían explicarles con total seguridad y sinceridad sobre su relación y sobre lo serios que eran con ella. Debían dejarles en claro que se gustaban y amaban tanto que aunque no quisieran o no les gustara la idea, la única opción que les quedaba como padres era aceptarlos y no interponerse entre ellos, porque según Suga y Daichi los padres deben apoyar a sus hijos, ya sea en una estúpida o sabia decisión, ya que si se equivocaban se darían cuenta del error que habían cometido y madurarían a su ritmo, ya sea de forma brusca o de forma tranquila.

Pero gracias a las palabras alentadoras de todos y algunas sarcásticas por parte del alto rubio de anteojos, se sintieron más confiados y decidieron decirles a sus padres.

Primero sería Hinata.

El plan era que la familia Hinata supiera primero y luego la familia Kageyama. Para soltar la bomba en solo un día y no estar nerviosos algún día extra, decidieron que Tobio iría almorzar con los Hinata y luego Shouyou iría a cenar con la familia Kageyama, todo en solo un día.

Y qué mejor que hacerlo en un día familiar. Claro, un día domingo.

– ¡Ho-Hoy vendrá a-alguien muy importante para mí!

– ¿Acaso será tu novia, Shou-chan?

– A-Algo así, mamá…

– ¿A qué hora vendrá? – preguntó su padre mientras leía el periódico.

– A la hora de almuerzo.

– Oh, eso es solo en tres horas.

– ¿Es bonita? – preguntó dando vuelta una página del diario.

– Bu-Bueno… realmente no sabría decirles.

– ¿Ah? ¿Estás diciendo que es fea?

– Querido no te preocupes por eso. Si a Shou-chan le gusta todo estará bien – le habló relajada la madre al padre.

– Si tú lo dices.

Luego de eso el pequeño chico solo optó por dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse por un rato, rato en el cual se mandó mensajes con su novio.

Kageyama le había preguntado que cómo habían reaccionado ante la noticia de que iría, a lo que Hinata le respondió que de alguna forma se lo habían tomado bien pero normal, casual.

– Onii-chan vamos a desayunar~ – de repente, una Natsu adormilada apareció en la puerta de la pieza de Hinata.

– Tú ve Natsu, yo ya desayuné.

– Bien ~

Escuchó los pequeños pasos de su hermana bajar las escaleras mientras que su madre le llamaba para desayunar a lo que respondía que ya iba.

Hinata continuó hablando con Kageyama, cuando de repente un agudo grito proveniente de abajo lo sorprendió y asustó, dejando su teléfono sobre la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a bajar y saber que qué había ocurrido.

– ¡Nat-chan!

Escuchó a su madre gritar desde abajo justo cuando él abría la puerta de su pieza, encontrándose a su pequeña hermana parada frente de ésta.

– ¿¡Qué es eso de que vendrá Kageyama!?

– ¡Shh! ¡Cállate y entra! – la hizo pasar a su pieza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¡Responde Onii-chan!

– ¡Sí, vendrá para conocer a mamá y papá!

– ¿¡Por qué!? – gritó molesta.

– Po-Porque ya es hora.

– ¡No! ¡Kageyama no puede conocer a papá y mamá!

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– ¡Po-Por nada!

Enojada, salió de la habitación de su hermano mayor mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras, murmurando algo sobre que debía cuidar a sus padres de ese alto demonio.

Hinata sin entender nada del comportamiento de su hermana, volvió a su cama y agarró su teléfono para responderle el último mensaje que había enviado Kageyama.

"_Y… ¿Cómo se lo tomó Natsu?" _– De: Kageyama Tobio.

"_Mal, de nuevo se enojó y te llamó demonio" _– De: Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

Sería mentira si no dijera que estaba nervioso. Qué nervioso, ¡estaba asustado!

No sabía cómo eran realmente los padres de su pequeño novio, pero se le había formado una vaga idea el día que pasó a conocer accidentalmente a la pequeña Natsu, por lo que sabía que la madre o el padre de Hinata tendrían ese comportamiento parecido al de la pequeña.

La conoció un día que había acompañado a Hinata a su casa a buscar una de sus playeras que le había prestado a su novio, encontrándose con un mini-Hinata encarándole. La pequeña le hizo un interrogatorio muy intenso. Le preguntó por ejemplo que quién era, que qué _era_ de su onii-chan, que a qué había venido a casa, que si andaba detrás de su hermano. Que por qué era tan alto, que por qué la miraba tan feo, no, eso no la iba a intimidar. Que si era un Yankee o delincuente juvenil.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¡Ti-Tienes pinta de serlo!

Eso le había respondido.

Entre otras preguntas más.

Hinata nervioso por el intenso interrogatorio le soltó por reflejo o "defensa" a su hermanita que Kageyama era su novio, lo que causó que Natsu Hinata le declarara la guerra a Tobio Kageyama.

Oh si, ese día había sido muy agotador.

En fin, trató de despejar todo lo innecesario de su mente con el fin de concentrarse al cien por ciento para el momento que se aproximaría a solo cinco minutos.

Se encontraba camino hacia la casa de Hinata, nervioso, con las piernas temblándole de miedo. Y aunque él era fuerte y casi invencible en la cancha, en momentos de socializar o de afrontar situaciones que tuvieran que ver con la comunicación entre personas, se volvía un torpe y algo asustadizo chico. Toda esa valentía, fuerza, impotencia y dureza que mostraba en un partido se reducía a un número muy cercano al cero, por lo que se volvía algo defectuoso.

Eso era una de las razones por las que no había podido tener amigos, además de su egocentrismo que aquello habia sido lo principal.

En fin, no supo en qué momento había llegado a la casa del peli naranja, pero ahí estaba, en frente de ella.

Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres y más veces en un intento de tranquilizar su alocado corazón. Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y su frente igual, sin saber si era por los nervios, por el sofocante calor de verano o por ambas cosas. Se mentalizó para no realizar acciones tontas o ridículas para así no quedar mal en frente de sus suegros.

Volvió a respirar hondo, sintiendo su corazón un poco más calmado pero sintiendo a cambio de eso ese maldito y molesto hormigueo en su estomago, lo que lo colocaba más nervioso que antes.

Cerró sus profundos ojos, inhaló, se concentró, se concentró y abrió sus orbes dirigiéndolos hacia el timbre de la casa.

Lo tocó, escuchó como sonó dos veces y luego la amable voz de alguien.

– ¿Sí? Familia Hinata ¿Qué desea?

– ¿Se encuentra Hinata Shouyou?

– ¡Oh! – esa voz exclamó y se silenció por unos segundos – si está, espere un momento.

Esperó un poquito y luego escucho la voz de su novio.

– ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

– Soy yo.

– ¡Ka-Kageyama!

– Sí.

– ¡Llegaste muy rápido!

– Idiota, ya es la hora que acordamos.

– ¿De verdad? – chequeó su teléfono – ¡Oh sí, tienes razón!

– Idiota.

– Y… ¿qué hacemos?

– ¿Dejarme entrar y presentarme?

– Cla-Claro. Sí.

Se escuchó como apagaba el interlocutor y luego la puerta deslizante abrirse lentamente, mostrando a un tímido y avergonzado Hinata mirándole.

"_Se ve tan lindo"_

Vestía una camiseta de manga corta color limón, mientras que encima de ésta vestía un pequeño polerón de mangas cortas de color naranjo combinándole con su revoltoso cabello. En la parte baja de su cuerpo vestía un short de color naranjo igual a su polerón, y en sus pies tenía sus blancas zapatillas deportivas con encajes rojos.

– Pa-Pasa – le abrió la puerta de la reja y lo hizo entrar.

– Te ves lindo – soltó sincero.

– ¡No digas esas cosas! – le gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas – tu-tú también lo estás.

Kageyama por su parte vestía una camiseta manga corta de color azul junto a un pantalón corto blanco que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y más abajo tenía puestas sus zapatillas negras de deporte.

Sí, ambos se veían bien en ropas casuales.

Tobio sonrió ante el cumplido de su pequeño novio y lo siguió hasta entrar a la casa y quedarse algunos minutos en la parte donde debían quitarse los zapatos.

– ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro de esto?

– Estoy tranquilo – respondió relajado el peli negro – ¿y tú?

– ¿Có-Cómo crees? Po-Por supuesto que estoy tranquil–

– ¡Tú, demonio!

Ambos adolescentes saltaron de sorpresa ante el grito, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se había originado el ruido, mirando como la pequeña Natsu apuntaba con su dedo índice al alto demonio.

– Hola Natsu – le saludó casual.

– ¡No... No me saludes tan familiarmente! ¡To-bio! – le gritó enojada mientras dividía el nombre de Kageyama en dos sílabas.

Aunque la hermanita de Hinata había decidido odiar y declararle la guerra al peli negro por robarle a su preciado Onii-chan, por alguna razón, terminó dirigiéndose a él como "demonio" o simplemente por su nombre de pila, por lo que Kageyama hizo igual llamándole por su primer nombre.

La pequeña mantenía una mirada molesta un tanto infantil, mientras que el alto chico solo le mantenía la mirada. Aún así, en ambas personas se podía notar claramente lo que sus ojos decían.

"_¡No perderé contra ti!"_

– Nat-chan, ¿qué sucede?

Pero pronto, la dulce voz que había escuchado anteriormente por el interlocutor se escuchó mientras pasos suaves se acercaban, encontrándose con una bella y dulce señora que miraba desde atrás a la pequeña, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de su presencia deslizó la vista de la hermana de Hinata hacia él, chocando una achocolatada mirada con unos azulinos ojos, quedándose mirando por algunos segundos.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Otra voz se escuchó desde la misma habitación por la que había llegado la dulce señora, pero esta voz era más ronca y áspera.

Kageyama sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la color chocolate, se sorprendió al ver como aquella dama le sonreía gentilmente para luego escuchar cómo le hablaba a la ronca voz.

– Querido ven, Shou-chan nos tiene que presentar a alguien.

– Ma-Mamá…

– No me digas, ¿ya llegó?

Y pronto se dejó ver a un gran hombre de ojos idénticos a los de su novio, emocionado, colocarse detrás de la delicada dama que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la sin afeitar barbilla, cambiando su expresión de emoción a una más sería una vez que el peli negro entró en el campo de visión del hombre.

Kageyama en ese momento solo tragó saliva muy nervioso.

– ¿Quién es, Shouyou? – preguntó su padre afirmando una de sus manos en la puerta deslizante por la que había salido él y su madre.

– Pa-Papá… mamá… e-él es… mi novio.

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo con respecto a eso, Tobio se presentó de inmediato.

– Un gusto conocerlos – hizo una reverencia – Soy Kageyama Tobio y soy el novio de su hijo. ¡Encantado de conocerlos!

Nervioso, levantó con valor y seguridad su vista, encontrándose con algo que nunca pensó ver.

Ambos padres sonriéndole levemente.

* * *

La madre era alguien muy gentil, amable, risueña, con gestos delicados de mujer adulta, de corazón cariñoso y muy maduro. Tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, de castaño claro y de liso suave y brillante. Sus ojos eran muy cálidos, incluso más cálidos que los de su novio. Eran de color como el café, el cacao o el chocolate.  
Ella era muy bella. Tenía la tez blanca y suave como la de Hinata y su hermana.

El padre era de rostro tosco, endurecido, con facciones duras como todo un hombre. Era un poco moreno, como él, así suavemente y tenía los mismos ojos que su novio, color caramelo. Su cabello era como el de su novio y hermana, pelirrojo y ondulado, pero un poco más obscurecido y desgastado por el paso de los años.  
Era como un Hinata pero en versión más varonil y dura. En su barbilla tenía uno que otro pelo de barba, parecida a la pequeña barba que tenía Asahi-san en su mentón.

La hermana, bueno, ella era como un mini-Hinata pero versión femenina. Tenía el cabello corto pero lo suficiente como para hacerle dos coletas bajas. Tenía los ojos igualitos a los de su padre y hermano mayor, y tenía la nívea tez de su madre.

Una vez que los padres se presentaron ante el yerno, lo hicieron pasar y sentarse en el comedor ya que el almuerzo estaría listo en unos pocos minutos.

Al momento de sentarse, Natsu se interpuso entre ambos adolescentes, quedando Kageyama al lado del padre y Hinata al lado de su madre que ya estaba sirviendo el almuerzo.

– Y dime Kageyama, ¿cómo conociste a mi inútil hijo?

– ¡Pa-Papá! – replicó el primogénito.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira? – le miró sonriente – sabes que no se debe mentir Shouyou.

– ¡Mamá!

– Ya querido, no digas esas cosas – le reprochó a su esposo.

– Sí, sí. Y bien, ¿cómo lo conociste?

– Fue en un partido de voleibol, en la escuela media.

– ¿En una competencia?

– Sí.

– Ah sí, la recuerdo. Esa vez llego llorando y diciendo algo sobre derrotar a un tal "rey"

– Papá detente – le suplicó avergonzado, pero fue ignorado.

– Sí, esa vez fue la primera vez que lo vi. Luego nos reencontramos –por alguna razón– en Karasuno el año pasado.

– ¿Reencontrar dices? ¡Ustedes están unidos por el hilo rojo!

– ¿Hilo rojo? – cuestionó sin entender.

– Ten querido – le sirvió a su esposo.

– Gracias.

– El hilo rojo Tobio-kun es el "hilo del destino" o "el lazo del destino". Lo que quiere decir mi esporo es que ustedes estaban destinados a conocerse.

– Oh, entiendo.

– ¡Onii-chan hazme coletas!

– Bien, bien.

Mientras conversaban sus padres con su novio, el pequeño pelirrojo se levantó y empezó a peinar a su hermanita.

– Yo no sé en lo que crees tú Kageyama –le dijo el padre mientras agarraba los palillos para comer con su mano izquierda. _"Es zurdo"_ pensó de inmediato Tobio – pero yo no creo en eso de "coincidencias". Para mí las cosas suceden por algo, ya sea bueno o malo.

– Ten Tobio-kun – le sirvió a Kageyama.

– Gracias.

– Cuando Shouyou se obsesionó con el "pequeño gigante" supe de inmediato que estaría destinado a jugar voleibol. Y aunque lo sabía y estaba seguro de que sucedería, aún no puedo creer que _realmente_ sea un titular en Karasuno y mucho menos un bloqueador central – rió mientras hablaba.

– ¡Papá!

– ¡Oh vamos Shouyou! No te avergüences.

Kageyama ante lo dicho por el padre no pudo evitar reír levemente también, recibiendo una reprimenda de Hinata también.

El almuerzo con los Hinata fue algo muy conmovedor. Lleno de risas y alegría, una atmosfera muy cálida y saludable. No por algo se llamaban "Hinata", que por lo que tenía entendido significaba "un lugar soleado". Y así lo era. Entre risas y bromas por parte del señor Hinata, Kageyama pasó un muy acogedor almuerzo.

Le gustó ver a su novio enrojecer ante lo que decían sus padres de él y avergonzarse cuando su pequeña hermana lo protegía de las burlas de su padre, siendo atacada ella por éste avergonzándose de los recuerdos que le comentaba al novio de su hijo. Para luego escuchar la risueña voz de la madre deteniendo a su marido de decir bromas, contraatacando éste con tiernos besos en sus delicadas manos como un buen padre enamorado que era de su esposa, haciendo sonreír a su yerno ante tal linda visión y haciendo sonrojar de la vergüenza a su pequeño –pero ya grande– hijo.

Sí, el hogar de su pequeño novio era muy cálido y confortable.

Eran muy amables.

* * *

Y así los segundos, minutos y horas pasaron, llegando a la hora del postre, emocionando al señor Hinata y a sus dos hijos, mientras llevaban a un Kageyama vendado hacía el gran patio de la casa.

El chico no sabía que ocurría, pero se dejó guiar por la acogedora y pequeña mano de su novio que lo dirigía con cuidado de no chocar con los muebles de la casa hacia el patio trasero solo para jugar a un entretenido juego.

– Bien, ¡juguemos a romper la sandía!

– ¡Yay! – gritaron sus hijos.

– Ten Kageyama – le pasó un bate de beisbol – con ese bate tendrás que romper la sandía que está en alguna parte del patio. Supongo que lo has jugado, ¿no?

– Sí, un par de veces.

– ¡Bien! Nosotros tres estaremos dándote indicaciones. Bueno, en realidad te distraeremos. Dos de nosotros dirán indicaciones falsas solo para confundirte con las verdaderas indicaciones que en este caso será Shouyou quien te las dirás – le golpeó el hombro a su hijo.

– ¿Yo?

– Sí. Es tu novio ¿no? ¡Guíalo bien hijo! ¿O acaso ni siquiera sirves para eso?

– ¡Yo… lo haré! – dijo decidido.

– Natsu ven – llamó a su hija y se agachó para acercarse a su oído – cuento contigo para distraer a Kageyama, ¿bien? – le susurró con cuidado de que su hijo no escuchara.

– ¡Sí! ¡Déjamelo a mi papá!

– ¡Esa es mi niña! – le revolvió los ondulados cabellos – ¡Bien, que empiece el juego!

– ¡Estoy listo! – exclamó Kageyama.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación fue un total caos. Se escuchaban gritos de tres personas diferentes. Uno simplemente gritaba tonterías, mientras que las otras dos daban indicaciones. Pero para Kageyama las voces que le indicaban hacía donde ir eran tan agudas y parecidas que lo único que se les diferenciaban de la una a la otra era la forma en que lo llamaban.

– ¡Kageyama ve hacia la derecha! ¡Derecha!

– ¡Tobio ve hacia adelante! ¡Adelante!

– ¡Shouyou! ¿¡Recuerdas la vez que te orinaste en tus pantalones al ver una película de terror!?

– ¡Cállate papá! ¡Hacia la derecha Kageyama! ¡Joder derecha!

– ¡Eso! ¡Ve hacia adelante! ¡Detente y gira a la izquierda! ¡Izquierda!

– ¿Qué haces querido?

– Trato de confundir a Kageyama.

La señora Hinata rió sutilmente y su esposo continuó gritando tonterías. Al final luego de varios minutos Kageyama se concentró en escuchar solamente las instrucciones de su novio, dándole de lleno a la gran sandía y partiéndola en dos.

La madre con ayuda de ambos hijos se llevaron los restos de sandía y los lavaron para luego servirlos mientras que en el patio se quedaron solos Kageyama y su ahora oficial suegro.

– Hinata-san yo quería agradecerle por cómo me recibieron hoy. A decir verdad Hinata y yo estábamos muy nerviosos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no debimos preocuparnos tanto. De verdad gracias.

– No te preocupes Kageyama. No te mentiré que me sorprendió que la "novia" – rió ante lo dicho y luego continuó – de mi hijo fuera un muchacho, pero al verte y conocerte supe de inmediato que no eras un mal chico.

– Muchas gracias, de verdad.

– Mi esposa y yo no nos interpondremos a nada con respecto a nuestros hijos. Si ustedes se quieren de vedad y quieren estar juntos, nosotros estaremos felices por ambos y los apoyaremos al máximo.

– Gracias.

– Lo único que te pido es que lo cuides y atesores bien. Shouyou en realidad es muy frágil, en eso salió a su madre – sonrió – por eso espero que lo cuides muy bien.

– No se preocupe, cuidaré a Hinata mejor que a mi propia vida.

– ¡Me alegra escuchar eso sabes! ¡Significa que eres un respetable hombre!

Ambos rieron y sonrieron ante eso y luego volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez el padre lo miró con seriedad.

– Yo creo ciegamente en mi hijo. Aunque le diga cosas como "eres inútil", él y yo sabemos que no es así. Cuando nos vino con la idea de jugar voleibol, mi esposa y yo no pudimos evitar sorprendernos. Digo, tú sabes ¿no?, el chico es pequeño, no tiene estatura para competir en la cancha. Pero él de inmediato dijo "no seré alto pero puedo saltar" y en el momento en que dijo esas palabras, ambos supimos que él sería alguien importante en el mundo del voleibol. Por eso te pido que lo cuides. Él es una persona increíble. Nosotros estamos orgullosos de ser su familia.  
Yo estoy orgulloso de ser su padre.

– Prometo no decepcionarlo. Lo cuidaré mejor que a cualquier cosa. Como le dije, incluso mejor que a mi vida. Lo prometo, no, se lo juro.

– ¡Eso está bien!

Ambos hombres se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos para cerrar aquella promesa y entablar una linda relación entre suegro y yerno. Pero de repente el teléfono de Kageyama comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

– Si me disculpa.

– Oh no te preocupes, contesta.

– ¿Aló?

– ¡Tobio, soy mamá! – _"No me digas"_ – Tu padre llegará dentro de tres horas más.

– Bien, gracias por avisarme.

– ¡Okey! ¡Aquí los esperamos!

– Adiós.

– ¿Tu madre?

– Sí. Como hoy los conocí y almorcé con ustedes, quería pedirle si Hinata podía cenar con mis padres en un rato más. Así él los conoce el mismo día que yo conocí a los suyos.

– ¡Oh, gran idea! ¡Por supuesto que puede ir! – le dijo sonriendo levantándole el pulgar de la mano izquierda – ¡Llévalo y has que tus padres se desilusionen!

– O-Okey… – dijo no muy convencido de eso.

– ¡Papá, Kageyama! ¡Vengan a comer sandía!

– ¡Yuju~! ¡Sandía!

Ambos géneros masculinos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el comedor a comer sandía.

– Querida, hay que arreglar a Shouyou.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– En un rato más irá a conocer a los padres de Kageyama.

– ¿¡Eh!? – exclamó nervioso el hijo.

– Mi madre acaba de llamar y dijo que mi padre llegará en unas tres horas.

– ¿Hablas… enserio?

– Sí.

– Bien Shou-chan, ahora te toca a ti conocer a sus padres – le dijo risueña su madre.

– ¡No! ¡Me da mucha vergüenza! – dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro en sus manos.

– No te preocupes, mis padres no harán problema.

– Además eres un niño muy lindo Shou-chan – le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas – ya verás que te querrán y aceptarán como nosotros hicimos con Tobio-kun.

– Okey.

Continuaron comiendo sus sandías mientras que debajo de la mesa Tobio buscó la mano de Shouyou y una vez encontrada la entrelazó a la suya con intención de ayudarle a que se calmara, lo cual resultó ya que Hinata se relajó más mientras digería su sandía, para luego llamarlo y decirle muy suavemente:

– Ahora te tocará a ti. Conocerás a mis padres y no te preocupes, te aceptarán de inmediato.

– Okey.

– Yo estaré ahí contigo, no te asustes.

– Bien, gracias Kageyama.

Se quedaron mirando con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, envueltos en su propio mundo, para luego seguir digiriendo aquella fruta rosada.

En tres horas más Hinata conocería a los padres de su novio.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, esto salió muy largo Dx (En word eran 11 páginas XD)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bonito .u.? A mí me agrado como quedó y escribirlo fue genial XDD.

Espero que les haya gustado :3 y que lo hayan encontrado lindo ~

Cabe decir que el **próximo drabble no es la letra "Z"**, sino que será la "Y" pero Parte II, en donde Hinata conocerá a los padres de Tobio x3

Yo ya tengo una idea de como son (cofcofno son maloscofcof) pero si ustedes quieren darme alguna idea de como deberían ser, díganmela y yo ahí la moldeo con la mía e_e

Espero que les haya agradado la idea, que no les haya molestado las notitas o aclaraciones XD y perdón por publicarlo tan tarde T-T pero existe algo llamado _"Paseo Familiar obligatorio"_ y gracias a eso tuve que llegar a editarlo y subirlo después de ese paseo.

En fin xD ya me emocioné escribiendo esto. Muchas gracias por la buena recepción y por los reviews que me regalan :c

Algún día les regalaré algo, no sé, un Kagehina bien hot(? XD

Adiós y cuídense o3o ~


	26. Yerno - Parte II

Aquí estamos respondiendo los reviews :D

**\- fenixentrecuerdas:** Hola :D no te preocupes por no haber dejado review, con tal de que te guste la historia yo soy feliz .u. Me alegra que te haya gustado el papá de Hinata TuT a decir verdad yo amé como me quedó XD. Sobre tu idea con respecto a los padres de Tobio :B pues, moldeé algo muy parecido a lo que dijiste pero no igual(? En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo ;D y muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review .u.

**\- Koko-chanEvans:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado sus padres *u*. Lamento que hayas tenido que leer esto tan tarde en la noche uvu, pero espero que con este drabble me perdones por hacerte desvelar XD. Gracias por comentar y tú también cuídate :3.

**\- alguienquemira:** Síp, me quedó muy largo XD y este drabble también TnT. Lamento no haber escrito mucho sobre Natsu /: pero traté de enfocarme solamente en Tobio y en sus suegros xd. En fin, gracias por comentar y aw XD no me acoses por favor u / u, que cumpliré con ese hot ;D.

**\- Fangirlear4Live:** Tenía un poco de miedo sobre como se tomarían a papá-Hinata, pero me encanta que te haya gustado x3. Sobre los padres de Tobio yo también me los imagino así xD y tomé tu día esa de "hacernos perder el tiempo" ;D. Aún así hay cosas distintas con su madre e_e, no sé, espero que te guste :c. Muchas gracias por dejarme review sieeeeeeeeeempre y espero que este drabble te guste :B

**\- shioris-san:** La verdad es que yo estaba al lado tuyo cuando estabas hablando con tu amiga sobre eso :|, entonces, me gustó tanto lo que hablaron que lo escribí en mi drabble(? Okey... XD, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este drabble también te guste :D, sin más, gracias por comentar.

**\- Minka'Sunflowers:** Yo creo que Natsu realmente le declararía la guerra a Tobio, por robarle a su querido onii-chan y por transformarlo en homo(?. Sobre el drabble de hoy, pues... leelo y verás si te da miedo el resultado XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de la sandía :'D. Muchas gracias por tus palabras n_n me ayudan mucho -u- y tranquila xD de que escribiré algo hot, escribiré ;n; ¡En fin, muchas gracias por comentar!

**\- TaraKinomiya:** Lo siento u-u pero no quería entran en detalles, el suspenso es hermoso eue. Me alegra que te haya caído bien el padre de Hinata. Sobre tu pregunta, lo iba a colocar en el drabble pero bueh, se me olvidó xD. Según yo, es como de la misma estatura que Tobio :v. Y sobre lo de tus suegris, pues, yo también me los imagino así XD. Tomé prestada tu descripción física ya que nuestras mentes se conectaron(? ya que yo también me los imaginaba así o3o. Me ayudaste mucho igual c:, espero que te guste este drabble y que disfrutes la actitud de tus suegros XD. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**\- Guest:** Gracias por decírmelo, pero es una serie de relatos y no todos tienen lemon. Aún así prefiero consultarlo con los lectores a si que les preguntaré y veré que responden. Te agradezco si que me hayas dicho xD, así que gracias -w-

**\- Yui Tori:** No te preocupes, entiendo que te hayas estancado uvu (yo me estanqué con este drabble XD) pero puedes leer tu fic entero y ahí algo se te puede ocurrir (? o ver imágenes o escuchar música, no sé xD a mí me funciona escuchar música -aunque el drabble no tenga nada que ver con lo que escucho-. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, Kageyama fue aceptado c': Sobre eso de quedarse a dormir... no lo había pensado ewe, me has abierto mi mente, thanks. Espero que te guste este drabble XD aunque no hicieron nada extraño :c, bueno, espero que te guste sí y gracias por comentar :D!

**\- bibi:** Tranquila :D aquí está el próximo capítulo que espero que te agrade TuT. Gracias por dejarme review x3.

**\- Mikusu:** Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el drabble TuT, le apunté a tu debilidad oh sí ;D. Me alegra también que te haya gustado el papá de Hinata n_n es un amor. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este drabble c':

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora T-T pero este drabble me dio muchos problemas y tuve un bloqueo mental horrible DDDDDx

Pero en fin, ¡¿cómo están gente bonita!? :D Yo aquí con hambre como siempre e-e (LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWS, PERO QUÉ CARAJOS SUCEDE AQUÍ DX, **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**)

Les traigo el penúltimo -pero ahora si que penúltimo- capítulo de esta serie :DDDDDDD

Les agradezco sus hermosos reviews y sus favoritos y alertas. Y en especial que hayan seguido esta serie :3

Les dejaré algunas notas como en el anterior capítulo, para ambientarse más(? (lamento si son molestas u.u)

* * *

**1.- El padre de Kageyama es algo así como un oficinista(?, empresario(?, algo así XD.**

**2.- Hinata lo nombra "Kageyama-san" lo que significaría "señor Kageyama"**

**3.- Ambos chicos están usando la misma ropa que en el drabble anterior.**

**4.- Hay una parte algo enredada en el drabble, en donde Hinata se comienza a preguntar muchas cosas, espero que entiendan lo que quise escribir(? :c**

* * *

Y eso es todo ñ-ñ si hubo algo que me faltó, me disculpo pero tengo mucho sueño ~

Más abajo les haré unas consultas sobre algo importante :c

Sin más ~

** Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 26: **Y**erno / Parte **II**

* * *

– Hinata ¿estás bien?

– ¡Cla-Claro que sí que no!

– ¿Qué significa esa respuesta? – suspiró – ya te dije que estés tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

– ¡Pe-Pero…!

– Ya veras, no te preocupes.

Le revolvió suavemente sus anaranjados cabellos en medio de la calle, los cuales se combinaban y hacían juego con el lindo atardecer de ese día domingo.

Luego de terminar con la familia de Hinata, de despedirse y de prometerse que se volverían a ver, Kageyama y Hinata se dirigían hacia la casa del primer nombrado a conocer a sus padres.

El pequeño chico que comúnmente se le veía emocionado y brillante, ahora estaba apagado y temblando como una gelatina de los puros nervios que le daba el hecho de que conocería a los padres de su novio, ósea, a sus suegros.

Y aunque Kageyama le dijera que no se preocupara en realidad no lo podía hacer. Esta situación era para preocuparse, por supuesto que lo era. Si recordaba el comportamiento egocéntrico e hiriente de Kageyama cuando recién lo conoció, seguramente uno de sus padres tendría ese comportamiento –un poco menos que el peli negro–pero a las finales igual. ¿Sería su madre? Posiblemente, los hijos hombres a veces nacían con cualidades de su madre. ¿O sería el padre? Sí era así, podía darse por muerto en ese mismo instante.

Tenía una idea de cómo podían ser. Serios, responsables y algo severos –algo– según lo que le había dicho Kageyama, ya que siempre cuando le preguntaba sobre sus padres lo único que decía era que casi nunca estaban en casa y que se la pasaban trabajando.

Pero también sabía que de nada le ayudaba pensar en cómo serían sus suegros, ya que si se lo seguía pensando más nervioso e inquieto se pondría, por lo que continuó caminando al lado de su novio mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbarle en sus oídos y sentía ese molesto hormigueo que se había adueñado de su estomago una vez fuera de casa.

El atardecer rápidamente se volvió un poco más oscuro a medida que caminaban, dándole la bienvenida a unas pequeñas y tímidas estrellas que se dejaron mostrar ante los ojos del chico más bajo.

Miró el cielo en un intento de calmarse, sintiendo la fresca brisa de verano que siempre se levantaba al atardecer, rozándole y moviéndole sus finos cabellos, causando que por unos segundos se olvidara de su nerviosismo, concentrándose en sentir solamente el dulce viento.

– Ya llegamos.

Pero justo tuvo que informar su novio, mandando al carajo la poca tranquilidad que había sentido en tan solo unos segundos.

– Estúpido Kageyama.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¡Me había calmado y tu vas y dices eso!

– ¡Qué más quieres que haga si ya llegamos!

– ¡Uwah, ya no quiero! ¡Tengo miedo!

Frente a la blanca casa del peli negro Hinata se agachó y se cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos intentando de protegerse ante el repentino miedo que le había llegado.

– Ah, este idiota.

El chico más alto solo se quejó y luego se agachó para quedar a la altura de su novio.  
Le tomó ambas manos y las retiro lentamente de su cabeza, tomándolo luego de sus mejillas que no tardaron en sonrojarse ante su acción, obligándolo gentilmente a levantar su rostro y mirarle.

– Hinata, tranquilo. Pase lo que pase adentro recuerda que yo estoy contigo.

– E-Está bien.

Acercó su moreno rostro al níveo y le dejó un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla derecha, haciendo sonrojar nuevamente al chico de cabello alborotado, sonriendo ante su reacción tímida.

"_Ah maldita sea, es tan lindo"_

– Bien, vamos – se levantaron y Tobio miró su teléfono – aún no ha llegado mi padre así que mi madre debería estar dentro.

– Okey.

Kageyama abrió la puerta de la reja y pasó al ante jardín seguido de un tembloroso Hinata. Abrió la puerta de su casa, entró y de inmediato llamó a su madre.

– ¡E-Espera Kageyama! Déjame preparar–

– ¡Oh Tobio!

No pudo continuar hablando ya que una voz de tono agudo había gritado desde el segundo piso de la casa, bajando a una gran velocidad por las escaleras y una vez llegada a la entrada tomó ambas manos de su hijo y las envolvió con las suya.

Hinata solo se mantuvo como espectador desde el ante jardín.

– ¡Tanto tiempo hijo mío!

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿¡Y el voleibol!? ¡Oh! hoy tenías que presentarnos a alguien, o eso decía tu mensaje en mi teléfono. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

– Madre – Kageyama de inmediato se soltó de las manos de su madre y se giró para tomar las pequeñas de Hinata – Él es Hinata Shouyou.

– ¡S-So-Soy Hi-Hinata Shouyou! ¡E-Encantado de conocerla!

– Un gusto también, Hinata-kun – le sonrió dulcemente.

– Él es mi novio, madre.

Pero la dulce sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció de inmediato al escuchar lo que su queridísimo hijo le había mencionado, mirando confundida al pequeño de cabello ondulado.

– ¿Novio?

– Sí.

– ¿No… vio?

– Sí, madre.

– ¿Hace cuanto?

– Hace como nueve meses.

– Nueves meses…– la madre se acercó lentamente hacia el pequeño y le tomó su lindo rostro entre sus manos, observando cada rinconcito del rostro del más bajo.

– Ósea, que si Hinata-kun hubiera sido chica… ¡Ya estaría pariendo a esta hora! ¡Haciéndome abuela! ¡A mí!

– Madre ¿de qué estás hablando?

– Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? Vamos, pasen chicos.

Ignorando completamente la pregunta de su hijo y tomando a Hinata de un hombro los adentro al living de la casa.

Hinata estaba estático, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ya que… ¿lo había aceptado? ¿La madre de su novio lo había aceptado? Esa era su gran duda en ese instante ya que no había dado alguna señal de aceptarlo o si es que la dio, él no la captó.

– Dime Hinata-kun, ¿qué te gusta de mi hijo?

– ¿Eh?

– Traeré jugo.

Suspirando, se alejó de las dos personas brillantes que eran dirigiéndose a la cocina para servir jugo.

La madre lo había hecho sentarse en el sillón mientras ella le tomaba su mano izquierda y se sentaba a ese lado de él, emocionada por preguntarles muchas cosas.

– Bu-Bueno…– _"¿¡Qué le digo!? ¡Ni yo sé por qué me gusta!"_ – Cu-Cuando lanza para mí, lo hace t-tan increíble que…

– ¿Te gusta porque es habiloso en el voleibol?

– No, si, ósea… como le digo…

– Aquí, jugo.

"_¡Salvado por Kageyama!" _

El peli negro le ofreció un vaso a su madre y a su novio, mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor ya que el living y el comedor estaban juntos en la misma habitación.

La madre tomó un poco, siguiéndole tímidamente Hinata mientras miraba nervioso por el vaso a su novio, quien solo le sonreía levemente sin que su madre lo notara.

O eso creyó.

– ¡Oh, Tobio ha sonreído!

– No lo he hecho – le dijo bufando.

– ¡Buuaaahh, mi bebé ha sonreído!~ – dijo melodramática mientras se secaba lagrimas invisibles de sus ojos.

– Di lo que quieras.

A Hinata le sorprendió que su novio se dirigiera hacia su madre como si fuera una persona de su edad, o como un muchacho del equipo, ya que él normalmente se dirigía a su madre con respeto. Él nunca podría responderle así como había hecho Kageyama.

– Pero Hinata-kun aún no ha respondido mi pregunta.

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos dime. No tiene nada de malo en decirlo.

¿Qué diría ahora? Teniendo a Kageyama frente a él a solo unos metros le daba vergüenza hablar de eso.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante lo que diría?

Gwaaah, de verdad que le daba vergüenza decirlo.

– ¿Y bien?

– Me… me gu-gusta cuando so-sonríe…

– ¿Ósea que te enamoraste de su sonrisa? – le dijo directa.

Ya sabía de dónde había sacado eso Kageyama.  
Decir las cosas sin siquiera pensar en cómo se sentiria el otro.

Hinata se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su suegra y giró el vaso entre sus pequeñas manos y dedos, mientras asentía.

– N-No es solo eso…. Cuando jugamos, hace una expresión l-linda. Se emociona y se divierte al igual qu-que yo…

De inmediato mira tímidamente a su novio y ve que éste le mira un tanto sorprendido ante lo que le había respondido a su madre.

Se quedaron mirando atraídos por los ojos del otro, encerrándose en su burbuja como muchas veces hacían, sin darse cuenta que la madre de Tobio los miraba consciente de que se habían olvidado de ella.

– Mmh, ya veo. Acá en casa no se le ve mucho a Tobio sonreír, por eso me emocione cuando hace un rato te sonrió, Hinata-kun – habló llamando la atención de ambos obligándolos a romper su linda burbuja.

– Si no sonrío es porque no me divierto aquí.

– Lo siento tanto Tobio. Si nosotros pudiéramos estar más a menudo aquí te divertirías como es debido.

– Claro.

– ¿Kageyama-san usted en qué trabaja? – se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño.

– Soy abogada – le dijo sonriente – y la mayoría de los casos en que trabajo son muy largos~, por eso Tobio siempre se queda solo en casa.

– Oh, ya veo.

– Y aunque yo lo extraño, él siempre me dice que él no a mí, y eso me pone triste como madre – se quejó con el pequeño.

– Kageyama eres malo con tu madre.

– Cállate.

– Eso no se hace – le reprendió como a un niño pequeño.

– Está bien – rechistó haciendo un mohín gracioso.

Aún quedaba una hora para que el padre de Tobio llegara, por lo que para matar el tiempo la madre del peli negro le hizo muchas preguntas al solcito de yerno que se había ganado.

Por ahora, había sido aceptado por su suegra.

* * *

La madre de Kageyama era alta, incluso más alta que Hinata. Medía alrededor de un metro setenta.

Tenía el cabello largo, llegándole a la cintura, un poco con ondulaciones y de un color azul muy oscuro muy parecido al de un novio. Su piel era blanca y se veía muy suave. El color de sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hijo, pero a diferencia de éste la mirada de su madre era amable y alegre.

Con el bombardeo de preguntas que le había realizado se dio cuenta que era muy persistente. Había que responderle todo lo que preguntaba. Era exaltada, se había emocionado con muchas cosas que le había nombrado Hinata, entre ellas el ataque monstruoso que tenía con su hijo.

Era un poco directa y muy sincera con sus emociones. Ante eso, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con su suegra ya que en ciertos aspectos se parecían.

Y era alegre muy por el contrario de Kageyama. Pero sí se parecían en algo, cuando sonreía era la misma sonrisa que hacía su novio cuando jugaban voleibol.

Una sonrisa de emoción.

– Ya es la hora – habló mientras miraba el reloj colgado en la pared – Tobio, quiero que sepas que independiente de lo que diga tu padre, yo los apoyaré ¿está bien?

– Sí.

– Hinata-kun – tomó las manos del pequeño y lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos eran igual de potentes como los de Kageyama – diga lo que diga mi esposo, no dejes que te intimide.

– E-Está bien – respondió nervioso.

– Yo los apoyaré a ambos en su relación, siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a ser serios con ellas.

– Ya era hora que lo dijeras – dijo un tanto molesto por esas palabras.

– Me conoces bien, hijo.

De pronto, se escuchó la puerta de la reja abrirse. Hinata se impacientó y comenzó a temblar nuevamente como lo había hecho alrededor de una hora atrás. Se había relajado tanto con la madre de su novio que se había olvidado por completo que existía su suegro.

"_Eres un mal yerno" _se auto reprendió.

Luego, la puerta de la casa se escuchó y un "estoy de vuelta" se escuchó. La madre de inmediato se levantó y se dirigió a recibir a su esposo.

– ¡Oh, cariño bienvenido!

– Sí, ¿y Tobio?

– Está en el comedor. Tiene que presentarte a alguien.

– No me lo digas, ya sé, por algo estoy aquí.

– Es alguien muy importante, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.

– Ya veremos.

Uwah, solo bastó escuchar esa pequeña conversación para hacer temblar de miedo a Hinata, disminuyendo el poco valor que había obtenido en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

Ambos chicos se habían levantado de sus lugares manteniéndose al lado del otro mientras sus manos se apretaban levemente.

Kageyama sabía que la peor parte estaría por venir una vez que su padre entrara al comedor. Si bien le había dicho durante todo el camino a Hinata que no se preocupara por sus padres, en realidad si tenía que preocuparse pero solo de su padre.

Pero tampoco quería colocarlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, por lo que solo optó para decirle aquello. Aunque eso ya no importaba mucho ahora, ya que posiblemente su padre estaba a solo cinco pasos de entrar al comedor-living y encontrarse con semejante noticia de que su único hijo tenía "novio" en vez de "novia".

Escuchó como el pequeño chico a su lado tragaba sonoramente saliva, por lo que desvió su mirada hacía él encontrándolo peor a como se colocaba antes de jugar un partido.

Apretó levemente su mano para llamarle la atención, y una vez que el pequeño lo miró, le sonrió suavemente en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Hinata se lo quedó mirando sin siquiera pestañear, atraído por la dulce sonrisa que hace horas le había estado regalando solo para que no se colocara nervioso, sonriéndole de vuelta mientras sus pómulos lentamente se calentaban, devolviéndole gentilmente el apretón de manos.

Pero el momento tierno y tranquilizador se vio cortado bruscamente por la intromisión de un hombre tan alto como Tobio, haciéndoles girar sus rostros y ver a la madre desde atrás de aquel hombre sonriéndoles de alguna forma… extraña.

Como de lástima.

– P-Padre – le habló pero al no ver respuesta ante su llamado, prosiguió – quiero presentarte a Hinata Shouyou, mi novio.

– E-Encantado de–

– ¿Novio?

Hinata quiso presentarse como es debido, como sus padres le habían enseñado, pero fue brutalmente cortado e interrumpido por el gran hombre, callándose de inmediato mientras un pequeño silencio incómodo comenzaba a generarse dentro de la habitación.

– Sí, mi novio.

– Ah…– suspiró – ¿Es enserio?

– Cariño…

– No, tú, mantente callada – le dijo a su esposa de forma neutral para dirigirse nuevamente a su hijo – ¿Es enserio?

– Padre…

– Tan solo responde, Tobio.

– Sí, es enserio – dijo decidido.

– ¿De verdad? – lo miró algo arrogante – no digas estupideces.

– Pa-

– ¿Eres gay? – le dijo directo.

– No, no lo soy. Pero me gusta Hinata – el entrecejo de Kageyama se intensificó.

– No seas mediocre – rodó sus ojos para luego apuntarle con un dedo – a ti no te gusta. Crees que te gusta pero simplemente es una confusión. Ya sabes, cosas de jóvenes.

– No es así.

– Así es y lo sabes. Sabes que es la verdad – volvió a suspirar – joder, ¿y por esto me hiciste venir tan urgente? Pensé que sería algo realmente importante y no una simple relación.

– Déjate de joder, padre.

– ¿No te gusta lo que te estoy diciendo? Entonces es verdad. A ti realmente no te gusta ese chiquillo.

Su negra mirada se desvió de su hijo hasta Hinata, mirándole con reproche mientras le observaba completamente con descaro rechazo.

Bien, el padre no lo aceptaba.

El señor Kageyama era alguien alto, probablemente medía lo mismo que Tsukishima ya que le pasaba a Kageyama.  
Tenía un rostro severo y serio, pero lo que más sorprendió a Hinata fue la mirada de recelo que le dirigió, idéntica a la que le dirigió su novio cuando se conocieron en el partido de secundaria.  
Sus ojos eran oscuros, mucho más profundos y fuertes a comparación de los de su novio.  
Tenía el cabello liso de un tono muy parecido al de una noche sin estrellas, oscuro, lúgubre, de miedo. Vestía un traje de empresario y llevaba un maletín en su mano derecha el cual dejó en el sillón una vez que se sentó ahí.

La atmosfera estaba muy tensa. Las próximas palabras que se harían escuchar dentro de esa habitación serían las decisivas para convertir de esta reunión en algo agradable o antipático. Se sentía la tensión claramente. La madre se veía preocupada y se notaba que quería decirle algunas cosas a su esposo pero mejor se mantuvo callada.  
Kageyama envuelto en una rabia ciega le había soltado inconscientemente la mano a Hinata, lo que causó en el pequeño un quiebre emocional, por lo que comenzó a creer en las palabras del padre de su setter.

Seguramente lo de ellos sería por un tiempo. Algo ilusorio, que no existía en realidad y que probablemente habían confundido el interés amigable mutuo con algo que habían interpretado como interés amoroso.

Si, podía ser verdad lo que el señor Kageyama decía. Pero si fuera verdad –eso de que realmente no se querían– ¿por qué le dolían tanto sus palabras? A lo mejor lo que decía era verdad, pero no lo sentía así. A él _realmente_ le gustaba Kageyama. Le quería demasiado. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolían? ¿Sería acaso porque no les creía sobre su amor, y eso hacía que le doliera? Él le había dicho a Tobio que no fuera mediocre, ¿pero se lo dijo porque realmente era así? ¿O por alguna razón muy retorcida como para hacerlo dudar de sus sentimientos?  
A veces los padres hacían eso, o bueno, su padre lo hacía con él. Le decía cosas hirientes con el fin de que no fuera alguien débil ante las críticas y que fuera fuerte. Que tuviera la fuerza de proteger sus ideales, su forma de ver las cosas y que tuviera la capacidad de contraatacar ante alguien que le hiciera la vida difícil. No rendirse, por nada en el mundo rendirse. Y si alguien llegaría aparecer en su camino para complicárselo, debía seguir adelante y confrontarlo como todo un hombre que es.

En este caso, probablemente el padre de Kageyama estaba viendo que tan _serios_ eran con sus sentimientos, poniéndolos a prueba, haciéndolos dudar. Y si los hacía dudar, significaba que sus sentimientos por el otro en realidad no eran para nada fuertes y comprometedores.

Al fin y al cabo eran los padres de su novio, y querían lo mejor para él.

– Kageyama-san – habló llamando la atención de todos – Puede que tenga razón. Que esto solo sea una confusión y nada más, sí… puede que eso sea… para otras personas. Para mí – se atrevió a tomar fuertemente la mano de Tobio – lo que siento por Kageyama es real. No encuentro que sea una ilusión, porque si lo fuera de alguna forma ya nos habríamos dado cuenta y hubiéramos cortado de inmediato.  
Nosotros llevamos varios meses saliendo y no creo que sea una ilusión. Yo de verdad le amo e independiente de que si estaremos juntos a futuro o no, yo en este momento soy muy serio con él y disfruto solo del ahora. Aunque la verdad es que soy lo suficientemente serio como para continuar con él por varios años, pero eso no se puede asegurar por completo. Pero sí quiero que entienda algo. Nosotros no estamos jugando; yo no estoy jugando. Quiero de verdad a su hijo y si no lo fuera no me hubiera presentado ante usted y su esposa.  
Si le molesta que estemos juntos, está bien, tiene sus razones, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo por nada.  
Es más, estoy seguro que puedo hacerle cambiar de parecer y de aceptarme como yerno.

Y ahí estaba, esa inconsciente mirada sombría que solo Hinata podía hacer.

Tan penetrante e intensa que todos en la sala se colocaron nerviosos de inmediato.  
Kageyama conocía ese lado de Hinata, ese lado tan escalofriante que solo le había visto en los partidos de voleibol. Y aunque ya lo conocía desde hace mucho, aún no podía evitar sentirse inquieto y algo vulnerable ante esa mirada llena de ambición.

Le removía un poco los sentidos.

Deslizó su azulina mirada desde Hinata hasta su padre, y viéndolo levemente inquieto e inseguro ante su novio, decidió hablar.

– Es verdad lo que dice Hinata. Yo no soy mediocre respecto a esto. Lo sabes, nunca soy mediocre con algo. Por lo que soy completamente serio con la relación que tengo con Hinata, y mis sentimientos por él los conozco bien, así que te aseguro que no son algo sin sentido ni una pérdida de tiempo. Lo quiero de verdad.

Ante eso todos se mantuvieron callados en la cala incapaz de decir algo. La madre de Tobio estaba muy inquieta ante la mirada que le dirigía su yerno a su esposo.

Era una mirada desafiante, llena de poder y determinación. Sus ojos estaban un poco sombríos por la sombra que le causaba su flequillo, pero sus ojos tenían una chispa tan tenaz que era casi imposible retarle o contraatacarle, y si para una persona fuera posible, se debía ser sumamente fuerte como para que no se viera afectado por ese pequeño pero peligroso chico.

El padre simplemente se lo quedó mirando con total indiferencia reflejada en su rostro, pero internamente tanto él como Hinata estaban conscientes de que entre ellos se había desatado una lucha de fuerzas mentales y de fuerte voluntad, de la cual solo una persona saldría ganadora.

Y esa persona estaría entre el chico que aseguraba hacerle cambiar de opinión al gran hombre o el gran hombre que quería hacerlos confundir respecto a sus sentimientos.

* * *

– ¡Uwah! ¡Y-Yo realmente estaba asustado!

– Lo sé.

– ¡Te-Tenía tanto miedo! ¡No sabes cuánto!

– Si se notó – _"Hasta que hiciste esa mirada"_

– ¡Pero luego de la nada me aceptó! ¡Y eso fue increíble!

– No, tú eres el increíble.

– ¿Q-Qué dices Kageyama? – le miró ruborizado.

– Nada.

Sí, su pequeño novio era increíble.  
Nunca antes había visto a alguien capaz de hacerle cambiar de parecer a su padre. Él era un hombre terco, que seguía fielmente sus ideales y que muy rara vez cambiaba de opinión.

Y hoy era una de esas raras veces.

Al final su padre aceptó a su pequeño yerno.

Según él tenía tenacidad, seriedad y una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Hasta Hinata le confesó que tenía un padre muy parecido a él, lo que hizo sonreír levemente al señor Kageyama al entender a lo que se refería el chiquillo.

Cenaron a gusto, aunque no tan escandalosamente como en la casa de Hinata, pero sí se había disipado el mal ambiente. Hablaron de voleibol y Hinata –_nuevamente_– fue sometido a un infernal cuestionario pero esta vez por parte de su suegro.

A la hora de despedirse el peli naranja fue tan cordialmente como le habían enseñado sus padres, que aquello maravilló aún más a los padres de Tobio al ver lo tan seguro de sí mismo y no temblando como lo había hecho al inicio.  
Porque la verdad era que a los padres de Kageyama le gustaban las personas valientes y serias.

Por lo que ahora se encontraban camino a su casa acompañado por Tobio ya que se había vuelto muy oscuro el día, caminando a paso relajado uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas como buenos enamorados que eran. Y aunque se había mostrado todo valiente e impotente ante los padres de su novio, la verdad es que había estado muy nervioso y asustado por el resultado que traería ese comportamiento osado. Pero una vez que supo que su suegro lo había aceptado, se relajó y se dio cuenta que lo único que esperaba de él su suegro era que fuera sincero y honesto ante sus palabras, nada más que eso.

Aún así, independiente de toda la tensión vivida, Hinata de alguna forma se sentía feliz; dichoso por haber logrado su objetivo de cambiar la opinión de Kageyama-san.

Se sentía victorioso y ganador, como si su recompensa hubiera sido lo más hermoso del mundo.

– Hasta aquí te dejo.

– Bien.

Llegaron a ese cruce de caminos, por lo que la hora de despedirse y separarse había llegado.

El pequeño tímidamente le tomó ambas manos y le miro mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

– Me alegra que todo haya salido bien con tus padres, Kageyama.

– Sí, a decir verdad hasta yo estaba un poco nervioso.

– ¡Es que tu padre es muy intenso! Nunca pensé que existiría alguien peor que tú.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – le miro molesto.

– No te enojes, era solo una broma~ – canturreó – además – separó sus manos de las grandes de su novio y las dirigió a su rostro.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Vamos, agáchate.

– No quiero.

– ¡Kageyama! – le replicó inflando sus mejillas.

– Bien, bien.

Haciéndole caso a su novio, se agachó y ambas cabezas quedaron a la misma altura. Shouyou juntó su frente con la morena del chico y con los ojos cerrados prosiguió.

– Me di cuenta de algo muy lindo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Tobio se mantuvo mirando serenamente a su novio, atraído por el cálido tacto de sus manos y por su blanca y suave piel. El cabello ondulado de frente le hacía leves cosquillas en su frente, embobándolo y adentrándolo a ese mundo que solo era de los dos y de nadie más.  
Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte, sintiéndolo claramente en su pecho adormilado por un suave cosquilleo.  
Pero más que a su corazón, le prestó atención por completo a su pequeño novio que mantenía relajadamente sus parpados cerrados con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

– Me di cuenta de que me miras como tu madre.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

– Que me miras con amor, he he.

– ¿Qu-Qué estás habland–?

– Kageyama, te quiero.

De inmediato abrió sus ojos caramelo y lo miro.

– Te quiero.

Pronunció tímidamente mientras se veía demasiado tierno con sus mejillas ruborizadas ante los ojos de Tobio.

– Idiota, eso ya lo sé.

Tomó de sus pelirrojos cabellos a su novio y acortó la poca distancia que había en ellos para regalarle un lindo beso en los labios, lleno de amor y cuidado, como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil en el mundo.

Hinata correspondió el beso mientras suspiraba, sintiendo como le ardían sus mejillas y orejas ante el contacto de sus blandos labios con los suaves de Kageyama, apreciando de inmediato ese desesperado hormigueo en su estómago.

Se separó de su pequeño novio no por falta de aire, si no que para corresponderle sus sentimientos.

– Yo también.

Le regaló otra de sus leves sonrisas en ese día, para luego otorgarle un delicado y tierno beso en su frente.

* * *

13 Marditas páginas de word Dx. **ESTO**, ha sido lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida DX

¿Que tal quedó? xD ¿Esperaban algún drama? lo lamento si es así :c ¿Estuvo bonito :3?

Tengo muuuuchas consultas que hacerles Dx **(sólo dos)** así que espero que me ayuden plis T-T

**[1.-]** Un review anónimo me pidió que cambiara el rating de la serial de drabbles. Como tiene lemon debería colocarlo en rating "**M**", pero según mi parecer el rating "**T**" está bien porque es adolescente(? y no todos los drabbles tienen lemon. La pregunta es, **¿qué dicen ustedes? ¿lo cambio? **Les agradecería DEMASIADO que me ayuden en esto T-T.

**[2.-] **Necesito que me saquen de una duda :v, la palabra "**celo**" en inglés ¿cómo es? Yo traduzco cosas por google cuando no las sé XD y no me confío mucho de esa palabra :c. Si no es como me sale en google, entonces, **¿me ayudarían a elegir una palabra con Z?** xD Les agradecería con un Kagehina bien hot eue.

EN FIN XD, esas son mis dos consultas. No saben cuanto me ayudarían en responder esto :D

Ya, esto se acabó (? nos veremos en el último capítulo c: muy pronto ~

Adiós y cuídense mucho n_n


	27. Z, la última letra

**H**ola a todos :D Les quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo que le dieron a esta serie de drabbles. Los muchos comentarios que me dejaron, ya sea en todos los capítulos o solamente en uno; a todas esas personas que se molestaron en dejarme su opinión, muchísimas gracias de corazón c:

**A** los que colocaron este _abecedario_ como historia favorita y también en alerta. ¡Muchas gracias!

**M**e divertí mucho escribiendo sobre estos dos :3 y más me divertí leyendo los comentarios que me dejaban xD. La mayoría me hacían reír y otros pocos me hacían sentirme culpable por haberles roto su corazón ;-;

**E**n fin, no quería hacer esto muy largo por lo que no respondí sus reviews, pero quiero que sepan que cada comentario que me dejaron se agradece c: ¡y de corazón eh!

**E**spero que les guste este último drabble XD y que lo entiendan .u.

**E**l Rating lo cambié a **M** solo para prevenir el borrón de cuenta o del fic.

¡Sin más!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Drabble 27: **Z**, la última letra

* * *

– Kageyama, no me mires con esos ojos.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen?

– So-Son muy… intensos…

– Ah, y eso, ¿es malo?

– ¡N-No te acerques tanto!

El peli azabache se le acercó peligrosamente al rostro del más pequeño.

– Dime Hinata, ¿qué tiene de malo?

– So… Son como un… zafiro.

– ¡NO! ¡CORTEN!

De pronto, un molesto Sugawara alzó la voz y todo el rodaje se detuvo.

Era la séptima vez que hacia eso.

– Suga ¿qué sucede? Has cortado todas las escenas que hemos hecho.

– Pero Daichi, ¿qué no ves que esto está mal? ¡Ninguna de las historias que hemos hecho hoy me ha gustado!

– No tenemos mucho tiempo y mañana ya es viernes. Tenemos que tener este último capítulo de la serie sí o sí.

– ¡Estoy seguro que una historia mejor se me ocurrirá! Solo tengo que inspirarme en ellos y… escribir…. ¡Lápiz! ¡Pasenme un lápiz!

– Suga-san, aquí.

– Gracias Nishinoya.

Dios, no pudo optar a algo más que suspirar y mirar como su compañero de clase escribía frenéticamente la octava historia con la última letra de la serie.

La verdad era que todas las historias anteriores habían sido muy buenas y las había escrito en solo unos minutos, pero a la hora de escribir la última historia su inspiración lo había dejado por varios días, topándose sin saber con la fecha límite de entrega.  
No supo eso el peli platino si no cuando los chicos en el club le preguntaron sobre cómo iba con la última entrega, explotando en gritos como toda una madre cuando se le pierde su hijo.

Y ahí estaban, grabando la que sería la última historia pero como hace varios intentos el autor se interpuso y las cámaras tuvieron que dejar de grabar.

El capitán siguió mirando como el setter agachado escribía velozmente sobre unas hojas afirmadas en el suelo, por lo que se acercó lentamente hacía él y le dijo que se detuviera.

– ¡No, Daichi! ¡Sé que lo puedo hacer mejor!

– Vamos, no seas egoísta. Es tarde ya, son las diez de la noche y los chicos ya están teniendo sueño – le explicó mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía a Kageyama bostezar mientras Hinata le hablaba todo emocionado.

– Pero…

– Grabemos lo que estábamos grabando y terminemos luego.

– ¡S-Solo espera un poco! ¡Ya estoy terminando esta historia!

Mientras el capitán trataba de hablar y de hacer entrar en razón a su compañero, Yamaguchi a quien le tocaba grabar esa última historia, enfocó a los protagonistas y le dio _play_ a la cámara, comenzando a grabar lo que hablaban.

– Uwah~ Kageyama, fue agotador trabajar en esta serie.

– Tienes razón.

– Sugawara-san escribe muy bien. Al igual que sus señales sus escritos no fueron para nada de difíciles de memorizar – le comentó eufórico mientras el chico más alto bostezaba producto del cansancio.

– Sí, no pensé que Sugawara-san tuviera habilidades para escribir.

– ¡Sí, sí! ¡Además de que me he divertido un montón haciendo esto!

– Si tuviera que quejarme de algo, sería por esa historia donde me chocabas con tu bicicleta – le comentó bufando mientras recordaba eso.

– ¿En serio? ¡A mí me gustó haberte chocado!

– ¡Tú, pequeño!

– ¡No me agarres tan fuerte! ¡Duele Kageyama!

Lo soltó.

– Estúpido – le miró desde su altura y prosiguió hablando – Si yo me quejara… sería por la historia esa donde me rechazaste – dijo con un puchero en sus labios.

– ¿Esa donde el maldito de Tsukishima me dio un pelotazo?

– Esa misma. Y también me hiciste llorar – le dijo entristeciéndose por el recuerdo de esa historia.

– Idiota, tenía que rechazarte o si no la historia no se hubiera entregado.

– Aún así, dolió eso Kageyama…

– Ah, idiota.

– ¡Aunque si hubieron muchas otras que me gustaron! – canturreó alegre cambiando rápidamente su estado emocional.

– ¿Cómo cual?

– Esa donde perdiste tu memoria.

– ¿Por qué esa? – lo miró extrañado.

– ¡Porque cuando tuvimos la cita me prometiste que te volverías a enamorar de mí!

– Eso no fue así, prometí que trataría – le dijo desviando sus ojos del pequeño, avergonzándose – A mí me gusto la historia en donde salió Natsu.

– ¿Cuál de todas?

– Esa donde tú y ella se peleaban por mí – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba esa situación, sonriendo levemente.

– ¡Uwah, Kageyama pedófilo!

– ¡No lo soy idiota!

Se quedaron mirando de frente por un buen rato, hasta que Kageyama se dio cuenta que un fuerte sonrojo comenzó a adornarle las mejillas al pequeño, viéndose infinitamente lindo.

– Ka-Kageyama – el nombrado lo miró interrogante – Y… ¿y cuál de _esas_ hi-historias te gustó…?

– ¿_"Esas"_? – lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de lo que preguntaba – Ah, _esas_ historias.

– S-Sí…

– Umh… me gustó "_Fantasía_"

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso – En esa no hicimo–

– Tonto – le interrumpió – ¿recuerdas que tuvimos que recrear mi "sueño"?

– Ah sí… ya me acuerdo… – dijo mientras su cabeza explotaba de la vergüenza, agachando su tierna cabecita.

– ¿Y a ti?

– ¿A-A mí? Pues, veamos… – sonrojado recordó todos los relatos subidos de tono – M-me gustó ese donde tu madre caso n-nos piya…

– Pervertido.

– Y también…

– ¿Otro más? – vio como al pequeño se le ponía todo el rostro rojo.

– E-Ese donde me dijiste pe-pe-pervertido – dijo apenado con todo el rostro ardiéndole y con la cabeza agachada.

– ¿Cuál fue ese? – arrugó su entrecejo, recordando – Ah, ese donde te excitaste por verme sin camisa.

– ¡N-No lo digas así!

– Pervertido.

Peligrosamente se acercó al pequeño Hinata, tomándolo de su cintura con sus grandes manos, acercándolo y apegándolo a su cuerpo mientras agarraba una pequeña mano del chico y la colaba por debajo de su camiseta, dejándola en el endurecido abdomen producto del entrenamiento.

Yamaguchi solo se sonrojó como muchas veces le había pasado al haber filmado algunas escenas subidas de tono como _esta_, pero continuó grabando aunque le temblaran las manos y piernas.

– Ah~ no, Kageyama…

– Sé que te gusta.

– Maldito.

– ¡Te… TERMINE!

– ¡Bien hecho Suga-san! – le felicitó Tanaka.

– Yosh. Todos acérquense, ¡grabaremos la última historia! – comunico el capitán.

– No.

– ¿No _"qué"_ Suga?

– No e-e-escribí la última historia – con ojos llorosos miró a todos en el gimnasio – ¡Escribí una historia nueva! ¡Lo siento!

Y así fue como Sugawara no publicó la última historia de su serie.  
Por un tiempo, olvidaría la existencia de la letra "Z"

**FIN**


End file.
